Redemption
by Manderz101
Summary: *Rewrite in progress*Dracula's return has taken place in the 21st century and has stricken fear among one of the largest clans of vampires known as the Ventrue. Along the way he finds that Anna Valerious was not the last Valerious and that her older sister still is left. She plays an important role in his quest for regaining his title as king of the vampires. Reviews welcome.
1. Risen

Castle Frankenstein had been abandoned for years and many of the locals feared the place due to the dark history tied back to it. Nature reclaimed the lands on which the castle resided on as the castle grounds were over grown with plants and ivy that covered the once grand castles walls. Though out of sight and out of mind it was here that Dracula found himself for almost 2 weeks now since his return. It was in this place where he thought he almost had it all where he was so close to success of bringing his children to life. It was a bittersweet feeling to be back for the castle seemed to awaken all the bad memories that he tried so hard to just forget about. Though he dared not leave the castle grounds in fear of being discovered he could tell the world in which he knew of was not the same one he had left so many years ago.

The wind whipped at his hair as he stood outside on the balcony from one of the castle's towers. He could see in the distance the lights from the village afar marveling at how the people and the town had evolved. It angered him in away that he had missed out on so much for hell had been his home up until now. His demise was an embarrassment especially how not once but twice Gabriel Van Helsing managed to kill him once more. This second chance he knew things would be different and they needed to be for he didn't know how generous Lucifer would be if he were to find himself in hell again.

In a daze he stared out at the fast approaching dawn appearing before him over the mountains when he noticed a bunch of birds start to fly off from a near by tree. Something had to of spooked them off and it wasn't until a few seconds later that Dracula was able to see what it was. Strange contraptions with wheels were coming up the dirt road to the castle one by one. He had seen a couple like these since his return, but not upfront and close like this. Men in neon vests and hard hats could be seen exiting the vehicles as soon as they pulled over. Dracula could only assume this was what had replaced the horse and carriage since his absence. He watched them with interest as he remained hidden within the shadows of the castle.

"Men gather around the bed of my truck here. Need everyone to take a look at the blue prints of the castle." Said Henry

The tall slender man unrolled the map as his crew of fifteen men gathered around. Tiny red x's could be seen on different parts of the map indicating where the explosives needed to be placed.

"As you can see the castle is quite massive and we have a lot of ground to cover. It will be best to split everyone up into groups and we must work quickly. Once you enter the castle and place the dynamite in designated location you will only have 30 minutes to vacate the castle." Said Henry

Mike one of the fifteen crew man gathered around was the youngest out of the bunch. He was only a mere 20 years of age and grew up in the town of Transylvania next door to the castle. He felt much hesitation as Henry handed him his assignment to tackle the east wing of the castle. He like everyone else in this town were all too familiar with the rumors of this place. It was a spooky run-down looking place that people would only actually set foot in they were dared to or if money was involved. It was all over the news a week ago how one man from Transylvania disappeared and last time he was seen was in these parts of the forest.

"Mike and George will cover the east wing while Sam and Justin cover the west. The rest of you will be responsible for placing explosives here and here." Said Henry as he pointed with his pen at the map.

Once Henry had given his crew instructions of the task at hand, he then ordered them to start unloading the crates of explosives from the back of the trucks. As the crew were unloading the beds of the trucks, spectators from the neighboring town stood at the very edge of the castle grounds with their phones out awaiting to witness the demolition of the castle that has been here for hundreds of years.

"Hey henry, do you have any clue what will happen to the land once we demolish the castle?" asked Mike.

"No clue Mike, my guess would be the developers might plan to build another hotel or shopping plaza. You learn anymore to not ask questions."

Henry unloaded the last crate from the bed of the truck before wiping the sweat off his forehead with a bandanna. Henry tried handing the crate to Mike, but he seemed fixated on something as he continued to look at the castle.

"Um a little help here might be nice." Said Henry while holding the heavy crate.

"Oops sorry I just thought I saw someone." Said Mike

"Saw someone where?"

"In the tower up there. Could have sworn id seen a man standing on the balcony." Said Mike.

"Oh nonsense! I know how you superstitious Transylvanians think. Now is not the time to let you mind get the best of you." Said Henry.

Thirty minutes had past, and the crew now found themselves entering the castle with flash lights and walkie talkies at hand. The castle was in rough shape it looked as if homeless people might have been staying here for garbage littered the floor and few sleeping bags could be seen as soon as they walked into the door. Mike could only imagine what this place could have looked like in its hay day. However, all that was left was a shell of its once former self. An old decrepit castle with the spiders and homeless people being its only inhabitants.

"Justin and Sam check for any sight of people that might be still lurking around here. Could have sworn I saw someone in one of the towers when we were outside." Said Mike.

"What filthy pigs these people must have been." Said George as he kicked with his boot a used needle on the ground.

The four-crew man split up into groups as instructed, but little did they know they were being watched as they made their way up the steps. Upon reaching the first floor they came to rather large hall way that was lined up with cement pillars. Basins filled with fire were lined up in the middle of hall casting an eerie glow within the room. Mike went to bend down towards the floor observing the green goo like sacks that were all over the floor.

"You have any clue what this is?" asked Mike before dipping two of his fingers in the goo.

"That's disgusting, I can't believe you actually touched it! It appears we aren't alone in this castle and if they know what's good for them, they would leave before this whole place blows up."

Mike walked over to one of the pillars and began duck taping the few sticks of dynamite to it. George did the same as well on the other pillars before setting the time on the explosive.

"This place gives me the creeps. There is a reason why no one from my town comes near this place. Recently there had been all over the news a man had gone missing for a week now. He was last seen around here, and I can't help but wonder if he has been the one camping out here." Said Mike.

"Ok Mike what is your deal with this place? Me being from London have no idea of the history of this castle."

"It used to be the home to a mad scientist. A grave robber who would conduct experiments on dead human remains." Said Mike

All the sudden both men's walkie talkies were going off and all they could hear was screaming coming from the other end. The screams were blood curdling and scared the living day lights out of the two men till eventually the screams ceased.

"What the hell!" said Mike

He just looked at his walkie talkie that was in his hand waiting for any sign this was all a joke.

"Ha ha real funny Justin. Cut the crap for you will have to do better than that." Said George in the walkie talkie.

"George that didn't sound like a prank it sounded real."

"Mike you know they are just trying to scare you. They know all too well that you fear this place."

"Still I think we should check it out." Said Mike.

George rolled his eyes before connecting the walkie talkie back to his belt.

"Well come along Mike, let's entertain this prank of theirs."

They exited the grand hallway on the first floor and followed the map to the west wing where they knew the other crewman would be.

"Justin, Sam pick up will you. Play time is over." Said George in the walkie talkie.

George stopped dead in his tracks as he could here his own voice down the hall on the others walkie talkie. After that all Mike and George could hear was silence, there was no site of the others anywhere. They combed through the cob webs of the hall way as they desperately searched for Justin and Sam.

"George say something into your walkie talkie again so we can follow the noise." Said Mike.

George was now definitely beginning to feel spooked from the lack of response every time he spoke into the walkie talkie. The sound of his voice from the other walkie talkie was getting louder and louder as they approached closer to the end of the hall way.

"Oh my god!" shouted George as he dropped the walkie talkie that was in his hand onto the floor.

"What is it? What's the matter?" asked Mike as he was right behind George.

The light from George's flashlight shined down on Justin and Sam's dead bodies that were lying on the floor. George went to bend down next to the dead bodies to examine them. The two were extremely pale as if all the blood had been sucked out of them. He did notice however two puncture wounds on the sides of their throats and that their heads were twisted backwards.

"George, we need to get the hell out of this place! I'm going to call for back up." Said Mike

"We've got company." stuttered George as he pointed his finger towards Mike.

Mike slowly went to turn around when he saw who George was referring to. A tall man came out from the shadows with blood smeared around his lips and along his jaw. Mike slowly backed away from the strange man before him noticing the man's intense blue eyes and fangs that went past his bottom lip. Mike could feel his heart going a mile a minute as he began to panic for, he knew what the man was before him.

The man began to clap his gloved hands together to rhythm of Mike's heartbeat while licking the remaining blood around his mouth with his extra-long tongue.

"Stay back!" shouted Mike as he almost backed into the dead bodies on the ground.

"It's not every day that I get visitors here, but when I do, they never seem to want to leave." Said Dracula

"We don't want any trouble sir. We were just about to leave." Said George.

"So soon? But you just got here. I insist you stay and join your friends."

Henry was awaiting outside by his company truck rather impatiently as he kept glancing at his watch. He had been trying for the past ten minutes to get ahold of any of his crewman that were still inside the castle.

"Any sign of them?" asked Henry as the others returned to where they were parked.

"They aren't outside anywhere, and we've been trying to get ahold of them through the walkie talkies with no luck." Said one crew member.

"The place is going to blow up any minute. We need to get them out of there before it does."

"We can't! All of us would be sacrificing our lives if we go in there looking for them." Said Henry.

There was no way to remotely shut off the explosives from where Henry was at. He prayed in his thoughts as the count down of seconds began till the place exploded. The final second of the thirty minutes had finally arrived as they all anxiously waited in hopes that in that final second the four crewmen would run out that door. A loud bang could be heard as stone from the castle walls began to fly in the air and huge plume of smoke filled the air as the castle began to collapse to the earth. The whole crowd of spectators was cheering, but for Henry and his crewman were all in a somber mood as they had just lost four friends in a tragic event. There was nothing they could do in that very moment feeling helpless in the situation they were now faced with.

"What the hell is that?" asked Henry as he pointed up towards the sky.

It was a large bat like animal that flew from out of the smoke and was flying away off into the distance. The thing was massive with a ten-foot wing span and a black leathery skin that covered what resembled a human body. It let off a loud shriek before disappearing into the clouds before Henry could even take a photo with his phone. He didn't know what he had just seen or what to make of it.

"Did anyone get a picture of that?" asked Henry.

"No, but the group of people over there did." Said one of the crewmen.

"Call the authorities, there is no doubt in my mind that thing was responsible for the remaining crew not returning." Said Henry


	2. Last Valerious

This morning seemed like any other morning to Arnold Vasile who stood in front of his suburban home on the corner of Portsmouth and Archie's way. It was the normal routine of throwing on his maroon bath robe, walking out to mailbox, and then being discouraged to find that only bills awaited him. Though seemingly normal, little about Arnold was known amongst his neighbors as they considered him to be a very private and quiet person who kept to himself. Arnold preferred it this way for he would have much more to lose than to gain from making friends from anyone, but of his own kind. Reaching the mailbox his intense brown eyes shuffled through the junk mail and bills before groaning in dismay as the letter he had been waiting on for over a week and half now had still not arrived.

Still in a daze from just waking up a few minutes ago he managed to look up to see a white car coming down his street in a fast pace. It didn't take him long to realize it was his speed demon of wife in her white car approaching the house. He went to turn around and was almost up to the front porch of his house when he heard a loud " _ **thud".**_ Arnold knew that sound all too well to where he didn't even have to turn around to know what Astrid had hit again with the car. She had side swiped the mailbox again and Arnold decided a long time ago that he feared his wife's driving more than Dracula's return on any god given day.

The car door flung open revealing a brunette-haired woman who looked no older than in her mid-twenties in the driver's seat. She lifted her sunglasses off her face and rested them on the top of her head as she assessed the damage to the car from hitting the mail box. It was another scratch so one more added to an already banged up car didn't matter to her as much.

"I saw that." Said Arnold who was by the door now holding the mail.

"No idea what you are talking about." Said Astrid as she gave him a confused look.

"I swear you are a menace! I'm so close to taking away your keys and hiding them."

Arnold walked over to her and assisted her with carrying the yellow plastic grocery bags into the house. He then placed the several bags that were in his hands on the glass dining room table before making his way over to the recliner with his newspaper in hand.

"Have you heard anything from the Ventrue?" asked Astrid while she was sorting through all the bags.

Arnold was too engrossed in the one article of the newspaper that he had tuned her out for a moment as he was staring at the picture before him.

"Arnold did you hear me?" Astrid asked again.

"That is very strange." he muttered underneath his breath, but still loud enough for Astrid to hear.

"What's strange?"

Arnold handed over the newspaper to Astrid so she could look at the article herself. The picture in the newspaper was unsettling to Arnold for it only seemed to confirm his suspicions more.

"It appears that four men died at the demolition site of what was once known as castle Frankenstein. As the building was collapsing a giant winged beast appeared suddenly out of the smoke before flying off into the distance." Said Arnold

She stared at the paper for a while as well while her face mimicked the fear of that of her husband's.

"Truly that can't be who you think it is? It's probably nothing more than a photoshopped picture here."

"I knew sooner or later our past actions would come back to haunt us." Said Arnold.

"Maybe it is just a fledgling. No senior member of the Ventrue would expose our kind like this." Said Astrid before taking a seat on the navy-blue sofa.

"It's been some time since I've heard from the Ventrue. I keep checking that damn mailbox everyday hoping for some update. You do know what this means if he has returned?"

"No! No!" said Astrid as she shook her head disapprovingly

Arnold abruptly stood up from his recliner and walked over to mantel that over the fire place where a few portraits were situated.

"You want to end up like them Astrid? Your family's blood is on Dracula's hands and he will come for you as well as me." Said Arnold while he pointed to pictures of Astrid's dead relatives on the mantel.

Astrid and Dracula's history went way back in time to when Valerious the Elder was alive. Ever since Valerious the Elder vowed that is family would never rest or enter heaven till Dracula was vanquished from their land, her family would continue to die off in attempts to defeat him. Astrid didn't remember much of her childhood except for the constant fear of Dracula that was instilled in her up to this very day. The eldest child to Boris Valerious and the very last Valerious to remain since Anna and Velkan were no more. Her entire family annihilated by one man and all that was left was the pictures in her living room. Astrid stared at the photo of Anna on the mantel taking in the resemblance of her younger sister to herself. Though having different mothers, they both shared the dark curly brown hair and brown eyes like that of their father.

"Do you really believe the rumors are true?" Asked Astrid

"I hope for our sake the rumors are simply rumors. I'd hate to act on impulse and go into hiding if this all turned out to be just speculation."

Astrid got up from her seat on the couch for she felt anxious and couldn't sit still long enough to continue this conversation. Deep down inside she knew the day would come she just didn't expect it to happen so soon. The last hundred and thirty years had been good not just to her, but to Arnold as well. There was no fear to hold them back that they decided to further their education and make something of themselves. Though her history was a grim one she was fascinated by wars in which man found themselves in as well as the very advancement in civilization up until this point, it was only fitting for her to become a historian. Arnold on the other hand began studying law and had now for quite some time had been a lawyer in a firm in the neighboring city. The two both having decent incomes were able to build the house they were living in now almost thirty years ago. It was now starting to dawn on Astrid that this house, their jobs, and their sense of stability could all fall apart upon Dracula's return.

"Could you please stop pacing back n forth? You are making me nervous." Said Arnold.

"I'm sorry I'm just having a hard time coping with the idea of having to throw everything we worked hard for away due to one man."

"Well Astrid in case you have forgotten let me remind you as to why we are in the predicament we are in. Number one you are the last Valerious and not that you have any control of what family you are born into, but it makes you an easy target. Number two we were the ones who told the Vatican of Dracula's plan about bringing life to his children. Hundreds upon hundreds of spawns would've killed and infected many others if it wasn't for us. This then resulted in the Vatican sending the left hand of god to vanquish Dracula."

"Trust me Arnold I have not forgotten. The Vatican offered us protection if we cooperated with any information we may have on Dracula."

"Exactly!" shouted Arnold as he stood up from his chair to walk over to Astrid who found herself in the kitchen now.

"Being that we are in the states we are far from any protection Rome could offer us. If and when the time comes when Dracula returns, it will be imperative that we leave this place immediately. Yes, we have started a life here and through hard work, sweat, and tears we made it a home. However, you must understand that he will annihilate anyone or anything he deems as a threat."

"Look at what we've turned into Arnold... Nothing more than a bunch of cowards. This isn't the life I signed up for." Said Astrid as she looked out the kitchen window with her back towards Arnold.

"You will not have a life once he is through with you. Trust me when I say I know Dracula and I know what he is capable of. As your master and husband, I'm obligated to look after you to protect you from any harm and I will do just that."

"You don't think I know what Dracula is capable of?"

Astrid turned around so that she was now facing Arnold. She felt as if she was going to snap on Arnold in very that instant. Arnold could see she was flushed in the face along with her eyes turning from brown to sliver, he knew he had unintentionally struck a nerve within Astrid.

"I've had to witness the people who were dear to me be murdered by that monster! After you had changed me, I waited almost ten years before I worked up the courage to return home to see my family. I returned to the castle that was my family home to find new owners were living there. I had to find out from the locals that the rest of my family were gone and that I was too late. The pain and guilt will live inside me forever Arnold. So, don't insult me by saying I have no idea what he is capable of."

She could feel herself choking on her own tears as blood poured from her eyes. Deep down she felt responsible for their deaths and deep down she felt she could've delayed the inevitable.

Arnold walked over to her embracing her close to him while she buried her face deep into his robe. He raked his fingers through her curly long locks of hair trying to offer whatever comfort he could in that moment. Though he was sometimes cold, calculated, and didn't show much affection, he loved her dearly more than Astrid could ever understand. He had an upcoming trip that he had been planning for a few weeks to visit Milan, but in that very moment felt maybe it was best to tell Astrid later.

"You know something, I just noticed I haven't heard nor seen the neighbor's dog in days. What a welcoming relief that is." Chuckled Arnold.

Astrid wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with her sleeve before giving Arnold a devious grin.

"You didn't?" asked Arnold

Now Astrid was the one who was chuckling now as she was still in Arnold's embrace.

"If the neighbors weren't going to shut it up then I mise well treat myself to a snack. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Luckily I'm bald with no hair otherwise I would've had a full head of hair with grays running all through it by now." Said Arnold.

"Ya and I have an ulcer in my stomach named after you." Teased Astrid before walking back over to the living room couch and taking a seat once more.

"Nice retort by the way. Was starting to think we could take a trip to your favorite spot in dead man's hollow. We haven't been there in a while and figured it be a good opportunity to clear our heads since we actually have a day off together. What do you say?"

"I don't see why not and plus we are almost out of blood in the fridge. We will need to stock up soon anyways." Said Astrid.

"Then it's settled, let me get dressed in something more suitable before I load up the car."

Astrid watched Arnold disappear up the stairs while she remained seated on the couch. She remained doubtful this hike would do anything to calm her nerves she was almost doubtful anything would at this point. When everything in her life seemed so fragile and on the verge of collapse it was hard to find any light in the constant darkness that clouded her mind.


	3. The Ventrue

Milan is well known by most as the city of fashion, tourism, and history. However, amongst the Ventrue clan Milan had been home now for several centuries. Deriving from as far back as the old Roman empire, a collective of Lords and Nobels would now form what is known today as the largest clan of vampires to exist. Their success was largely due to the deeply rooted influence in the politics of the many European countries. Like lobbyists they pushed their agenda at creating policies that would ensure their way of life would continue as well as promote its secrecy.

Near the Port Ticinese exists a café named café Mag. This charming yet rustic café was popular during the day among tourists for its fine selection of wines and spirits, but after closing hours the café served as a meeting place for several of the senior clans' men. Deep into the late hours of the night while most of the city was fast asleep the sound of footsteps began to echo down the one of many desolate cobbled stone streets of Milan. The sound of foot steps became increasingly louder until a tall figure appeared from out of the shadows and into view under the lights that lit up the street. A pair of amber eyes that belonged to the man roamed the surroundings around him making sure that he had not been followed as he neared closer to the café. The man was handsome just as he was mysterious and every detail of him screamed sophistication. His auburn hair was slicked back with a generous amount of gel that was shoulder length while he wore a fitted black coat under his blue dress shirt. The man had many aliases, but the centuries old vampire was known as Hector to many of his senior clansman.

Hector had checked before he had left his estate to make sure he had the key to the café, old age may have not affected his appearance as he appeared to be in his early thirties, but it didn't do any justice to his memory. He fished into his pant pocket only to sigh in relief when he felt the key that the owner of the café had given him. The café was perfect being that it wasn't an obvious place one would think to discover their weekly meetings and with a small amount of money he was able to convince the owner to hand over a spare key. Hector had very few things he worried about and money was not one of them so dishing out hush money here n there didn't seem to faze him.

The clicking of his dress shoes along the cobbled stone street alerted the group of elders who were waiting for him at the entrance of the café. His five most trusted followers since establishment of the Ventrue bowed before him as he approached before he raised his hand signaling for them to rise before him.

"Good evening gentlemen! I hope I haven't kept you waiting for long?" asked Hector

The first to speak was Samuel a slender blonde-haired man who was dressed in the same manor as Hector was. Sired by Hector he assumed the second in command and the other elders knew better than to question it. His disobedience and questioning of everything his master did was never really a bother to Hector that in fact he encouraged it. With the other elders not expressing opinions to all of Hector's ideas for the future of the clan he knew he could always depend on Samuel's input.

"Not at all my lord. Don't mind the others, they are all a little on edge regarding to some of the most recent events." Said Samuel

"The concerns you all share are valid I'm afraid, but let's get inside for we don't have much time to waste before dawn approaches." Said Hector before unlocking the door with the spare key.

The café was pitch black inside except for the small amount of light that seeped through the main windrow front. The wooden floor boards creaked underneath their feet as they maneuvered through the several tables and chairs till, they came to an arched door way that led to the bathroom. Hector leading the way entered the small two stall bathroom and the others proceeded to follow cramming themselves in until Samuel was last to close the door.

"Hector I must admit this is getting very old. We have been meeting here for over a month now and I don't understand as to why we can't have these discussions at your mansion like before." Said Samuel.

"If that was still a possibility do you really think I would subject us to all being cramped up in a bathroom like this? My estate is no longer safe with the rumors that have been circulating around and if there is any truth to them that is where the prince of darkness would likely show up first." Said Hector before turning his attention back to the full body mirror that was before him.

His long index finger began to trace the outline of the mirror while whispering an incantation in Latin as he did. The mirror slowly began to dissolve right in front of them revealing a dark hallway that led to a door at the very end. The torches that lined up along the walls were triggered by motion and lit up one by one as each member walked down the hallway towards the door.

Beyond the door at far end of the hallway was a conference room with a long wooden table situated in the middle along with several cushioned desk chairs on either side. Everyone had taken their seats except for Hector who busy unpacking his suitcase to find his laptop. He managed to connect the laptop to the tv via an HDMI cord before reaching over to the nearest wall and flicked off the light switch. Hector finally took a seat at the head of the table as he searched on the internet for the article that had been popping up all over social media and the news.

"I'm assuming some of you are wondering why I called upon this emergency meeting. It has been brought to my attention that there has been a recent sighting of a vampire in its hell beast form just outside the outskirts of Transylvania. I'm sure you all have seen the photo for it has been flooding the news and I want your thoughts on this." Said Hector

"It doesn't look like any vampire among our clan that I've seen before. The spikes along its arms and legs are missing as well as its entire body is covered in black leathery skin. These are completely different traits from that of most members of our clan." Said one of elders named Collin.

"An obvious observation you made there Collin. Let's not kid ourselves gentlemen Dracula is back, and we must find a way to protect Hector's rein." Said Samuel.

"My position within the Ventrue does not concern me, but what concerns me is if Dracula plans to disrupt the fragile balance between our world and that of the mortals. Some of you were not around at that time long ago when Dracula was the king of all vampires. All the vampires beneath him were enslaved by him forced to do his biddings at any time we were called upon. We have been free from his tyranny for close to two hundred years now and we owe it to ourselves as well as the other members to not let him come back into power." Said Hector.

Hector went to pull up a map on his computer that then projected onto the tv mounted on the wall. It was a map of the globe with several yellow dots covering many of the earth's continents.

"As you are all aware every member belonging to our clan has a tracking device embedded into their leg in order to keep tabs of them at all times. This picture was taken on July 25th and as you can see if I zoom in a little bit closer none of our members were near Transylvania what so ever. I've also reached out to other smaller groups of vampires we are on good terms with to see if they know who this is and so far, no one can identify who this person is. Samuel and I have our suspicions, but no solid proof. I feel it might be premature to sound any alarms off till we know furthermore what we are dealing with." Said Hector

"I managed to retrieve some newspapers from Transylvania and there has been reporting's of seven people that have disappeared in a month's time span since that article was published that you showed us. Maybe it is just a coincidence, but I find that very unlikely." Said Collin.

The six men continued with their discussion going back and forth between their opinions when suddenly they could hear a knock on the door. The room fell silent before they could hear another knock once more. Hector felt uneasy for it was only three am when he checked his watch and the owner didn't know of their hiding spot within his café. Hector went to flick on the light switch while walking slowly over to the door while the rest of the elders remained seated.

"Hector do you think it is the owner?" whispered Samuel.

Hector grasped the glass door knob slowly turning it for he feared what might be on the other side of the door. He whipped the door open only to find an empty hall way. There was no one in sight but the torches were lit up again he could see confusing Hector even more. Hector then shrugged it off blaming the whole thing partly on his imagination, but at the same time they all claimed to have heard it. He then went to close door so that they could pickup the meeting where they had left off. It wasn't till he turned around that he bumped into someone who was standing right behind him it.

It had been awhile since Hector had truly felt fear for, he was deemed as the biggest fish in the pond for the last two hundred years up until now when it appeared Dracula had returned and was now standing before him. Hector couldn't move nor speak he felt paralyzed from where he stood the only thing that was moving fast pace were his thoughts. How had he returned? How did Dracula know of their weekly meeting spot? Could there be a rat among his most trusted elders? The amount of unanswered questions swarming in his thoughts were unsettling at best, but it wasn't till Dracula spoke that snapped him out of his panicked state.

"My friends!" said Dracula as he eyed up the frightened faces of the men he once knew and ruled over. His anger was in check at that very moment well-hidden underneath the façade that he pretended to be happy to see his longtime friends. These friends/followers were now traitors for none of them came looking for him nor did anyone of them try to resurrect him from the depths of hell.

"Will none of you welcome me back? How long has been one, two hundred years?" asked Dracula

"It has been a very long my lord. Forgive us for we weren't expecting your return. This is quite a shock to us all." Said Hector.

"Indeed." Said Dracula.

The small glint in his eyes appeared to be dangerous while the wicked grin that now formed on his face made Hector ever more uneasy. Hector watched as Dracula waltzed over assuming Hector's seat in front of the tv before sitting down.

"It seems that many things have changed since my absence. My kingdom as I had once known it is no more my followers are now my betrayers. I had to endure several years of punishment for my failures on earth in hopes Lucifer may allow me to return and for what?"

"My lord I'm confused as to why you say we have betrayed you? Asked Hector.

Dracula started to chuckle to himself while the other elders seated next to him remained silent. It felt as if everyone was holding their breath waiting for what terrible things were going to spew from Dracula's mouth.

"Dismantling my kingdom as soon as I'm gone, denying vampires the right to kill mortals for their blood, and not mention forcing our kind to hide their identity. If that isn't betrayal against me and anyone who now serves under you Hector, I don't know what is. You didn't think I would find out? Lucifer has let me in on everything that has taken place since I've been away, I've returned to restore things back to order as they should be."

"If I may be so bold to say that times have changed. Most people believe that the vampire is no more than a myth or piece of fiction that is written in books along with appearing in movies. Isn't it better live peacefully among the living versus everyone trying to kill us?" asked Hector.

"Silence!" shouted Dracula as he now arose from his chair at the head of the table.

"I need you to listen to reason my lord. The world has grown at an exceedingly alarming rate since you last walked the earth. There is 6 billion people on this earth now and only five hundred so of us. The odds are not in our favor." Said Hector.

"And perhaps you have forgotten we are on top of the food chain. The Hector I once knew would kill twenty people in a month and now look at you, killing wild game instead. That is the reason for the influx in the population and that is why you have lost control."

Such insolence Hector displayed towards him. The idiocracy coming from Hector was appalling, but he couldn't rip Hector into shreds just yet. One thing he said that was correct was the world was different, he needed Hector to coach him through all the changes until he would be fit to rule once more. However, there was something more pressing that he wanted to accomplish first before anything else could fall into place. Dracula glanced over at the tv noticing the map of the earth along with several yellow dots on each mass of land.

"Tell me Hector what all these yellow dots represent?" asked Dracula

"Those represent all the known vampires on earth. We use this to track each one of them." Said Hector.

Dracula pushed a few loose hairs behind his ear while he studied the map intently. There was one vampire he was most interested in and he wandered if what Lucifer earlier told him had any truth to it.

"Interesting, tell me Hector can you look up for me one individual from the map?"

"Who might that be you want me to look up?" asked Hector.

"Show me where Astrid Valerious resides."

Hector wasn't sure what to do in that very moment. Arnold was one of his friends and he would be putting both of their lives at risk if he exposed their whereabouts. However, Hector had selfish tendencies and Dracula wasn't the only one after Astrid. It seemed everyone in the room had their eyes on Hector including Dracula as they waited on him. Hector shakenly reached for the remote that was on the table and used the search tool to look up Astrid's name. The map zoomed in on North America and began to zoom even further till an address exposing the city state and zip appeared.

"Well Hector it seems we will be making a trip North America very soon."


	4. Dead man's Hollow

The deciduous forest along the Youghiogheny river was only a ten-minute drive from Astrid's house and it was where she would find herself spending most of her summers at. Arnold and Astrid found themselves walking down the familiar trail of dead mans hollow that they had walked many times before. The forest was a place of constant change as well teeming full of life and it was here where her worries seemed to simply disappear as she felt herself become one with nature. She closed her eyes allowing her other senses to take over as she listened to the birds in the trees, the trickle of the water from the creek that was afar and the swaying of trees from the light summers breeze. The air was fresh, crisp, and had a sweet smell of flowers that were in bloom making Astrid ever more in love with the place.

Arnold didn't share her same fascination with the forest as he swatted the bugs away from his face while he walked down the winding gravel trail. He wore his black backpack that contained the necessities for todays hunt along with four empty water jugs that were tied together by a rope that he had slung over his back as well.

"Awfully quiet back there." Said Arnold as he noticed her prolonged silence since they entered the forest.

"I'm just simply enjoying the sights; summer will be over before we know it."

It appeared more rain was on its way as the clouds began to darken and the wind picked up speed. The two were in no rush however, with rain approaching meant the place would be deserted and away from any prying eyes that might be watching them. The Ventrue strictly prohibited anyone from feeding off mortals which led to many visiting blood banks or in Arnold's instance hunting wild game. The blood banks were costly, and Arnold wasn't always so sure the people he was buying the blood off from could be trusted with his secret. He decided many years ago to abandon the blood banks for wild game offered the thrill of the hunt and not to mention the blood was fresh.

An old building that was in ruins could be seen ahead of them as they continued to trek the muddy trail. Astrid wasn't all to sure what this building was at one point in time, but it was a frequent place they would stop to take a break. The walls were covered in graffiti from gangs marking their turf while the bed of forest that surrounded the structure was covered in litter and debris.

"It seems we are not alone." Said Arnold as he kicked the still glowing embers from the fire that was almost burned out.

"I don't sense whomever was here is still lurking around." Said Astrid before taking a seat on the concrete steps to the building.

Arnold reached into his backpack to retrieve his pack of cigarettes as it seemed Astrid wanted to take a little break in their favorite hangout spot. He couldn't help but feel concerned about Astrid's silence as he took a few deep drags from his cigarette.

"What troubles you? I've known you long enough to know when something is on your mind." Said Arnold.

There had been many things on her mind way before the news of Dracula's possible return came about. A couple weeks had gone by since she discovered a questionable email between Arnold and another woman name Cecelia. She feared to accuse him of anything she was unsure of, but more importantly she feared the truth. It was a sickening feeling to know that her husband of over a hundred years was possibly capable of such acts as adultery however now was not to time to worry or bring up the topic. A bigger issue had now presented itself, if her suspicions were correct and Dracula had actually returned, they would need to stand together not divided.

"I just have a feeling something terrible is going to happen. I don't when or how, but I can't shake off this feeling."

"I'm assuming this all has to do with Dracula. I can't blame you for feeling apprehensive about the situation, but we can't allow our thoughts and spirits be ruled by paranoia until we know more. If I don't get anything in the mail tomorrow, I'll send Hector an email and go from there. However, we best hurry up and actually catch some dinner before the rain comes." Said Arnold.

Astrid just shook her head in agreeance as she went to stand up from where she sat. Arnold threw his cigarette butt to the ground and squashed it with his shoe before walking back to the overgrown trail full of weeds. Though Arnold was leading the way Astrid focused on the noises surrounding her as she tried to pick up on a heartbeat. Being a vampire, she learned to differentiate between a large animal and small animal's heartbeat. Those animals that were smaller had a faster heart beat than those of a larger size, the trick was to focus on one heart beat at a time when there were thousands all around.

Deep in thought while focused on listening for her prey, she didn't notice Arnold had stopped in the middle of the trail as she almost walked into him.

"Shhhh!" said Arnold before turning around with two of his fingers to his lips.

Before Astrid could even question anything, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her behind a tree where the both hid out of sight.

"In the clearing about two hundred feet from us I saw a massive brown bear." Said Arnold in a whisper.

"We would be set for a good two months compared to the scraps lately that we've been living off of." Said Astrid.

Slowly she peaked past the tree and was able to see the bear Arnold was talking about as it drank from the stream. She could almost feel herself start to salivate on the anticipation of having a decent meal that was well overdue.

"I shall approach it first; you stay behind and keep a look out." Said Arnold.

"I feel that is unwise the thing is too big to be taken on all by oneself." Said Astrid.

"I will call on you if needed, but until then stay put." Said Arnold as he dropped his backpack and empty jugs to the ground.

She watched his transformation take place in front of her while still in awe to this day for it was rare to see him in his beast form. The once dark brown eyes turned into an orangish red and his fangs elongated past his bottom lip. Reason the two of them never liked to transform often was because of the of black sharp spikes that would protrude from underneath their skin, destroying their clothing in the process. Hence why thrift shops and cheap clothing stores were essential to replacing the multitude of clothes they went through. The black spike covered the sides of his arms and legs as well as traveled some up his neck.

"Wish me luck." Said Arnold in a low growl before he took off running towards the bear.

From afar Astrid could see the bear was startled and had little to no time to react as Arnold tackled the bear from the side. The bear was powerful, but so was Arnold as he tried to get closer to the bear's neck with his sharp nails. The bear rolled over so that Arnold was underneath, the bear didn't haste in the slightest as it tried to bite and claw at Arnold. Astrid watched him as he was holding the bear's face inches away from his own as the bear bared its sharp teeth in Arnold's face.

He told her to stay put, but the situation didn't look good from where Astrid stood. Her shoulders tensed up as she held her breath for what seemed like the longest of time as Arnold continued to wrestle with the bear. Astrid was not worried about Arnold dying or getting severally hurt, if anything seeing him struggle and refusing her help was bothering her more. This charade had lasted too long for Astrid's liking and she decided to take off to assist Arnold with the bear.

Arnold had the bear's jaw in his hands as he tried his hardest to keep the bear from biting his face off. Drool from the bear's mouth covered his face while he almost wanted to gag from the horrific smell of its breath as it breathed down on him. The bear let out a loud growl in pain in Arnold's face as Astrid was latched onto the bear's back with her nails. It got on both of its hind legs allowing for Arnold to escape from underneath of it as it tried to shake off Astrid from its back.

The bear would go on all four paws then back on its hind legs while attempting at bucking Astrid off its back.

"Do something!" shouted Astrid as she could feel her grip slipping.

"Hang on!" shouted Arnold.

Arnold tackled the bear once more to where it fell flat on its back, crushing Astrid in the process. With the bear being stunned Arnold took his chance and twisted the bears neck till he could hear it snap. The bears movements ceased immediately; Astrid felt in that moment as if all the wind had been knocked right out of her for the bear had to be a few hundred pounds at least.

Seeing that his wife was being crushed by the bear he managed to push it off her before she rolled to her side trying to catch her breath.

"Never...again!" wheezed Astrid heavily.

"Ok I will admit that was way harder than I expected. Are you ok?"

Astrid gave him the death stare before shaking her head as she remained laying on the ground.

Arnold rubbed his face in the palm of his hands before looking down at the bear they just killed. He could start to feel the small droplets of rain on his bald head as it just took a moment to get himself together from the whole ordeal. He needed to bleed the animal immediately before most of it soaked into the ground leaving little to no blood left.

"I'll be back with my things. Just rest here for a moment." Said Arnold.

"Will do." Said Astrid bitterly as she watched him run back to where he left his back pack.

The rain was steadily coming down now and at this point she was now soaked from top to bottom with her wet hair glued to the side of her face. She was now sitting up while still on the ground next to bear.

"What an eventful day off this has been Arnold." Said Astrid.

He had returned with his backpack while unzippering it to pull out a funnel and clear tube from out of it. Grabbing one of the empty water jugs he went to kneel next to the bear just before cutting a deep gash in the side of its neck.

"If you are able to get up, will you bring over the other three jugs for this one is filling up quickly?" asked Arnold.

Slowly but surely, she managed to stand up on her own two feet while dragging them towards the other jugs. Times like these she thought of how simple it would be to just feed off humans. The simplicity of it all sounded enticing when it came to not having to deal with this whole mess of killing wild game and storing blood for later. They would kill when simply hungry with little to no fight from mortals that were weaker than them. Even the blood banks seemed more ideal than bleeding an animal in the middle of the woods when it was pouring down raining.

Two jugs down and two more to go before the bear would have been bled dry. She looked up Arnold who was mostly covered in mud from wrestling with the bear, but also his shirt was all tore up from transforming earlier making him look like he went through war.

"You are pissed at me now, but soon will be thanking me when we won't have to go hunting for at least a couple of months." Said Arnold as he finished up filling the last and final jug.

"This will probably last us three months since you will be leaving for Milan in a week or so." Said Astrid.

This seemed to catch Arnold off guard, because he never recalled telling Astrid about his upcoming trip yet. He went to sling the full jugs of blood over his shoulder after he put away all the other supplies in his back pack.  
" How did you know I was taking a trip to Milan? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you yet." Asked Arnold.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" asked Astrid as she followed Arnold back into the forest.

"You still didn't answer my question first Astrid."

She didn't want him to know she was snooping through his email earlier this month. It seemed every two months he would go visit Milan for what he called a "business trip". He claimed it was mandatory to meet with elders of the Ventrue, but it was rare that Astrid was allowed to come along.

"You were talking in your sleep a couple nights ago and also I figured it was about that time you needed to go back anyways." Said Astrid.

Astrid crossed her fingers hoping her lie appeared believable to Arnold. He gave her a questioning look but decided to not push the subject much more. The day had taken a toll on him and not to mention they still had a couple miles to walk before they were back at the car.

"Was going to tell you today actually just hadn't gotten around to it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Said Arnold.

Arnold began to worry in that moment if he had allowed his guard to come down that maybe she had read his thoughts. He didn't believe that he talked in his sleep for Astrid never mentioned that he did before. There were just somethings that Astrid didn't need to know that Arnold wished to remain private. Such secrets would bring an end to their relationship and what Astrid didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"It's ok. I know you are just a phone call away if I need you. May ask how long you will be gone?" asked Astrid."

"Hopefully only two weeks. I trust you will try to not go very far in the car while I'm away."

"Can't promise you that." Laughed Astrid.

Arnold rolled his eyes before he took ahold of her hand. He was thankful for the change in subject and continued to joke around with her about her horrible driving as finished walking the last and final mile back.


	5. Betrayal among friends

The skies were pitch black and the wind began to pick up speed once more, the storm had arrived just as soon as they made it to the car. The torrential rain was a hazard to drive in leaving Arnold and Astrid sitting in the car waiting for the storm to blow over. It was in that instant that the nagging feeling a doom was approaching had hit her once more. Though she was not religious it appeared that the heavens were crying, their tears were that of rain that would fall onto the earth. Perhaps it was a warning as to confirm this gut feeling she couldn't escape from for the last few weeks now.

An entire family wiped off the face of the earth, because of one man and where was god during all of this? If this god she was taught to believe in was a kind and merciful god, then why would he allow her to become this monster? It appeared god had turned his back on her that he had forsaken her, so in return she had turned her back on him and never looked back.

Arnold was smoking a cigarette in the car once more while Astrid stared off into the distance as far as she could see. The wind shield wipers were going on full blast creating this awful rubbing noise against glass. Within a few moments as they sat there in silence was when Arnold's cell phone started off. Reaching deep into his pocket he looked at the caller ID and was shocked to see it was Hector.

"Who is it?" asked Astrid.

Arnold didn't answer her but did immediately answered the phone.

"Well hello Hector! It's good to hear from you. How are you?" asked Arnold.

Even Astrid was shocked for Hector hardly ever called for he mostly contacted the two of them by email or mail. Hector had been a dear friend to Arnold even before Astrid had ever came into the picture, but Hector didn't sit too well with Astrid. The way he talked to Astrid was very flirtatious and sometimes in appropriate. He had even gone as far as kissing Astrid forcefully when he was very intoxicated at a party, he threw at his mansion two years back. Astrid had told Arnold of what had happened, but Arnold seemed to shrug it off and stating Hector meant no harm by it. Since then she tried to avoid him at all cost as to not come in between Arnold and Hector's friendship.

"I'm well Arnold thank you for asking. I hope you and Astrid are well too. Reason for my call is I find myself staying a couple days in the states and wanted to know if I could plan a time to meet up?" asked Hector.

"You're in the states? That's wonderful! I was starting to lose faith Hector for I haven't received any correspondence in the last few weeks from the Ventrue at all." Said Arnold.

"My friend... there has been a lot that's going on and I have urgent news that can't wait until your trip next week. Would you possibly be free tomorrow so we could discuss some private matters?" asked Hector.

"Sure, just tell me a time a place and I'll be there. I can bring Astrid too if you'd like." Said Arnold.

Astrid immediately started waiving her arms at Arnold to get his attention and started saying the word "No" a few times under her breath.

"On second thought I'll just come alone. Astrid just informed me she has some things to attend to around the house." Said Arnold.

"Not a problem at all Arnold. I shall send you an email later this evening with a time and place to meet up tomorrow. Until then rest well and I look forward to seeing you soon. Good day Arnold."

"And you as well Hector." Said Arnold before ending the phone call.

Arnold had the phone still in his hand while still in disbelief Hector was in the states. Hector had taken two actions that were very unlike him one was calling; another was leaving Europe.

"Somethings up Astrid, I'd really wish you would come along for I feel this all stems back to you know who." Said Arnold.

Arnold put the car in reverse even with the rain still heavily coming down, he was eager to get home straight away to read Hector's email.

"Arnold you know damn well why I won't come, or have you forgotten what happened two summers ago?"

They were now at a red light waiting to turn left onto the bridge. The wind once again picked up speed and they could feel it rock their car a little as they waited for the light to turn green.

"Geez Astrid! You're still bent out of shape about that?"

"Look I'm no fool, I know he has a small crush on you, but nothing more. If anything, he is harmless. I'd think you would be flattered that someone other than your husband finds you attractive." Said Arnold before making a turn on the bridge.

"I just don't care for the man is all and nor do I trust him. Tell me again how you two became close?" asked Astrid.

"Samuel is my master and Hector is Samuel's master. I was introduced to Hector a long time ago through Samuel. However, I seem to be closer to Hector than that of my own master and that is how it has always been." Said Arnold.

Later that evening two were sitting on their patio in the back yard around the fire pit. The storm had past leaving a clear night with not a cloud in sight. The air was damp and chilly, a perfect night for fire as Astrid snuggled up next to Arnold on the wicker love seat. With each having a cup full to the brim with blood, they feasted together on the meal they had caught earlier. The blood was quite tasty and not to mention fresh, that not even one drop of blood was left from Astrid's cup.

"Hungry I see, shall I refill your cup?" asked Arnold

"I'm good now but thank you. It was really delicious; this was a perfect way to end the day." Said Astrid.

The two sat in silence around the fire pit as they watched the red and purple embers of the fire glow before them. It seemed to have a calming effect on Astrid that she felt her eyes starting to get heavy. Arnold was the night owl and would be up all hours of the night for he maybe only slept two to three hours on most nights. He would always call her old, because it was always around eleven at night when she needed to sleep.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get more to drink. I'll take your cup if you're done?" asked Arnold.

She handed him her red solo cup before he went inside. Astrid noticed he had left his phone on the bench next to her. Never had she gone through his phone never had she once ever not trusted him. However, it felt tempting and if an anything she wanted to put her worries at ease. Arnold had an old flip phone that he refused to upgrade to a smart phone. He was at times set in his ways for Arnold wasn't too fond of technology. She quickly looked back at the door to see he was still busy inside before looking through his contacts. Immediately she went to the letter in C in his contacts and found that he actually had someone by the name of Cecilia in his contacts, she could only assume it was the same Cecilia who he was emailing a few weeks back. Astrid started to hear footsteps and instantly closed the phone while putting it back where it was when he left it. He came back out with another cup full of blood before taking a seat next to her once more.

"Arnold there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Said Astrid.

"What might that be?" asked Arnold before taking a sip from his cup.

She was extremely nervous that her palms sweaty and she felt as if was shaking all over. Arnold kept looking at her waiting for her to respond, but she couldn't make any words escape her lips.

"What's wrong Astrid?" asked Arnold.

"I just wanted to ask if you still loved me and also that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me?" asked Astrid.

Arnold was kind of shocked by her question for they had been together for over a hundred and he figured it was quite obvious that he did.

"Of course, I love you! Don't I tell you every day that I do? Also why are you asking me if I would do anything to hurt you?" asked Arnold.

"I just need some reassurance sometimes is all." Said Astrid.

She chickened out again and couldn't bring herself to asking him what was truly on her mind. Arnold was also worried too though you wouldn't know it through his calm demeanor. These remarks and off the wall questions she had been asking lately were making him a little paranoid to the point he had to change his password on his computer and delete text messages. These deep dark secrets he carried around were even before Astrid and now that she was becoming more suspicious of him, he had to take extra measures to cover up his tracks.

"Look at me." Said Arnold as he lifted her chin up with two of his fingers, so she was now staring at him.

"I love you and you alone. When I sired you, I knew I'd be spending eternity with you and I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't worry your pretty little head off when it comes into question about how I feel for you." Said Arnold before he planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." Said Astrid after she kissed him back and went to embrace him in a hug.

It seemed she held him closer and tighter to her that night than she had ever done before. She felt as if she was losing him as she shed a few tears of blood from the corner of her eyes. Quickly she wiped the tears from her eyes before she let go of him, last thing she needed was for him to see her cry.

"It's getting late, I should get some sleep. Will you be joining me?" asked Astrid

"I'm going to stay up for a bit more at least until the fire burns out. I shall be in shortly." Said Arnold.

With that being said Astrid got up from her seat and started to head to the back door. Her heart was heavy to the point she didn't know how much longer she could go on like this. If he was indeed cheating on her could she forgive him even? Could she ever regain the trust that they once had? Ignorance was bliss to Astrid for she felt if she had never seen that email, she wouldn't be bottling up inside this fear and anguish. Everything would've been status quo and Astrid learned in her many years that boring was sometimes ok, compared to chaos or drama.

"I love you, goodnight." Said Arnold just as she was about to walk inside.

"Love you more." Was her reply before she gently closed the screen door behind her.

Exhausted and his mind still in a foggy state from waking up, Arnold was already on the road that early afternoon. It was another dreary day as the clouds were dark once again with an expectation of more rain to come. He was to meet Hector at the waterfront which was a shopping district twenty minutes from his house. Arnold had somewhat hoped the email would've given him a heads up as to why he wanted to meet Arnold on such short notice. Why it couldn't wait until next week when he would be in Milan, Arnold wasn't too sure.

He arrived fifteen minutes early as he sat on a bench along the bike trail. Where he sat was secluded underneath an oak tree the only disturbance was the occasional bicyclist that would ride by now and then. From where he sat, he had a great view of the Monongahela river that joined the Ohio river just before it reached Pittsburgh. The water of the Monongahela was cold, murky, and carried much debris from last night's storm. Arnold looked at the time on his watch and it was exactly two pm, the time Hector instructed for them to meet. Punctual as always, he could now see Hector walking down the trail towards him.

"Hello stranger! It's been too long." Said Hector as he went to embrace Arnold in a hug.

"Good to see you too my friend. Please take a seat." Said Arnold before sitting back down.

There were many things Arnold admired about his friend and one being Hector was always well dressed. He wore a white dress shirt that was underneath a well fitted black jacket and it seemed to match well with his denim jeans. Arnold always figured since Hector lived in Milan, that he had to look the part. His friend had power and money as well as a good reputation among his peers, everything Arnold wished to have some day. However, Arnold noticed his friend never seemed to be satisfied with anything like how a vampire's thirst is never satiated. Though Hector was more accomplished than Arnold, he took pity on his friend for always alone. His strive for perfection left no room for love and that no woman could ever seem to meet this cookie cutter image he thought they should be.

"I know me being here is a shock to you. However, what I'm about to tell you can't wait until your trip next week." Said Hector while staring down at his feet.

"I have a hunch as to why you are here. Is he truly back Hector?" asked Arnold.

"Our worst fears have come true Arnold. I've come to warn you that you and Astrid are no longer safe. He knows where you live and is coming for the two of you." Said Hector.

The world around Arnold seemed to stop in that very moment. Shocked and somewhat scared he didn't know how to reply; his mind was racing he was having a difficult time comprehending it all.

"Arnold did you hear me? It's urgent that you and Astrid leave tonight and go somewhere safe." Said Hector as he pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and placed it into Arnold's hand.

"I have a friend who might be able to help offer a place for you two to stay. His name, address, and phone number are listed on that piece of paper. Stay there for as long as you need for your home is no longer safe." Said Hector.

"How does he even know where we live in the first place?" asked Arnold.

Hector got real quiet leaving an awkward silence between the two. Dracula was the rightful king of the vampires and Hector had to step down at least for the time being. However, Hector had much bigger fish to fry that were more important other than his friendship with Arnold. People were replaceable in Hector's eyes and in Arnold's case it was no different.

"He showed up randomly one night at one of our weekly meetings. Dracula was quite adamant on knowing where the two of your resided and so I told him." Said Hector.

"So, let me get this straight. You just told him where we lived? Why couldn't you have lied or told him you didn't know?" demanded Arnold.

Arnold felt as if he was going to lose his cool. He wasn't one to easily snap or lose control when he was angry, but Hector's nonchalant attitude was irking him. The coward wouldn't even make eye contact with him as he questioned him.

"You expect me to lie to Dracula and hope he doesn't find out? Last thing I need is a stake through my heart. At least I'm here giving you notice so you can manage to escape." Said Hector.

"We wouldn't need your damn notice if you didn't tell him in the first-place you coward!" Shouted Arnold who now got up from the bench and was now standing before Hector.

"Arnold...Arnold calm yourself down." Said Hector while holding his hands up in front of his chest.

"Calm down? How can I when you just betrayed us by giving him our address?"

Arnold immediately grabbed ahold the front of Hector's jacket forcing Hector to stand so that their faces were inches apart. He felt as if he was seeing red that all he wanted to do in that moment in time was strangle Hector. The one person besides his wife that he thought he could trust and now to find he was sadly mistaken.

"I guess the saying that states you can only trust yourself holds much more weight to it than I had originally thought. As of today, Hector we are finished and you better hope for your sake I never see you again." Said Arnold before letting go of Hector's jacket.

He made way to leave immediately, if what Hector was saying was true, he didn't have much more time to spare and had to make it home quickly.

"Arnold don't be like this. What would you have done in my situation?" asked Hector who was now walking fast to catch up to Arnold. Arnold continued to ignore him, but Hector was persistent and teleported in front of Arnold blocking him from going any farther.

"Step aside Hector. "demanded Arnold.

"Not until you listen to reason."

"Oh, I've heard enough of your nonsense to last me an eternity now move! Said Arnold.

With Hector refusing to move only angered Arnold more. His fangs were elongated while his eyes changed color and if Hector didn't get the hint now to leave him alone then there would hell to pay.

"To answer your question from earlier I would rather die than become a coward and betray my friends. Now I'll repeat myself for the last and final time Hector when I say step aside now!"

Hector still didn't budge even as Arnold was getting increasingly angrier by the second. He was head of the Ventrue and much more powerful than Arnold was so any threats that came his way he took lightly. Again, Arnold's hands found themselves on the front of Hector's jacket before pushing him against the metal picketed gate that separated the trail from the river down below. The metal spikes of the fence were now slowly impaling Hector in the back as Arnold continue to push harder on his chest.

"Arnold... you might want to stop this right now." Choked Hector.

"I don't think so; you aren't getting off that easily." Arnold spat back.

Hector shakenly lifted his arm as he winced in pain to be able to point at the bystander who was now staring at the two.

"Stop this madness right now! Someone is right behind you staring at us." Said Hector.

Instantly the orangish red eyes turned back to his dark brown ones while his teeth retracted back to normal. He slowly looked over his shoulder while still firmly holding Hector against the metal gate to see a man in a waiter's uniform standing a few feet away from him.

"Is there a problem?" asked the young man who had his arms crossed in front of his chest by now.

Hector simply offered a smile despite the amount of pain he was in and loss the blood that now formed a puddle around his feet.

"Simply just settling some differences my boy. Sorry we got carried away we were just about to leave." sneered Hector at Arnold.

"The guests can hear you from inside shouting at one another. You best leave at once before the police are called." Said the waiter before turning to head back to the restaurant. Arnold looked back at Hector just as the waiter disappeared back inside the restaurant. He could see Hector had lost a great deal of blood from the color of his skin to the amount of blood that was at their feet. His eyes never left Hector's as he now looked upon the man in front of him with such hatred that was so foreign to him. Years of friendship gone within a matter of fifteen minutes, but the damage was done and was beyond repair. Arnold was at a loss for words that he didn't say anything at all as he let go of Hector's jacket. He left Hector impaled to the fence offering no help or assistance as he walked back to his car in silence. Though he hurt Hector like Hector had did on to him the pain would not let go. The fury was still fresh the seeing of red was real as he felt himself shakenly opening the car door before getting in. He wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to Astrid when he wasn't handling it all too well himself. Though his heart did not beat he took deep breaths of air in and out as he sat behind the wheel still parked in the parking lot. Realizing he desperately needed a cigarette, he fished inside his pocket of his beige shorts till he pulled out his pack of smokes. Smacking the pack against his hand in an impatient matter it only dawned on him shortly after that he had smoked the last cigarette on his way here. This seemed to set him off in a fit of rage once more and began punching the wheel several times imagining it was Hector's face. The horn was continuously going off with each blow to the steering wheel that he inflicted on it, but the last punch he threw he had missed the wheel. His hand missed the wheel and he punched right through the window leaving a big gaping hole in the of the windshield. Slowly he withdrew his hand from the large hole he created with his fist and examined all the blood mixed with shards of glass stuck in his hand. Arnold now rested his head on the back of his seat as he laughed silently to himself while the inside of his car and himself were now covered in blood. For a moment he thought he completely lost his mind while continuing to laugh at all the events that had transpired over the past half an hour. Hector who he thought was a friend had now betrayed them, Dracula knew where they lived and was now after them, and not to mention he destroyed his car in a fit of rage. Arnold went to put the key in the ignition and almost couldn't believe the car actually started even after all the abuse he inflicted upon it. Just before he was about to put the car into drive the white air bag went off immediately almost knocking him out as it inflated.

"Fuck my life!" he said to himself before popping the air bag with his nails. He could hear his phone go off and could see it was Astrid calling, but decided to ignore it. With a couple deeper breaths he finally put the car in drive and sped off towards home.


	6. Uninvited

Rain was on the forecast once again it seemed all it did was rain anymore. The four seasons of summer, spring, fall, and winter were taken over by constant rain day in and day out. As if Astrid's anxiety that plagued her mind daily wasn't enough, was now intertwined with bouts of depression from lack of sun light. She grew up being taught that vampires fear sunlight and this was true in some breeds of vampires. However, Arnold and Astrid were immune to the potential hazards the sun may cause, it seemed to be the only thing that made her still well you know human.

She peered out the window to her kitchen while washing the dishes at the same time. Droplets of rain slid down the windowpane one after another to where it seemed there was no end in sight to this rain. Arnold had been gone for nearly an hour now and earlier she tried calling him, but it ended up going straight to voicemail. Exhausted from lack of sleep she continued to press on till she finished the last and final dish before placing in the dish rack to dry. Usually during sleep was when she would catch a break from her anxieties, but as of last night her sweet dreams turned into nightmares. She dreamed of Dracula as she tossed n turned that very night in bed. In the dream Dracula was speaking to her, but his words were muffled she couldn't make out what he was saying. Darkness consumed the two of them and Astrid was towards the end running away from him in this dark abyss that the two found themselves in.

She remembered waking up at three in the morning covered in sweat while panting at the same time. By then she couldn't go back to sleep and laid there in bed till eventually Arnold woke up later. To a degree she felt insane for her intuition was screaming something was amiss everyday all day these past few weeks. Arnold was all she had and bothering him with her problems she couldn't bring herself to even doing, it was out of the question as far as she was concerned.

Looking up from the sink she saw Arnold's red car pull into the driveway in front of the house. She noticed a big gaping hole was on the windshield with webs of cracks circled around it. Immediately she left the kitchen to answer the front door to let Arnold in for it was still pouring outside.

"Arnold what the hell happened to the car?" asked Astrid in shock as she now saw the white air as well on the passenger seat.

He walked past her in haste ignoring her as he did before he marched towards the steps. Arnold was still furious and with no words coming to mind on how to explain the dire circumstances they were in, well he figured it was best if he didn't say anything at all. A moment to himself was what he had needed enough to make time to make a few phone calls and a few arrangements. Astrid watched him storm off up the wooden stairs to their bedroom before he slammed the door shut.

His behavior was odd never had she ever in their long marriage seen him act like this. She was even hesitant to follow him up the stairs, but she had to get to the bottom of this, so she proceeded up the stairs. Once reaching the bedroom door she knocked a couple of times to see if she could come in.

"Arnold may I come in?" asked Astrid.

After several moments of silence when it was clear he wasn't going to reply to her she opened the door cautiously to see what he was up to. Suitcases could be seen sprawled all over the bed with Arnold shuffling back n forth between the closet and the bed. He had armfuls of clothes that he was throwing into the suitcases with each trip he made, he almost seemed frantic and it alarmed Astrid somewhat.

"Are you ok?" asked Astrid.

"Does it look like I'm ok Astrid?" spat Arnold as he for a second stopped what he was doing.

"Can you at least tell me why you are acting like this?" asked Astrid.

"Not now Astrid. I need you to pack up your belongings as well and please don't ask questions. There isn't much time to explain anything right now." Said Arnold

Astrid was about to say something in response but stopped as she heard the doorbell ring. Arnold was too preoccupied with packing, but Astrid knew better there was no reasoning with him at this point. Gently she closed the bedroom door behind her and went to make way towards the front door as the doorbell went off again. Swinging the door open to her surprise stood Hector Esposito on her front porch. This was very unexpected; Astrid was extremely flabbergasted by everyone's extreme behaviors for Arnold was acting crazy and now Hector was randomly showing up on her doorstep.

"Why hello Hector! This is a pleasant surprise." Said Astrid as she tried to lie through her teeth.

Hector was dreamy, charismatic, and at times a tad creepy for Astrid's taste, but there was no denying the butterflies she felt when he was around. Above all she didn't just trust him and wanted run, so she didn't have to look at those perfect white teeth, his chiseled jaw, and those fierce amber eyes of his.

"Now you should know better that I couldn't leave the states without saying goodbye to you as well." Said Hector before bending down and kissing the top of her hand.

Her dead heart for a moment felt like it came back to life once more and was doing summersaults in her chest. The skin on her arms all the way to her neck broke out in goosebumps. This wasn't good this wasn't good at all she thought to herself.

"I also stopped by to see Arnold once more. Do you think you could grab him for me?" asked Hector.

"Um... he for some reason is in a terrible mood, did something happen earlier when you two hanged out?" asked Astrid.

Hector was good at lying while he put on front to make it look as if he had no clue what Astrid was speaking of. He smiled at her once more for he could tell he was having an affect on her as hard as she tried to mask it.

"Not sure what you are talking about. He seemed perfectly ok when he left to go back to his car. Could I please come in perhaps and see if I can cheer the old man up?" asked Hector.

"Be my guest for maybe you may have better luck than me." Laughed Astrid nervously.

"I'll be right back by the way forgot to grab something out of my car." Said Hector.

"Alright I'm going to go let Arnold know you're here." Said Astrid.

She watched Hector run off towards his car in the pouring down rain, but as she stared off into the distance, she thought she could see someone sitting in his passenger seat. With the heavy rain she couldn't be too sure since he was parked somewhat down the road but shrugged it off as she went up the stairs to fetch Arnold.

Once she reached the upstairs, she was now in the front of the door trying to jiggle open the doorknob to find out it was locked. Sighing in frustration she pounded on the door a couple of times in hopes he would unlock the door.

"Arnold please open the door and come out. Your friend Hector is downstairs waiting for you." Said Astrid.

The shuffling she could hear on the other side of the door suddenly stopped before Arnold swung open the door almost causing her to jump. His orangish red eyes were now ablaze with anger and Astrid was now regretting even knocking on the door.

"Come again?" asked Arnold through gritted teeth.

"Hector... Hector Esposito is downstairs waiting for you."

He nudged past her as he made a sharp turn to the right to head down the stairs. Quickly she soon after followed, but almost walked right into him when he stopped in the middle of the staircase. She didn't know why he stopped she wanted to almost yell at him till she saw exactly while he was frozen in place.

At the bottom of the staircase Hector wasn't alone and standing beside him was the monster she hoped she would never see again, the monster who terrorized her dreams, and the monster that annihilated her family it was no other than Count Vladislaus Dragulia in the flesh. He was everything that she remembered him by all those years ago. His attire was military in design and was dressed in entirely in black from head to toe. The raven black hair of his was tied back in gold clip that matched the single golden loop earing that he wore in one ear. His dark blue eyes came into contact with hers never did she leave his sight for he never seen much of Astrid Valerious before until now.

Beautiful in an angelic way he thought for her skin looked as though it was porcelain matched with her bloodstained lips and stunning brown eyes. Similar in appearance to her sister Anna, but fairer and he simply at that moment felt he was at a loss for words. Such a shame he was to find this rare beauty all these years later after she was claimed by another.

"My my Astrid I must say that death suites you well." Said Dracula.

"Hector what is the meaning of all of this. I demand you tell me at once!" shouted Arnold as he still stood on the steps.

"It's quite simple Arnold, you see the Count has offered me a great deal that I found hard to pass up. I'm simply holding my end of the bargain by bringing him to meet the two of you after all these years. I think it would be best if we all sit down with a drink and hear what he has to say."

"It seems you have forgotten how I told you earlier I wish to never see you again. It is one thing to spit on our friendship, but no you had to take it a step farther by bringing the enemy into my home!" shouted Arnold.

Dracula turned his attention to Arnold who was now red all in the face it seemed as if he was going to explode in that very moment. He almost couldn't help, but chuckle to himself at Arnold's expense.

"Oh, Arnold you don't want me as an enemy. It would be wise to listen to your friend and lets all discuss this over some refreshments shall we." Said Dracula.

Hector and Dracula turned around and went to seat themselves in the living room while they would await patiently for their hosts to join them.

It all dawned on Astrid in that very moment when it came to the constant nagging feelings and the endless nights of nightmares was all warning her of this very moment. Astrid felt sure in that moment she was done for that Hector had brought Dracula here to kill her. She was right all along about that snake and was beating herself up for she allowed him into her own home.

"Arnold what should we do?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know Astrid I don't know. That's why I was in such a hurry to leave as soon as I came home. Hector betrayed us and now we have to find a way out of this mess." Said Arnold.

"Look if they are willing to talk civilly, I don't see why we can't at least hear them out. As much as it terrifies me, we don't have much of a choice." Whispered Astrid into Arnold's ear.

Sighing heavily, he took Astrid's hand and the two walked together into the living room before seating themselves on the sofa across from Hector and Dracula. There was an uncomfortable silence between the four people in the room. Astrid wanted to run away, Arnold looked as if he wanted to rip Dracula and Hector into shreds, and Dracula simply found amusement in Arnold's anger. He had known Arnold for years and he was no threat in Dracula's eyes if anything a nuisance that needed to be dealt with. His eyes found Astrid's once more before she went to look down at the ground as his glance towards her seemed to make her feel uncomfortable. It was only after what seemed like several minutes that Arnold was calm enough to talk and break the silence.

"How are you back and more importantly why are you here?" asked Arnold.

"I'm afraid I have a bone to pick with you Arnold. These last couple hundred years away has led to me find out who my true supporters are. From I've been told I have you to thank for my demise." Said Dracula.

Nothing good was going to come from this thought Astrid as she watched Arnold's shoulders tense and his knuckles were turning white as he balled them into fists up. It was clear Dracula was taking pleasure in pissing Arnold off and it was only a matter of time before things got out of hand.

"Hector you slimly sack of shit this all your fault!" said Arnold.

"Don't blame Hector for your wrong doings. He maybe a coward, but he remains loyal to me unlike you. It was you who reported me to the Vatican and in response to what you told them they sent Gabriel Van Helsing after me. He killed my brides, my children and in the end me as well. You have betrayed the son of the devil and you will have hell to pay for that." Sneered Dracula.

"You don't scare me." Said Arnold even though it was a lie. Dracula was more powerful than he was and only a fool would dare challenge Dracula. Arnold knew he had to bite his tongue if he was to make it out of this alive.

"You should be Arnold for you of all people know what I'm capable of and yet you dare stab me behind the back. However, centuries in Hell has given me time to reflect and I decided all will be forgiven if you honor two demands that I have for you."

Arnold was even afraid to ask what those requests might be. They could be anything and knowing how shrewd Dracula was he could foretell this was going to end badly. He could feel Astrid grab ahold of his hand that was still formed in a fist. Gently with her thumb she rubbed his hand hoping to calm whatever emotions he was feeling now.

"Look leave Arnold out of this. I know you've come to kill me, but promise me when you do that, you'll leave Arnold alone. I won't let people die or suffer on my account." Said Astrid.

Her comment caused Dracula to laugh, it wasn't before long Hector joined in with the laughter, yet he didn't know what they were laughing about. Hector wouldn't allow Dracula to harm Astrid if anything he might be able to convince Dracula of allowing her to live and she would be his new mate once Arnold was out of the picture.

"I have no intention of killing you my dear in fact I have found a purpose for you that should suit me well. You see Arnold my demands are simple I ask that you pledge your allegiance to me and bow before your king. Once you do that, I shall relinquish all your duties as a husband for Astrid will be coming with me." Said Dracula.

"Absolutely not! That's it, get out of my house at once!" shouted Arnold as he stood up from the couch.

"I'm afraid I won't leave empty handed Arnold. I'm giving you a choice because one way or another I always get what I want." Said Dracula.

"You can shove your demands up your ass and get out of my house now." Shouted Arnold.

Dracula had now stood from the couch and Astrid noticed he was holding something behind his back, but she couldn't make out what it was. Arnold was now face to face with Dracula with Arnold being a couple inches taller than Dracula. He would not falter he would not beg for mercy he would attempt to take on his enemy. Dracula had grabbed him by the neck with one hand too quickly for Arnold to even get out of the way. He tried to pry off Dracula's hand with two of his own hands as his fingernails dug into his flesh.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please let him go." Cried Astrid as she remained seated on the couch. This caused Dracula to loosen his grip on Arnold's neck, but still had his other hand resting behind his back.

"Come with me willingly and I promise no harm will come to you my dear. What will it be?" asked Dracula.

Blood tears rolled down her face for all she wanted was for him to let Arnold go. If Arnold was safe, she didn't care what happened to her. She felt as if she had to sacrifice herself to the devil to ensure his safety and she would do just that. Astrid loved him too much to see anything bad happen to him.

"I'll come with you just let him go please." Cried Astrid.

Satisfied with her answer he let go of Arnold's neck, but he knew better than to leave Arnold be. Arnold must pay for his treason accordingly he thought as he held in his other hand behind his back a needle.

"Hector please escort Astrid out to the car." Said Dracula.

"She's not going anywhere!" shouted Arnold as he tried to swing a punch at Dracula. However, Dracula was too quick once more and logged the needle filled with a clear liquid into Arnold's neck before dogging out of the way.

Arnold felt instantly as soon as the needle pricked him the effects of whatever he was injected with. The room started to spin followed by a massive migraine that literally brought him to his knees from the sheer amount of pain he was in. Everything around him seemed muffled for he could hear Astrid's screams and Hector's cackling in the distance. It was then when his eyes went towards the back of his head and he started to seize on the floor with blood pouring from the sides of his mouth.

"Werewolf venom very toxic to vampires if I may say. Are you ready to go Astrid?" asked Dracula as he waived the needle close to Astrid's face.

Hector was holding both Astrid's arms behind her back so she couldn't get anywhere close to Arnold.

"How could you! You promised you would let him go and not hurt him." Cried Astrid.

"I promised to let him go and I promised no harm would come to you, but I didn't promise that no harm would come to him." Said Dracula.

Arnold was now laying in a puddle of his own blood before his body stopped convulsing. His eyes were lifeless, she could hear his last breath escape from his lips as she watched helplessly across the room from where Hector was holding her. There would be no more good mornings, no more I love you's, and no more of his touch for Arnold was no more.


	7. Run for your life

It seemed sorrow and gravity ganged up on her for it was too much for her to bear as she came to knees. She sobbed uncontrollably as she waited for some sign that this was all but a dream that Arnold was ok. His eyes were lifeless, the stench of his blood filled the air around them. She wished his life was spared instead of hers for he was her master, husband, and protector. It was all in a matter of seconds and he was gone just like that it seemed surreal like it wasn't really happening. Dracula seemed pleased with the outcome of his handy work and smiled proudly as he approached Astrid who was still being constrained by Hector.

"Take a good look Astrid. You see what happens to my enemies they all perish each and every one of them." Said Dracula as he approached her.

She refused to look she couldn't any more it was at this point a struggle to do so. All she felt compelled to do was run, run far away from this place far from Dracula far from her problems just anywhere peace was guaranteed. Dracula cupped her chin firmly making her look up once again at Arnold who was stewing in his own pool of blood. Had she not suffered enough? Why prolong this torment? She thought.

"This would've went much smoothly if he would have just complied with my demands. A pity Arnold seems to never learn from his mistakes. What he fails to realize he may have won the battle, but I'll always win the war. With that in mind... I ask you if will come peacefully and do this the easy way."

He gently wiped a tear of blood escaping her eyes with his finger before he went to lick the blood off his thumb. His eyes lit up an electric blue as the taste of her blood was divine only left him wanting more, but this was not the time for that. They needed to flee the scene for someone surely would've noticed the commotion by now.

"Or we can do this the hard way and you shall share the same fate as Arnold. Life is full of choices and it seems to me yours are limited at the moment."

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with you." Shouted Astrid before she spit in his face as Dracula was still crouching before her.

Immediately he wiped the spit that managed to get into his eye off him with his sleeve. Astrid didn't have much time to react when she felt a stinging sensation across her left cheek causing her head to swing to the right. Dracula had slapped her he was furious with her defiance, but at the same time half expected it. The gypsy blood flowed through her veins which accounted for her feisty and bold behavior.

"You're lucky I'm in a considerate mood today princess. Such behavior will not be tolerated going forward. Hector we best be off, shall we?" stated Dracula as he arose from the floor.

Astrid with her head still feeling stuck looking right looked at the door that was wide open still. She had to escape in this very moment for this was her one and only chance. The place where she had called home for thirty years now had nothing left to offer her now. Her old life as she knew of it was shattered and beyond repair. There was no fixing this it was to much too handle she had to escape right then and there. Sharply she elbowed Hector in the stomach causing him to release her wrists before she bolted off and ran out the front door.

"Get up you idiot! She is getting away." Dracula angrily shouted at Hector who was doubled down in pain on the floor.

Hector proved useless so Dracula once more had to control the situation at hand and ran out the front door after Astrid in the pouring down rain.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she ran down Portsmouth drive in the pouring down rain. She could hear them shouting out after her, but there was no sense in running. Running was a futile point of escape so in that moment she decided to do something she hadn't done so in a long time and that was spread her wings while taking off into dark clouded sky. Black wings ripped through her skin of her back causing a brief moment in pain till they full elongated as she prepared to touch off the ground. Leather wings black as night carried her higher and higher into the atmosphere with the rain soaking her as it heavily came down upon her. As she flew up towards the heavens everything and everyone looked like ants to her down below. She could see the lights of all the houses, skyscrapers, and streets as if it looked like some sort of electrical grid. The beautiful breathtaking view below was short lived when she could hear a loud shrieking noise behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she could see two black winged beasts heading in her direction. Adrenalin kicked causing her to beat her wings faster, she didn't have a clue where she was going or where to fly to it was all a matter of losing them as she dove in and out of the clouds before her.

"Take that side." Commanded Dracula as Hector sped up to the left of Astrid and Dracula remained on the right of her.

Hector was now parallel to her as was Dracula for she seemed sandwiched between the two of them in the open air. Hector made his first move and rammed right into her causing her to collide with Dracula who was flying next to her.

"You're surrounded Astrid give up now and we shall show you mercy, we swear of it!" hollered Hector over the heavy rain and howling wind.

"Right! Just like how you showed Arnold mercy. I think I'll take my chances." She said as she elevated herself higher up into the atmosphere as the two trailed behind her.

The air became dryer and thinner the farther up she traveled, though the sky seemed infinite she wasn't sure how much higher up she could go. Weaving in and out of the blankets of clouds she turned to look over her shoulder again to see no one was following her. Astrid flapped her wings keeping her elevated as she circled around to see if there was any sight of them anywhere.

Everything about this situation was less than to be desired for Arnold was gone, her one and only ally. Even if she was to escape them and make it out of this alive, Hector would have members of the Ventrue hunt her down. With Arnold gone, all her family dead, and now Dracula was after she agreed she would need a miracle right now. Continuing to hover in the air lost in her own thoughts of where to go from here she wasn't paying to Hector who was approaching her. The loud blowing of the wind made it easy for him to sneak up on her undetected leaving her vulnerable to his attacks. It all happened so fast that one minute she was alone and then next Hector was only a couple feet in front of her giving no time for Astrid to even move out of the way.

Astrid took a blow to the stomach as he collided into her, but not only that he had his claws deeply embedded in one of her wings. Hector seemed to be enjoying this little game of cat n mouse as he watched Astrid helplessly try to free her wing from his grasp.

"Awe why do you resist me Astrid. I thought we were better than that?" said Hector with much sarcasm before cutting deeper into wing with his sharp nails.

With one wing flapping and Hector holding the other one she couldn't keep herself afloat. This constant power struggle between the two made Astrid feel as if she was on the losing side here. Her circumstances dire and the only thing keeping her from plummeting towards the earth was Hector till had grasp of her wing.

"Let go of me!" she commanded as she made a final attempt to try shaking him off her wing, but Hector was persistent.

"Oh, now you want me to let go of you. Could've fooled me two summers ago when you attended my party. You couldn't keep your hands off me from what I recall."

"You're insane! You know that? Now let go of me." Hollered Astrid over the loud wind that whipped at her wet hair.

It was becoming apparent he wasn't going to let go and it would be only a matter of time before Dracula would show up again. No way she was going to go peacefully with these two, she rather be dead burning in hell than suffer this fate. The one and only option she foresaw she could take in that instant was something she dreaded on ever doing. The pain would be immense and there was no telling if she would live through the whole ordeal of cutting off her wing, but it appeared to be her only option. Hector immediately stopped laughing at Astrid's expense when he saw her trying to tear off her wing with her nails.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the hell away from you!"

"Listen to me before you do something you will regret." Implored Hector as he saw the blood gushing from her open wound.

"I've heard enough from you to last me an eternity. Everything is so fucked up right now because of you. How could you? How could you betray us like this?"

"I can very easily live with myself for I didn't become head of the Ventrue by being friendly to everyone I have crossed paths with. Now you're in quite the dilemma and I'm offering you a way out. Unless you want to share the same exact fate as your family and now Arnold, I suggest you come with me now while we still have a chance to escape."

The two looked to their left as they could hear a loud screeching sound in the distance. Dracula was coming he would reach them in a matter of seconds and certainly not enough to decide on the offer she was just given.

"Astrid he's coming! Stop pissing around and let's go."

"No..."

"What do you mean no? He plans to kill you once he gets back to Romania."

"I don't care anymore... Let him come. With my family and Arnold gone...I have no reason to live. You guys have taken everything and I can't justify living this life anymore when there is nothing left. Said Astrid just before she went to slice the remainder of her wing off her back.

"Noooooo!" cried Hector as he watched her plunge down into the depths below. Hector was in such disbelief the only thing solidifying the fact that she actually did it was the torn off wing of hers in his grasp. Dracula saw everything that had happened the moment she had cut off her wing and could almost in that moment imagine the pain that it must have caused. With Hector still shaken by what happened Dracula wasted no time and went to sped off on after her.

Amount of pain from severing her wing caused her to black out sending her rapidly falling towards the landscape below. Memories started to flash before her eyes as she entered this deep dark sleep. The memory of her brother and sister chasing her in a game of tag on the castle grounds...the days spent by the Mures river trying to catch fish with her bare hands it was all coming back to her. She was overcome by nostalgia over her past, a past she tried her hardest to forget about. Voices soon after could be heard and she could hear her father calling out her name. The voice was calm and stern like she had always remembered and for a brief moment it brought tears to her eyes. Astrid couldn't be to sure if she was dying or dreaming but it seemed put her pain at ease and her soul at rest.

Everything that could go wrong did in that very moment, she was too far down for him to reach her in time before she would come into impact with the ground. If she wasn't dead from the blood loss of tearing off her wing already, she certainly wouldn't survive the fall Dracula thought. Another instance where one of his plans was so close to fruition for it only in a matter of seconds be wrongfully snatched from him. He could only beg the devil in that moment of time that she would live to see another day for she was essential to his plans, plans that he along time ago failed to achieve.

Astrid suddenly awoke from the shock of such a hard landing. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she could start to see black dots in her vision. It seemed the sky above her was moving in a fast pace and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Her body ached she barely could move and the blood oozing profusely from where wing used to be was only making matters worse. Dracula landed on top of the moving semitruck that was coasting down a main street in the city. He watched Astrid drift in and out of consciousness with blood spilling out all over the roof of the truck from the wound on her back. A wound like that would take more than a day to heal and from the looks of it she wasn't going to last more than ten minutes if he didn't do something that very instant.

Her eyes opened again once more long enough that she could see someone walking towards her before they would close again. She was so close to death it reminded her of the time when her transformation took place all those many years ago. However, this time she decided she wasn't going to fight it if anything she would welcome it. She grew tired of fighting to see another day it seemed pointless if she was going to be all alone after all. With her family and now Arnold all dead, what was point of living through all of this she thought to herself as she remained lying still.

Dracula kneeled next to her trying hard to not slide off the truck that was now going at least fifty miles per hour. He pushed her so that she was laying on her side assessing the damage to her back. The gash was deep and still seeping blood as it ran halfway down her back from where she cut it off at.

Someone was running their hands down her back causing a warm tingling sensation to occur. It frightened her somewhat for she wasn't sure if what she was feeling was real or was, she simply dreaming again. The ache in her back seemed to melt away as the warmth she was feeling had a tsunami effect over her entire body. He rested his hands on her wound while he watched the skin on back begin to stretch and come back together again. Now that the bleeding had stopped, he had rolled her on her back once more so he could scoop her up in his arms. The rain would simply not let up the two on top of the semitruck were completely soaked and the wind kept pushing Dracula down as she tried to get up on both feet with Astrid in his arms.

The loud striking of lightning awoke Astrid again as she almost jumped in Dracula's grasp. She was about to let out a scream when Dracula slapped his hand over her mouth before she had the chance to do so.

"Shhhh I don't need you creating any more attention towards us."

The semitruck came to an immediate halt as it came to a red-light causing Dracula to fall forward. Astrid fell out of his grasp and slid down the slippery top of the roof to the truck. Sparks began to fly and the sound of nails on a chalk board could be heard as she tried to stop herself with her fingernails from sliding off the truck. The roof was too slick from the rain for nothing she did could stop the momentum of her falling off the roof and onto the hood of the truck just as the light turned green.

Everything was hurting her body had gone through so much today and now it seemed the wound on her back was bleeding once more as she laid on the roof the truck. She was spent with no desire to move even with the truck driver blowing his horn at her profusely she didn't care.

"Hey! Hey lady... are you ok? What are you doing on my truck?"

"She will be alright my good sir. You see my fiancé is mentally ill and I'm afraid suicidal on most days. Such a shame I thought she was doing better this time." Reassured Hector as he rushed over to talk to the driver through his window.

Dracula went to pull Astrid by her arm off the hood of the truck since she could barely move until she was in his arms once more.

"Help! Help!" Astrid managed to scream weakly just loud enough for the driver to hear.

"Do ignore her sir, she constantly does this for attention. We shall take her to the hospital immediately to seek medical attention."

"I can call the ambulance if you want." Offered the Driver.

"That won't be necessary but thank you for your concern. I believe me and my brother got it from here."

Dracula had his had over Astrid's mouth again in attempts to muffle her screams as they walked to the sidewalk. She was too weak to run and with only one wing she was doomed. They walked over to Hector's car which he had went back to go get when Dracula was off chasing after Astrid.

"No...no!"

Astrid started to kick and scream violently in whatever means necessary to free herself from his grasp.

"Enough!" shouted Dracula before he sucker punched her in the face. Astrid blacked out once more as her body hit the pavement to the parking lot they were in.

"Why did you do that?"

"She has caused enough trouble for one day. Hopefully that'll knock her out till we have reached Transylvania." Said Dracula as he placed her on the back seat laying down.

"Did anybody see us? "asked Dracula.

"And if anyone did who cares. We will be out of this country in a matter of hours." With that being said Hector put his car in reverse before gunning the gas pedal as they flew out of the parking lot and onto the highway airport bound.


	8. Dracula's plan

The dead were at peace and tucked away in there coffins underground with only their tombstones as a reminder of what everyone's fate was to become. Robbed of growing old she would remain timeless, but she very much envied the dead in the graveyard she found herself in. It was unclear to Astrid why she had come perhaps she hoped her family would open their arms and hearts to her once more. She wished for forgiveness more importantly she needed closure that she was still loved despite the wretched monster she had become. However, her attempts at reconnecting with her family would all be in vain for she was a little too late. Kneeled down on the ground she was before three graves that were all covered in a thick layer of snow.

The brutally cold wind nipped at her face and played with her hair, but she remained frozen like the statue of the angel that was hovered over the three graves. Her father, brother, and sister were all together as she would've hoped they would be. Astrid could feel a hand grasping her shoulder and looked up to see that Arnold was right behind her. He had accompanied her for emotional support since he was her master and responsible for her being now one of the undead. Ten years later the resentment she felt towards Arnold remained. Her freedom was nonexistent anymore for he did not trust her, and her loyalties were not to him. She wished that just this once he would allow her to come alone and give her the space she desperately needed.

Arnold watched the trails of blood flow down her face as she mourned for the loss of her remaining family. This trip had not gone as planned he was expecting to meet and shake hands with her father that she adored so much but only to find himself staring at a tombstone with his name engraved on it. His tongue remained tied he couldn't express any words of comfort in that moment to her for death was an everyday thing for him. He was desensitized by it all so he could not relate, he couldn't possibly understand to the degree of the amount of pain she was in.

"I hope you know that this isn't your fault. There was no helping them escape a fate that was inevitable." Assured Arnold.

Astrid stood up from the ground slowly and began to dust the thick layer of snow off their graves. In her grasp she had three small rocks that she placed one on each grave. Being that she didn't intend on visiting her family in a graveyard she didn't have any flowers to show she was here so rocks would have to do.

"And what about my fate Arnold? Oh, that's right you took the liberty and decided it for me."

"Being that it is I'm the only one you have left now if I were you, I'd start treating me with more respect. Now... what happened to your family was unfortunate and I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Are you really Arnold?" spat Astrid as she turned to now face him. He clearly wasn't helping with the situation and honestly him being with her right now angered her.

"Of course, I do. I might be dead but that doesn't make me void of all memories when it comes to emotions. Though I remain numb I can still sympathize Astrid."

He reached out and offered his hand to her as she remained fixated on her family's graves. It was best that they leave staying here any longer would only make matters worse he felt.

"I just feel like I could have done something...my father is dead because of me. First I killed my mother now my father." Cried Astrid

"Why do you feel this way? Your father's disappearance had nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does! He was on his way to the sea from what I heard to go on a search looking for me after I disappeared. He would probably still be alive if he wasn't looking for me after you turned me."

"Astrid we should probably leave now. You staying around here is only making you more upset. Are you coming?" asked Arnold with his hand still outstretched to her. She shook her head before wiping the tears of blood from the corner of eyes with her jacket. Grasping his hand, she made one last attempt to look back at their graves with the feeling it would be sometime before she would muster the courage to comeback once more. This village with its memories was her home and always would be. As far as she could remember she couldn't wait for the day she would be free of this place that she could travel and actually experience life outside of Transylvania. However, no matter how long she would be gone for it seemed fate always brought her back here time and time again.

Astrid jolted upright awakened suddenly from a recurring dream she had experienced many times before. Something wasn't right something was way off she thought as she scanned her surroundings while also noticing she was sitting on a bed. This was definitely not her room nor one she had even been in before it was eerie looking with the numerous portraits of angels and demons hanging on the walls. Gargoyles could be seen on each side of the fireplace that was before the bed and it seemed to be the only source of light in this dark room, she found herself in. Sitting upright on the bed she took the silk black comforter that was laying over top of her and pulled it closer to her chest as if the blanket would shield her from any harm that may come her way. A slight tugging could be felt on her left arm and upon investigating she found an iv was connected to her arm with blood flowing from the tube into her body.

Her memory was hazy she had no recollection of how she got here or more importantly where she was at. Ripping the iv out of her arm she swung her feet over the side of the bed preparing them to touch the cold stone floor of the room. She regretted the moment she stood up as her vision became blurry and her legs buckled right out from underneath her causing her fall onto the floor beside the bed. Everything in her vision was spinning for she couldn't make quiet make out heads or tails what was going on, but she could hear someone approaching her as she remained on the ground.

"About you time you decided to wake up for a moment there you had me worried."

Over a week now she had remained in a deep slumber in which he feared this would be one she wouldn't wake up from. Her blood loss was severe from where she had detached her wing from the rest of her body, it was even a miracle she had survived it all. Gently Dracula scooped her up off the floor before laying her **back** down on the bed.

Her vision was too distorted to pinpoint who was sitting next beside her, but the thick Romanian accent was a dead give away as to who it was.

"Where the hell am I?" Astrid muttered.

"Castle Dracula your new home of course. Perhaps once you have worked up your strength, I shall give you the grand tour."

Astrid groaned in dismay as it appeared this nightmare was not over, yet little did she know this would be just the beginning of it.

"You're out of your mind if you believe that I will want to remain here for a another second." Spat Astrid before rolling onto her side with her back facing him. Weak she was but determined as ever to put as much distance as she could between him and herself. Dracula was definitely a very lucky man indeed she thought for certain for if she had all her strength back, she didn't feel confident she could withhold from strangling him.

"Where are you going to run Astrid? Your body experienced a great amount of shock from the injury to your wing. You can barely stand let alone attempt to run from me."

"Anywhere is better than being close to the likes of you!" said Astrid while trying scoot off the bed. Still not being able to see all too well she didn't realize how close she was to the edge of the bed before she rolled off and her body fell onto the hard-stone floor once again.

"Ouch!" groaned Astrid some more who was more annoyed than in pain at this point. Her body didn't want to corporate with her everything from her arms to her legs felt weak. She could hear Dracula chuckling in the background at her expense but no matter fuck him she was dead set on getting out of this place one way or another.

"Stubborn, aren't we? Being a Valerious... I wouldn't expect anything less than from you. Being stubborn certainly didn't do your brother and sister any justice or your entire family for that matter."

He watched her with much amusement as she attempted to crawl on all fours over to the door leading out of the room. The door was in reach she was almost there to where she could pull herself up with the doorknob, but Dracula simply leaned his back against the door blocking her fruitless escape.

"I must admit I'm a collector of sorts... I collected both your father and brother, had them partake in several experiments to awaken my kin. Even made an attempt to add your sister to my collection of brides. You see I'd really like to have the complete set and you Astrid are the final piece to completing my collection."

"You're sick in the head you know that?" questioned Astrid as she now looked up to meet his gaze from where she sat on the ground.

"So, I've been told... You wouldn't be the first nor the last to say such things, but I hope in time we can look past this misunderstanding between the two of us."

"Misunderstanding? What is there to misunderstand? You brought me here against my will to either kill me or torture me into insanity." Astrid chimed in.

"You are no good to me dead. I have an intended purpose for you which I would like to discuss over dinner if I may. I insist that you join me and feed since you ripped the iv out of your arm."

Dracula began to clap his hands a few times while moving out from the front of the door. Confused as to why he was clapping it soon after became known as to why when a man barged through the door pushing a wheelchair in front of him. Barely could she see the stranger for he was no taller than the height of the chair but with what little glimpse she did get of him was less than to be desired. The man or whatever he maybe was severely deformed for he was hunch backed and seem to limp as he pushed the chair to her feet. His stringy damp hair like curtains covered a face that had numerous scars and cuts alike.

Dracula began walking towards her which made her in return try to crawl backwards away from him. Embarrassing it was to Astrid he had her now at a disadvantage for she could not run or hide from him. Like a gas gauge her level of energy was on empty there was no hope of escape at this moment. Picking her up off the ground with ease he holstered Astrid over his shoulder as he walked backed over to where the wheelchair was parked.

"Igor wheel her off to the dining hall. I shall accompany you there shortly. Please see to it that she doesn't run off but in her state, I don't think we have much to worry about." Said Dracula as he sat Astrid down in the wheelchair.

"Certainly Master." Exclaimed Igor as he wheeled Astrid off down the hall towards the dining room hall.

Next to Dracula was where she sat as he was seated at the head of the very long mahogany wooden table in the dining room. A wine glass was placed in front of her by Igor who she could only assume was Dracula's servant of some sort. Hungry she was but in the same thought her head kept going around in circles as to if she could trust him not to poison her. The memory was still vivid in her brain at the site of Dracula injecting Arnold with whatever toxin and him collapsing to the floor right in front of her.

"You should drink my dear before the blood gets cold." Said Dracula before taking a sip from his glass.

"I have no appetite I'm afraid." Astrid remarked as she pushed the glass farther away from her on the table.

"Very counterintuitive for someone who wishes so desperately to leave this place. Must I need to remind you again you are weak in health and starving yourself will only make matters worse for you in the end I'm sure."

"Ha!" scoffed Astrid as she leaned back in her chair with arms now crossed in front of her chest.

"Since when did you ever care about my well being or that of my family's?"

"The rest of your family mean little to me and hold no value or purpose into what I'm trying to achieve. You my princess are an exception consider yourself lucky."

"How am I an exception and where do I play a role in this scheme of yours?" asked Astrid.

This caused Dracula to leaned somewhat forward over the table narrowing the gap between him and herself. What he was about to propose next he knew she wouldn't take all too well, but Dracula found at times he could be quite persuasive.

The deep blue depths of his eyes seemed to lure her in she felt somewhat stuck like she couldn't look away. A sense of calm and relax feeling seemed to wash over her body yet he thoughts ceased to rest. Any moment now and she was going to pass out her eyes were becoming heavy and barely could she see Dracula through the slits in her eyes.

"For years I've been going about it the wrong way when it came to the continuation of my kind. Bringing life to my kin became rather tricky and for a moment I had hoped a certain scientist would deliver the results I had been wanting for so long. All of it was in vain for Gabriel Van Helsing managed to make sure my plans wouldn't come to fruition..." Dracula paused for a moment as flashbacks from those many years ago began to creep up on him. Years of failure to only discover until now that the key to bringing life to his children was now sitting right before him. She had been the solution after all this time right underneath his nose, yet Lucifer had known of this for some time. Why his father allowed him to struggle when his guidance on the situation could have spared lives and torment for himself and his brides. However, nevertheless the secret was out and in his grasp.

"I simply ask that you bear my children. It has been brought to my attention you have a gift of giving life to the dead. Bear me many sons and daughters and I shall reward you handsomely."

She wanted to blurt out the word "No" maybe even possibly start shouting at him because she felt he was delusional, but no words escaped her mouth. This drowsy state she had been in for last couple of minutes rendered her unable to speak, move, nor run essentially paralyzed while remaining in the chair.

"I know I know it is a lot to ask of you given the circumstances we find ourselves in this very moment however I'm sure you'll rise to the occasion when the time comes. Perhaps you should sleep on it and we shall continue this conversation at another time." Inclined Dracula just before he finished the last remains of his glass and that of Astrid's.

"No... no... no..." Astrid attempted to say but very faintly almost in a whisper for she had lost her voice in that moment. That smile of his was irritating so much in fact she wanted to smack it off his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and Astrid could only fear what would happen the moment she would pass out. She felt she could no longer fight the onset of this extreme exhaustion overwhelming her.

"I very much prefer the word yes don't you agree?"

Slouched in her chair, mouth wide open, and passed out it was apparent his spell he inflicted on her was having its intended effect. If she was to be difficult at least he would catch a break for eight hours until the spell wore off and possibly then attempt to have a civilized conversation yet again. With her being this upset, it was pointless to converse pointless for her digest anything without anger clouding her thinking.

"It appears we agree to disagree. You shall soon see things my way soon enough." Said Dracula underneath his breath as went to stand up from his chair.

Dracula went to snap his fingers a couple times next to her ears to make sure she was indeed asleep. Peaceful she looked as he glanced down upon her before he went to pick her up and cradle her in his arms. A peculiar locket around her neck caught his attention as he stopped walking down the hallway. The locket strangely enough had the same symbol of the dragon just like the ring upon his finger. He didn't notice it until recently even after observing her as she was passed all those many days. He finally reached her bedroom and went to lay her down in the bed once more tucking her in under the covers. Reattaching the iv it would have to suffice for now, the stale blood in the iv was that of his own he knew sooner or later her body would tire of his blood and would be in search of fresh blood. Unlatching the necklace from around her neck he proceeded to open the locket revealing small pictures inside of her family. Self-portraits of Anna and Velkin could be scene within in black n white perfectly preserved in this piece of jewelry. The locket and along with her wedding ring he removed from her possession and slipped it into his coat pocket. There was no need for these small sentimental trinkets of hers anymore for it would only prolong her from moving on. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful one he was sure of it; he would force her to feed tomorrow willingly or not it was not an option at this point. He went to make way towards the door eagerly ready to retire for the night. Igor was outside the door waiting for him as he exited her room and closed the door behind him gently.

"Let me make it very clear she is not to leave this room, no one is to enter this room except for me. Do I make myself clear?" said Dracula as he pointed his finger in Igor's face.

"Yes master." Said Igor shakenly.

"Fail to contain her in this room and you'll be begging me to send you back to hell before I'm finished with you. Now that we understand each other clearly I wish to retire before dawn approaches...It's been a very trying day indeed."

Igor was a coward there was no doubting that and cowards made good minions. That was the simple answer as to why he asked Lucifer to resurrect Igor as for his brides well one woman was more than plenty at this present time. He didn't want jealousy and drama get in the way of what he had set out to accomplish. Reaching his coffin in his chambers the stone coffin looked ever so inviting. That the moment the ice enclosed him in was when deep sleep soon followed after.


	9. Trapped like a rat

It had been a few moments ago since Astrid had awoken and to her dismay it appeared her circumstances remained the same. How could this be? She thought to herself. Last night's conversation with Dracula was all but a blur to her. Desperately she so wished all these events leading up to Arnold's death, her being abducted, and now finding herself in her enemy's grasp was all but a dream. However, the reality was everything was different life as she'd known it had changed. This new life that had been forced upon her she was not all too keen on. A life without Arnold the very thought of was terrifying for he was all she was accustomed to for so long. Such worst-case scenarios she never accounted for and she was really feeling the brunt of it now as it all came sinking in. She wanted to cry but with no more tears left to cry she suffered in silence underneath the black silk comforter as she remained lying down.

Slowly she forced herself to sit up and stay put at least until the spinning in her vision ceased. Rubbing her eyes as she tried to adjust to the bright light coming from outside of the window it didn't take her long to realize her wedding ring was missing. Blinking a few more times making sure her eyes weren't deceiving her it all became clear that it was indeed missing. Panic ensued shortly after as she began to pull the covers and the sheets off the bed. Nowhere could her wedding ring be found not under the bed not on the side table next to the bed, it was as if it disappeared out of thin air. Out of habit her hand reached for her chest and coincidently her locket was missing too. There was no possible way she could have lost both her necklace and ring all in one day.

"Oh my god I must be losing my mind where on earth can it be?" Astrid muttered under her breath while looking underneath the bed once more.

"Looking for something?"

Hearing Dracula's voice was unexpected so much it gave her a fright which then caused her to hit her head off the bed. Her hand immediately when to the top of her head as she waited for the pain to subside from just whacking her head off the bed frame.

"My wedding ring and locket are missing. I can't seem to find them anywhere." Astrid replied frantically.

"Oh, you won't be needing such trinkets during your stay with me. No need to worry no expense will be spared when it comes to showering you with newer and more eloquent jewelry in the days ahead."

It came off as if it was his mission to upset her in any way, he could all because of her ancestors. Dealt a bad hand from the very beginning it never appeared to her up until recently how much her family name would cause such pain and hardships in her life. She couldn't understand how someone could hold so much hatred in their heart to go out of his way to break her. Satisfied he looked as he just stood before her just waiting for her to completely lose it.

"I was perfectly happy with the jewelry I was wearing and I'm demanding you return them to me at once!"

Her shouting at him he only found amusing so much he couldn't hold back laughing at her while she remained on the floor next to the bed. She seemed to be forgetting whose castle she was in and who was the boss in all decision making over her fate here. However, he knew patience was key and that Astrid simply needed to understand this was where she was to stay, and that her old life was nonexistent anymore.

"You are not only kidding yourself but also wasting your time if you think making demands of me while in my castle will go far with me."

He began to take steps towards where she was on the floor before the bed. All Astrid could think to do at that point was tuck her head between her legs and cover her head with her hands. She feared he would strike her for there were times at which Arnold would hit her when she was being too bold or outspoken. Though it was rare he would do such things she didn't know all too well of Dracula's temperament and what boundaries there may be.

"Do not fear me. Everyone else fears me but with you Astrid I wish for things to be different." Stated Dracula just before he kneeled before her. He could see her brown eyes come into view as she lifted her head from between her legs. Upon examining her even with her hair being frizzy, bloodshot eyes from crying, and smeared black makeup around her eyes it was not hard for him to acknowledge how truly beautiful she was to him. Yes, he had been with many attractive women in the past and yes, he was deemed somewhat of a womanizer from his previous encounters but none of them came close to the perfection he saw in Astrid Valerious.

"Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot I'd like to make amends if I could. I tend to be unorthodox at times when it comes to my manners."

"Ha! you think?" scoffed Astrid while folding her arms across her chest.

"No attitude is needed while I'm trying to be civil with you."

"How have you been civil at all during my entire existence? The word civil I feel is simply in not in your vocabulary." Retorted Astrid.

That mouth of hers was definitely going to get her in trouble with him, but at the same time he had to admit that it somewhat aroused him. He had his fists balled till his knuckles turned white. However, the fullness of her lips the swell of breasts underneath that blouse of hers was driving him mad so much in fact he had stand up abruptly and distance himself for a moment. Lack of physical contact from any female he had been denied for some time, though the thought crossed his mind on several occasions of forcing himself upon her and do whatever he pleased. Although he was a wretched creature the human in him still had morals and it was still unknown to him what he truly wanted from the last Valerious. Definitely having children was the top priority but anything more than that was still undetermined at this time.

"The hardships you are facing now shall soon come to pass. I truly feel you could be happy here even be happy with me if you were to at least give it a chance. Besides Arnold had no right to claim you as his own when you weren't promised to him to begin with."

"Huh?" was all she could reply at that very moment. He confused her and quite frankly she didn't care to listen to anymore of the rubbish coming from his mouth. Her eyes glanced over to the thin paned glass doors that led off to the balcony. Part of her wanted to jump off the ledge and end it, another part contemplated it as a way of escaping.

"That I can assure you is a conversation for another time. However, what's more pressing at this time is that you feed. Your eyes from what I can tell have darkened some along with your skin becoming much paler." Remarked Dracula just before he placed a wine glass filled with blood to the brim on her nightstand.

"Do you seriously think at this point I care to see another day? The monster that you are has robbed me of any hope for tomorrow. Just kill me and get it over with."

Astrid felt like waiving the white flag it was if she had no fight in her left. She moped to herself wishing and praying for a quick death, but all she could hear was him laughing and taunting her once more. Her agony was a joke to him a cruel and sick joke that she wished to have no part of anymore. It was clear it was his intention to prolong her suffering as much as possible and for that she hated him even more than previously before.

"Oh, don't be boring. Killing you so soon will take the pleasure away from it all and besides you still must bear my children before that times comes anyways."

"You're fucking insane to think I'll have children with you! You've been killed twice before perhaps third time is the charm and it's about time someone ended your sorry existence once and for all."

She watched him kneel before her with a face that had anger written all over it. With her eyes pleading for mercy and her teeth chattering with angst it was all too late to take back the words she said in haste. His hand reached for her chin cupping it before she could feel the pressure he was applying. Body and spirit, he intended on breaking one by one leaving her with nothing but a hollow existence. Tears of blood flowed from her eyes as she whimpered from amount of pain he was causing. His strength was no joke, it felt like a futile attempt while she tried pulling his hand off her jaw with both hands.

"My patience is running thin with you my princess... Perhaps it would be in your best interest to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut for once and listen to me...I wouldn't be so cruel if you did. Now without offensive comments or outbursts I want you get up on the bed and take a seat. That is an order not a request."

Swiftly he removed his grip from her jaw leaving a throbbing feeling left behind from where he was grabbing it. Shakenly she had arisen to her feet feeling somewhat too afraid to press her luck anymore that she did as she was told and took a seat of the bed.

Shifting her head to the left then to the right it became apparent she was alone with her captor. Helpless in this situation words of prayer were all she could think do under her breath. Surprised in herself she remembered such prayers or even for that matter she would find herself praying to a god she renounced so many years back. No crucifix, holy water, or prayer could help her now it felt. However, while it was silly and a waste, she hoped for dear god that just this once it might work.

"Where is your god now Astrid?" asked Dracula mockingly just as he took a seat next to her.

"God will not see you through this nor does he care to. Your soul is damned and the only thing that will bring you peace is this." Said Dracula as he placed the wine glass with blood in her hands.

"You don't get it do you?" breathed Astrid while looking down towards the ground at her own two feet.

"Get what Astrid? Care to enlighten me hmm?"

"Peace is overrated and if you think for one second, I will want to comply with your wishes and demands then you are out of your mind. What did you expect? That I would go along willingly with whatever you asked of me after everything you have done?" shouted Astrid before she stood up with the wine glass still in hand.

"And you want to know what I think? I think you can take your peace and shove it." She stated just before she doused him with blood from the wine glass. The blood splashed him in the face and began to soak all into his black clothing.

He began to laugh hysterically thereafter which was rather unexpected and quite frankly caught her off guard. She backed up slowly away from him even as he remained seated on the bed dripping with blood as it ran down his face. His eyes began to turn from a dark blue to a light crystal blue in a matter of seconds while his fangs grew past his bottom lip.

"I find it hysterical that you think for one second I even give a damn on what you think or how you feel." He growled through gritted teeth. Wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve it was beginning to take everything in him not strangle her in that very instant. She feared him this was obvious, but she wasn't very good at thinking before acting he noticed. Deep breathes were in order followed by thinking of more pleasant thoughts to take his mind off the anger that was brewing up inside him.

"I forewarned you earlier that your mouth would get you into trouble. This will be your last warning or else you will be forced to find complacency living in the deep dark dungeons of my castle for the remainder of your days."

"Ha! I think I'd rather enjoy the company of spiders and that of my own shadow better than spending my time pretending that I find you whatsoever tolerable." Astrid retorted.

Again, she had gone too far once more, the fury within his eyes she could see from afar as they began to glow ever increasingly brighter. Her back was to the thin glass paned door and her hand was right on the knob of the door. The pale skin of his began to change to black as the true beast within him began to take over making itself known. His clothes seemed to dissolve off him as he grew in height revealing a well-toned monster with a fifteen-foot wingspan. If his attempt was to frighten her well, he sure well succeeded as she whipped the door open and began dash out the door onto the balcony.

She reached the balcony to find it was snowing. Barefoot the snow came up past her ankles while the ice-cold wind only added to the inhospitable weather outside. With what little visibility there was a vastness of snowcapped mountains could be seen and below the balcony she could see a deep trench that appeared to go on for miles for the bottom of it wasn't visible. She really outdone herself now she thought as she was trapped like a rat on the balcony with Dracula blocking the entry way into the bedroom.

"Hmmm... it seems to me that you find yourself in quite the conundrum there Astrid. I'm curious to see how you will finagle yourself out of this one."

"It seems you underestimate me Count." Was all she could reply for her attention was solely focused on finding a means of escape.

"Bravado stunts along with impetuous outbursts seems to sum up what you are all about Astrid. An open book you are from what I noticed the past twenty-four hours you've been awake. I feel it is safe to say I know exactly what to expect from you."

He seemed to have calmed somewhat down that he began to morph back into his human self as he went to take a few steps towards her. It was beat into Astrid's head so many times as a child that she must be fearless and show honor above anything else. It was the life a Valerious must uphold above all else but being cornered now by this monster who tested her to even adhere to the family moto. A sorry excuse to the family name she thought for she truly feared the brutality Dracula would inflict on her if given the chance to. However, with no way to escape nowhere to run it became apparently clear, she wouldn't get out of this unscathed.

Dracula was really starting to wonder if all this tit for tat was worth it. There was no solid execution to his plan of having her see his way on things and for that he found that maybe he too himself made some rash decisions on bringing her to his castle. Standing there silently watching Astrid watch him an idea emerged in a matter of seconds and he felt mindless to not have even thought of it sooner.

"Though time may be infinite for you and me, I prefer to spend it in peace than in conflict with one another. Don't you feel enough time has elapsed between us to look past our family's rich history?"

"If you think it is wise to extend the olive branch now after you killed my husband and then kidnapped me well, you are more messed up than you lead me on to believe after all!"

All he could do was sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose for this woman was stubborn and unable to see reason. She let her anger overcome her blinding her of any positive reconciliation he offered.

"One day you will come to realize I have done you a favor. Arnold was never the man you thought he was for him and I go way back kind of like yourself and I. Such stories I have about him would make you cringe and second guess everything you thought you knew about him. A monster you may think of me but least I make it known and don't hide behind such deceitful lies."

He said what needed to be said and decided to storm off to leave her to her thoughts. He slammed the door with such strength that the thin paned glass shattered into a million pieces. Ignorant she was to Arnold's ways that he planned to make it soon known in time. However, he needed to feed and afterwards he hoped he be in better spirits to deal with her combative attitude. The pain for her was still too fresh this he was aware of and that is why he found it to best to leave her alone at the time that he did. Hector was to be visiting shortly along with the other members of the Ventrue in a matter of hours just enough time for him to get his thoughts and composure in order. Last thing he wanted the Ventrue to see was that a mere woman was able to have such a profound effect on him.


	10. Secrets come to light

A lot of things were said, and a lot of things were promised by Dracula when Hector agreed to show him where Astrid and Arnold lived. Money of course was offered which Hector already had plenty of, but he wasn't the type to turn down any that may present itself to him. However, connections were key to Hector and having a powerful ally such as Dracula he found hard to pass up. Dracula offered protection from enemies Hector accrued over the years while Hector offered valuable insight into the ways of the world that had changed so much since Dracula ruled in many years' past. Despite everything his selfish ways cost the life of dear friend to him. He couldn't seem to shake the guilt at the look Arnold had given him when he was seen standing next to Dracula inside Arnold's home. The disappointment in Arnold's eyes was undeniable along with the shock that coincided. Arnold's anger he remembered seemed to mask the fear that was buried deep down. It was apparent to Hector that Arnold knew very well his time to go was almost near. The feeling of regret was no stranger to Hector it was an expected occurrence that played out each n every time he screwed someone over. He didn't believe in karma he felt as if it was a saying his victims would say to lighten somewhat the situation, he put them in. Death and misfortune others wished upon him, but he felt untouchable ever more so now that he had Count Dracula in his corner.

Uninterested in the conversations of his peers that were gathered around the long dining room table, Hector became lost in his own thoughts. The thought of Astrid creeped in his mind yet again. Though out of sight she was definitely not out of mind just the thought of her could make him lose track of time. Fondly he reminisced the smell of her perfume which was of chamomile and lavender that was pleasant to the senses. The deep pools of honey her eyes looked like when the sun hit them just right was a sight he could never forget. An unhealthy obsession she was to him one that would plague his thoughts and dreams. However, the daydreams would simply remain daydreams for she was destined for another and deep down it bothered him more than he cared to admit. It felt unjust and to a degree it felt like a tease. This torment of being around someone he couldn't claim as his own as he had to watch along the side lines with her being happy with someone else was maddening.

The doors that lead into the dining hall swung abruptly open as Dracula had finally made an appearance. Everyone stood up immediately as he walked swiftly past each one of them till, he found his rightful spot at the head of the dining room table. Late he was but no matter as king of vampires he deemed it as everyone else was simply early.

"Gentleman you may take your seats. We have much to discuss before dawn approaches." Exclaimed Dracula as he watched the others take a seat once more. Overwhelmed was an understatement as to what he was feeling and furthermore where to even begin with implementing some sort of damage control with the mess he now inherited upon his return was already pushing him towards the edge. Superior beings' vampires were and to treat mortals as if they were our equals and hide in the shadows to maintain peace was preposterous in Dracula's eyes. His disgust for this backwards way of life he would make known tonight and see to it to weed out all those that opposed the changes he wanted to accomplish. All eyes were upon him as he exhaled slowly through his mouth and gripped tightly the back of his chair for support.

"I'm…at a loss of words to describe the monstrosity of a mess that I find my kingdom to be in upon my return. The debacle that I've witnessed is more than enough grounds to uproot you all from your position in this council. However, the patience to find to new subordinates I'm finding will be too time consuming. Along with my patience dwindling away so is any mercy I plan on showing going forward so consider this a last and final chance to redeem yourselves..."

"It was not our intention to upset thee my Lord. We thank thee for your generosity to work with us once more and welcome any suggestions to improve the circumstances we find ourselves in." assured Samuel who was seated next to Hector at the front of the table.

Irritable still from his previous encounter with Astrid he began to walk past each, and every member seated at his dining room table. They behaved in a way like how a child is being scolded by their parents as they all looked down at their dinner glasses occasionally looking up to see what Dracula would do or say next.

"I suggest lifting these restrictions that are a nuisance to us all for starters. Hiding our identities and prohibiting who or what we can we feed off makes me wonder if we have somewhat forgotten that we are the master race here."

"My lord in our defense we believe such profligacy would create chaos. We have found such restrictions to our true nature have been beneficial to us over the years you've been absent." Said Hector

Dracula had found his way back over to where Hector sat. The coward he was couldn't even look Dracula in the face as he knew he would be subjected to majority of Dracula's criticism.

"A reason to explain all this madness in which we find ourselves would be enlightening Hector. I must ask you though what harm would be inflicted on us for mortals to finally learn that monsters are real? Hints of truth are already mixed in with the legends, stories, and superstitions thus wouldn't keeping secrets be more of a crime than justice to the general public?" questioned Dracula.

"People fear what they don't understand. A lot of hardships came with the decision to enforce such restrictions, but ignorance is bliss and it is because of this peaceful coexisting has been able to take place." Said Hector.

"My rebuke to that would be sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry. You denying what is in a vampire's nature has caused you and this council quite some trouble over the years has it not? Just because I was wasting away in Hell doesn't mean I was completely kept in the dark regarding the news that leaked from the surface." Sneered Dracula causing Hector to somewhat slouch in his chair.

"Besides… I'm a firm believer in not replacing something that in which is not broken. We shall go back to the old ways effective immediately and I suggest you all save your breath when comes to your opinions or recommendations for my mind has been made."

The doors to dining hall barged open as Igor immediately emerged through seemingly out of breath as he panted while walking past the members sitting at the table.

"Master…the Valerious woman is missing. She is no longer in her room and I've searched almost the entire castle looking for her. "breathed Igor as he was bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath before Dracula.

Obscenities filled the inside of his mind of how he would kill Igor who he deemed as a useless breath of life at this point. Not to mention he couldn't spare him the embarrassment and pull him aside away from members of the Ventrue to relay the news. If he couldn't control a mere woman how could he rule a collective of vampires? Dracula could only assume that was going through everyone's minds right now.

"This meeting will be adjourned to a future date in time. It appears I have more pressing matters to attend to. You may all be excused and hopefully find ease in finding your way out." This was all he could think to say as he went to exit the dining room in haste and out into the hallway with Igor following behind him.

Igor was not a very attentive guardsman, so this made it oh so simple to slip past him and wonder the castle in peace. Astrid found a library while snooping through the many dark cold hallways of the castle and was welcomed instantly by the warmth of the fire as it touched her skin. The fireplace in the library was rustic yet cavernous that it brought light and warmth to such an enormous room. Shelves upon shelves littered the walls with books that looked even more ancient than herself. Armchairs were situated by the fire and she felt so gravitated to sit before the fire while watching the red, orange, and purple coals burn before her. While she was still in her room, she did attempt to fly off the balcony, but it appeared her one wing had not fully healed yet. The thought of ever flying away from this place would not be a reasonable endeavor to make anytime soon she could only assume. This in turn forced others means of escape to be looked into.

Dracula could see upon entering the library someone's hands were resting on the arms of the one the chairs next to the fire. He breathed a sigh of relief as she had not managed to escape the castle whilst his attention was elsewhere. She peeked her head over the high back of the chair to see that he was standing in the doorway to library as she sensed a presence in the room.

"Impatient, aren't we? I do recall offering to give you a tour of the castle once you were better in health." Stated Dracula as he approached where she was seated before the fire.

"That you did but the need for a change of scenery was causing me to become restless within the confinements of my room."

"So, it seems perhaps you are in better spirits to hold a meaningful conversation with me versus to arguing. I still have much to discuss with you." Maintained Dracula as he took a seat in the armchair next to hers. Fixated she was with the fire it seemed to relax her restless spirit. She ignored the fact that he was even there for such negative emotions exacerbated on him was a waste. Rise out of her was what he had been wanting and she had deemed early on that she wouldn't feed into it.

"Earlier I had hinted to you about Arnold's character. Your facial expressions… hinted disbelief along with confusion as you struggled to follow along. However, I feel a part of you has always known what I'm about to disclose."

"Why must you slander a dead man's name? Wasn't killing him bad enough?" spat Astrid as she began look before Dracula with much hatred in her eyes.

"For your sake I wish it was false. I know deep down that finding out Arnold had more than one wife whilst with you would be devasting to hear. Love is blind to betrayal that I would know firsthand." Said Dracula.

"Enough! Enough!" Shouted Astrid before she sat up from her chair. He had gone too far to insult a man she loved and trusted beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Don't play coy with me princess you know very well something had to been amiss. All those trips to Europe without you, the strange emails you found whilst he wasn't looking, and not to mention the large sums of money that seemed to disappear out of your joint account with no explanation. You knew damn well but were a coward to accept the facts that were clear as day in front of you. Lucifer had informed me Arnold's deceptive ways had not changed much since the last time I exchanged pleasantries with him. Seriously Astrid did you really know Arnold that well at all to begin with?" inquired Dracula. It seemed as if she was shaking from where she stood before him. Anger, fear, or possibly a combination of both he could only assume but deep down he knew she wasn't that daft to not even have the slightest inclination of the truth he just exposed.

"No…No lies are what spew out of your mouth! Arnold possessed flaws that were no different than anyone else, but adultery was not one of them. More importantly how you even knew Arnold strikes me as odd. He never went into details regarding the relationship you two shared."

"One cannot be a great ruler unless he knows well of the people who serve below him. I considered Arnold Vasile to be a reliable confidant until he decided to turn against me. Something within him changed a few years before my second death. He lost touch with everyone even Hector for the longest of time. His absence to all the social gatherings and events was rather odd but it all finally makes sense now." mused Dracula while staring off into the distance.

"It seems another one of love's tricks is turning the sensible senseless. A profound affect you must have had on him to cause such reversal in beliefs and loyalties."

Mind boggled to where her reality became distorted was a rather frightening place, she didn't want to find herself be in. Dismantling the very solid foundation upon which she deemed her relationship to be on was foreign and one she never really felt the need to question up until now.

"This whole time you've allowed Lucifer to whisper into your ear these supposed facts with no solid proof to back them up with. Lucifer is the "father of lies" and common sense would be to take whatever he says with a grain of salt."

"Nothing was whispered into my ears for my own eyes have set forth on Arnold's other two wives. Lily and Cecilia are their names which if you still doubt me, I think we should arrange a get together of sorts. One way or another you will be faced with the truth whether you like it or not I'm afraid Astrid."

"Are you done yet? Are done yet ruining my life and whatever little happiness I manage to salvage?" shouted Astrid who was fuming from where she stood before him. Deep within her resentment for him festered. He brought chaos into her world with no remorse to be had. In hindsight it was quite sad to go out of his way to cause such dismay.

"I'm ruining your life?" chucked Dracula in response. "Dear I think I'm the one you owe for your life."

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't owe you a damn thing. I'd really wish if we could move past the riddles and onto the point here."

"You are absolutely right Astrid enough with the prelude." Dracula agreed as he got up from his chair. Astrid began to take slow steps back frightened by the way in which he looked at her. She had pushed her luck too many times before and she was beginning to fear this was another occurrence. His blue irises lit up adding to the intensity in the way in which he was staring at her while his fangs began to elongate past his bottom lip. Her back hit the shelves full of books behind her leaving her cornered with Dracula only leaving few inches between them to spare.

"Undeniable you are your father's child however I do see a little bit of Catherine in you."

Astrid's eyes lit up when he mentioned her mother's name. Astrid wished she could put a face to the mother she never had the privilege of meeting. Countless of times she remembered begging her father to tell her stories about her mother. Stories were all she had of her mother for it seemed her father removed all paintings of her mother from castle. Perhaps it was his way with handling of the grief to hide all memory of her like she didn't exist. Astrid didn't understand how she could miss someone she never knew but what brought Astrid such distraught was the fact her mother would still be alive today if it hadn't been for her.

"Your mother's prognosis wasn't looking good the mere hours before she gave birth to you. With your mother's health declining your father sought me out for assistance to see to it that both his wife and newborn child would come out of this alive."

"Wait…My father sought help from you?" questioned Astrid who was quite astonished the more the story progressed.

"Desperation will lead the strongest and proudest of men to do anything my dear. I agreed to assist under one condition that if the newborn was a girl that when she became of age, she would be sent off to live with me. Reluctant he was as I watched him give it much thought however sure enough with a little coaxing on my end, he finally came to see my way on things."

"I see so you bullied my father into giving me up. That's just grand!" retorted Astrid.

"Astrid, I don't do anything without compensation, I don't run any charity in here I'm afraid either. Besides your father had to make a difficult choice and he made the best choice he deemed best at that time. When I accompanied your mother next to her bed side, she appeared feverish from what I observed and I could hear her heat beat sound rather labored. By her symptoms alone it was clear one of you wouldn't be making it out of alive and I had to relay the bad news both your mother and father."

He watched her try to hide the tears of blood that were welling up in her eyes. Quickly she dabbed the corners of eyes with her sleeves feeling the shame and guilt all at once.

"Your mother insisted that you should live for she "had lived a long life already" she exclaimed. It was her dying wish to see to it that you were to live, and I promised her just that. I won't go into the gory details but your mother hemorrhaged shortly after I helped her deliver you. A shame she couldn't hold and lay eyes on you so she could see how precious you were."

"If there is any truth to this then why didn't my father ever mentioned this to me?"

"I'd imagine he thought you would not tolerate it well almost like how you are acting now. I remember holding you and not once did you cry. You stared at me for the longest of times as I stared fondly back you with your fingers grasped on to one of mine. It wasn't until I turned you over to your father that you began to cry profusely. The thought of leaving you saddened me but before I left, I looked at your father one very last time before leaving without saying anything. Words didn't need to be exchange he knew he had to uphold his end of the bargain so a shaking of the head in agreeance was all that was needed."

Gently with his thumb he wiped a tear escaping from her left eye before cupping her face bringing her face closer to his.

"Point of all that has transpired these past few days is I wanted to claim what is rightfully mine. Those luscious lips of yours I've been wanting to taste for some time and now that you're mine, I think I finally will."

Dracula leaned in to kiss her as she struggled to break free from his iron grip on her jaw. He gently he played with her lower lip in his mouth sucking on it tenderly causing her let out a soft moan. His other hand pressed against her back pushing her closer to him.

"I refuse to be yours! Times have changed since the 1800's and I'm free to do as I please and don't have to answer to anyone for it." Said Astrid before she headbutted him to distance herself from him. His hand immediately went towards his forehead in hopes the throbbing would cease. Astrid wasted no time to slip past him and went to dash towards the door. The door instantly slammed closed shut in her face as soon as she was almost in reach of it. Jiggling the door knob the door would not budge she even tried ramming her shoulder into the door but still nothing.

"Oh, Astrid must we always be so difficult? "asked Dracula while walking casually towards where she stood.

"I concur with you that times have changed yet it appears your fate has still remained the same. Candidly speaking your family and master are dead. No wishful thinking or prayer in the world will bring them back thus that leaves you with two options from the way I see it." Stated Dracula.

Tears escaping from her eyes they fell to the stone floor one by one with her head resting on the door. Draining this day had been and overloaded with new revelations she had no time yet to process. Safe under the covers away from Dracula back in home on Portsmouth drive would be ideal. Ideals were of no option to her for it seemed everything was getting increasingly worse and worse.

"Best option would be to find a way to cope with the new situation that has presented itself. The more you resist the harder your life will be it is as simple as that. How you chose to handle your new life will determine your stay whist you're here."

"Can you just stop talking for once…" muttered Astrid.

"You Astrid are the one with the mouth and must always have the last word from what I've gathered. Perhaps that mouth would be put to better use with your lips around my cock."

He immediately caught her wrist as she swung around to face him and attempted to back hand him. His last comment insulted her greatly for he had gone too far. Like her jaw the bones in her wrist felt like they were about to snap in half for his grip was so intense.

"Your attempts at trying to hurt me up until now have been futile. I felt we have already established by now I'm by far more powerful and stronger than you…"

Dracula stopped in mid-sentence what he was saying for Astrid spat in his face for the second time now. There was not much time to react as his clashed against her cheek sending her flying towards one of the walls covered in shelves of book. He watched her body smack off the shelves and onto the floor with books from the shelves falling off. She was buried underneath a pile of books but no movement could be seen. Instantly he regretted losing his temper but even more he regretted that this would be an even greater setback at establishing reconciliation. Crouching down towards the ground he one by one removed the books that were piled up on top of her. The more he began digging through the pile of books the more n more dumbfounded he became for Astrid couldn't be found. Books were being thrown in all different directions across the library floor in search of where she could be, but something wet fell on his face that caused him to stop. He wiped the side of his face showing smeared blood on his hand and instantly went to look up towards the ceiling. Apparently from where he hit her left a big gash on left cheek and her nose was all bloodied up from what he could see. He had some choice words in mind of things he would like to say to her in that moment but decided against it. Enough was said and adding more to it wouldn't do them any favors at all he thought to himself.

"Things… have gotten heated rather quickly than anticipated. However, my attempts to get through to you have been so far in vain. Rest well Astrid we shall pickup where we left at tomorrow." Said Dracula before excusing himself out of the library. Astrid breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him exit the room finally being alone at last. Her face was all bloodied up her emotions were a wreck she had grown tired too of the disfunction that last couple days had brought on. Energy depleted so sleep felt like the best thing to do while she figured out what her next step would be. Gracefully landing on both feet on the floor she went to snuggle up on the arm chair while watching the fire burn out till she fell asleep.


	11. Apologize or pay the price

The embers of the fire died out before him. He awaited silently but patiently for Astrid to apologize. For the past two hours without her knowledge he had been reading her erratic thoughts. She wished for his death was one of main thoughts that seemed to circle around time and time again. Not only that but she was starting to question Arnold's loyalty to her . Yes he felt horrible to be the bearer of bad news , but she had the right to know he thought. " Are you gonna plot all night on how you are going to kill me or you just going to do it already?" said Dracula. Astrid removed her hands from her faced as she peered down at him from the ceiling. " I don't know Count why don't you come up here and find out?" Dracula arose from the couch before walking over to the nearest wall. Lifting one foot he placed it on the wall and then lifted the other foot till he was now levitating off the ground. He gracefully walked up the wall with his hands behind his back.

" Well well it seems you haven't quite learned your lesson Astrid" Astrid remained dead center in the middle of the ceiling as Dracula approached her. Though she did not move he could see her shaking from where she stood. Her once white night gown was splattered with blood stains from her frequent crying. She looked exhausted and in need of a feeding ,but that would all have to wait for he had other plans. " The sooner you accept your fate the easier this will be on the both of us. Besides Astrid , I'm all you got at this point." " I didn't ask for this! You took my family away , you killed my husband. If anyone is deserving of an apology it's me!" Dracula was now mere inches from Astrid as they seemed to be both engaging in a screaming match. " I will not apologize for putting an end to a family that wishes me dead and I will not apologize for killing someone who took a woman that was rightfully mine. You belong to me and better start getting used to the idea!" His eyes were now glowing their light blue, they were frightening to look at . Astrid looked down at her feet to avoid his gaze. His gaze was hypnotic, she had to avoid it or she would be completely understand his spell once more. " Look at me Astrid." Dracula grabbed her by the chin with one hand to turn her head to look at him. His strength felt almost as if he was crushing her jaw with his mere finger tips. His blue orbs came in contact with her own and it was all over from there.

She felt herself melt like butter into his arms as she locked arms with him in an embrace. Astrid looked at him in like a dreamy state , the lights were on but nobody was home. " Come my darling back to my chambers with me." Her body was moving one foot in front of the other on her own yet inside her head she was screaming. The wicked grin he was giving her sounded the bells for alarm. She tried to resist with everything in her but his power over her was too strong. Dracula wrapped his arms around her waist before teleporting them back to his Chambers. His room was chilly , chilly enough to see her own breath. The walls of his chambers were covered in icicles and in the middle stood a giant stone coffin. Oh no! Not the coffin again she repeated over and over again in hopes he was listening to her thoughts. " Lady's first." Said Dracula before grabbing her hand to help her into the coffin. The coffin was terribly uncomfortable for it was literally nothing but stone. How could he sleep like this? she thought. Dracula soon joined her before a thin layer of ice enclosed them into the coffin.

Astrid's couldn't move she felt crammed as they were both laying on their backs shoulder to shoulder. Dracula rolled over to his side so that he was now looking at her. " We do have time before the sun rises, what you suppose we do?" asked Dracula. All Astrid could do was cry. She couldn't fight nor talk back , she was completely powerless under spell. His ice cold fingers were now running up her leg towards underneath her night gown. " No ideas Astrid? That is ok I have one in mind. His hand reached the side of her underwear and Astrid could hear the cotton thread tear. Astrid closed her eyes she knew what was to come. She could hear him groan as soon as he first entered her. His thrusts started off slow till he found himself used to her tightness. Every second was agonizing, she dared not open her eyes for more tears would escape. Dracula was actually raping her just when she thought things couldn't get any worse for her. His icy cold breath was making her feel sick , all she could was pray he would finish up soon. " Do you want me to stop princess?" said Dracula . Yes! Yes! Her thoughts screamed, however she couldn't speak and he obviously knew this . Why torment anymore than he was already doing. " Well since you can't make up your mind I'll do it for you." Without warning he bit into her breast before draining her of her blood. Her blood quenched his thirst as if he was stranded in a desert for days. It was sweet, but oh so refreshing it was almost impossible to stop now.

A knock could be heard at Dracula's door. He let out a loud piercing roar that felt made Astrid wish she could cover her ears, as he removed his fangs from her flesh . "What!" screamed Dracula. It was Igor who was at the door , how dare he bother him at this time he thought. " Master Hector Esposito is here to see you." Dracula didn't recall agreeing to him today . " Tell him I'll join him shortly , I'm busy at the moment." Igor bowed his head and exited his master's chambers. Dracula looked back at Astrid who was now staring up at him." It seems we will have finish this at another time." He thrust into her one last time before pulling out. Astrid was relieved , thank God for Igor interrupting Dracula from any further advances she thought. " Well my darling I shall be back shortly." Said Dracula before placing kiss on her forehead. He left her remaining in his coffin while he dealt with Hector.


	12. Nightmares

At Last she was left alone in peace. Her body remained paralyzed inside the stone coffin as the ice started to freeze over her again. Astrid's body remained still but her thoughts were anything but that. Her thoughts were all over the place ,even to Astrid they made no sense. Her emotions were too much to bear, it sickened her that she was so weak and felt disgusted for what she just endured. Worst of all was how some part of her seemed to enjoy it. These could not be thoughts of her own and she could only conclude this to be of Dracula's doing. Her vision started to get blurry and fatigue started to kick in. Dracula had taken much blood from her , it seemed he wanted to make extra sure she would stay put.

It wasn't long before she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. It was oh so welcome, at least in her slumber they was no pain or so she thought. _Two in the afternoon it was on warm sunny day as Astrid lounged on her wooden porch swing. Her eyes were closed as she baked underneath the sun's rays. It was the most peaceful time of day when most of her neighbors were at work and Arnold was also out of town for the next couple of days. Though she missed him when he'd make his trips to Milan , there something she needed to take care of. Something that was making her more and more conscious of each day that seemed to pass. Her belly was starting to bulge , it scared her for she didn't want Arnold to know that she was with child. Astrid always thought that vampires couldn't have children alive. While most of Ventrue clan would consider this a blessing it was more of burden that she had to endure alone. She winced in pain and immediately covered her stomach with her hand. The baby was constantly moving more often these days, but the worst was it seemed be clawing at her insides when hungry. The parasite as she referred to it , would not let her rest until she drank enough blood to satisfy them both._

" _Damn you Arnold." She whispered to herself for if Arnold would listen to her when she reminded him to pull out, she wouldn't be in this predicament. This was not her first pregnancy and what she contemplating on doing she had done twice before. Astrid didn't know if she could go through it again, it didn't get easier with each time it happened. She grabbed a pair of socks on the glass table next to her and got up from the swing. Slowly making her way across the yard to the detached brick garage her due date had finally had come. This was it no time for second thoughts her mind had been made. There were already over a hundred members of the Ventrue that existed, one too many and she be damned if she added more to that number. She fiddled around in her pant pocket for the key fob before pressing the button to open the garage door. The garage door closed behind her and she looked around for Arnold's tool chest. It was hard to find anything with all the clutter of Arnold's newspaper collection. Weaving through the boxes she reached the tool bench and opened up a rusted metal box. Just where she left it last time was the silver stake. The stake glistened from light shown through the window as Astrid held it up in front of her face. Oh why did she wait till the last minute to do this. She noticed the offspring inside her developed much faster than a mortal one. Three months was all that it seemed to take but this one was inside her for over four months._

 _Along with the stake she grabbed also the a folded up silver tarp in the corner of the garage . Even with all the clutter of the garage she was able to make a clearing on the cement floor to where she could lay the tarp down. She needed to move fast for some of her neighbors would come home around four and everything had to be done discreetly. Her shirt came off first along with her shorts and her purple Sketcher shoes till nothing was left besides her under garments. The balled up socks went straight into her mouth and she laid the silver stake at her feet. " I don't know I can do this again!" she said to herself before crying . She jumped up in fright as her phone started to go off. Recognizing the ringtone as Arnold's as she remained still upon the silver tarp. The musical ringtone finally subsided, she would call him back later she thought when she was in a better state of mind. The amount of pain she experienced was immense as she sliced an incision below her navel. The sock in her mouth muffled her screams as continued to cut deeper into her abdomen. Being a vampire didn't make anything easier for her wound kept trying to heal itself every time she dug more and more into the flesh. Blood was flowing freely from her wound onto the tarp and she could feel herself shaking from the amount of blood she was losing. " Come on where are you?" she muttered through the sock till she felt a foot in her grasp. The pain was becoming too unbearable and the child's body was hanging half way out of her stomach. With one last tugged she released the infant from her stomach and was now hanging it upside down by it's foot._

 _Astrid's incision slowly started to heal while the infant let out its first cry. It was a girl , two before that were boys . The child had whole head of dark wavy hair like herself and could have been no more than four pounds. She laid the baby on top of the tarp as she kneeled down next to it with the stake in her hand. Spitting out the sock from her mouth she went to jam it in the baby's mouth to muffle it's cries. " God forgive me." Said Astrid before ramming the stake dead center into her infants heart. The baby was motionless as soon as the stake penetrated it's heart. Astrid slapped her hand over her mouth as she cried before the dead child. " I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Was all she could say over and over again while remaining next to the dead corpse. Astrid's phone went off again and this time she answered it. " Hello?" " Astrid where you been? I've been trying to reach you all day." She wiped tears from her face while trying to remain calm over the phone. " Astrid are you there?" " Ya I'm here Arnold, can I call you back in a little bit? In the middle of something." " Alright I'll call later, love you." " Love you too, bye." Said Astrid before hanging up the phone. She quickly gathered her clothes before dressing herself. The dead infant was wrapped up now in the blooded tarp fastened together with rope. Glancing back at her phone it was approaching three o'clock she had to move fast. The garage door opened with key fob allowing her walk quickly to the back of the garage when she was out of sight from anyone. Astrid had a shovel in one hand while carrying the tarp in her other. She would bury it where she laid to rest the others, beneath the shade of the oak tree behind the garage._

 _Astrid didn't waste time as she dug into the earth with her shovel one scoop at a time. Everything about this was insane, this all was very hard to keep in. Obviously she couldn't tell Arnold and there were not many vampires in the states that she could consider as a friend. Right now all she wanted was a friend for this burden she had to carry on her shoulders was too much. This couldn't happen again, if it meant no sex then Arnold would have to get over it. It took Astrid about thirty minutes to dig the three foot deep grave . Exhausted and covered in dirt she pushed the bundled tarp into the grave before tossing the dirt on top of it. No stone was placed as a marker no prayers were said, she left it that. She dragged the rusty shovel behind her and made her way back to patio._

Astrid shot up straight from where she laid in the coffin and hit her head off the ice. " Ouch!" she rubbed her head where she had knocked it on the iced lid and noticed Dracula was laying next to her. How long was she asleep she thought and not Only that , she was shocked that she wasn't paralyzed anymore. " talk in your sleep much Astrid?" Dracula had one eye open looking at her. She ignored him and turned on her side closing her eyes once again as she did. " Having another one your nightmares, it seems you have those so often." " Ha I wonder why Count." Said Astrid.


	13. Suspicions confirmed

" Splash!" Astrid immediately had awoken dripping wet and choking on water that went down the wrong pipe. Her eyes immediately met Dracula's as he was at the edge of coffin holding a wooden bucket. " What the hell is your problem?" Choked Astrid. " I've made several attempts to awaken you to no avail. Now come I've made you a bath, I've planned an evening out for us." Dracula turned around and headed into the bathroom out of site. " What?" She muttered under her breath in disbelief. Wiping the remainder of water from her eyes to see a full moon before her. It must have been a harvest full moon for it had a reddish tint to it. " You coming?" hollered Dracula from the bathroom. Astrid felt stiff for her muscles seemed to crack from laying in that hard stone coffin for hours. Walking slowly into the door way of bathroom it seemed to be more like pool than of a bath tub. The circular pool was made of a white marble and it seemed Dracula added a touch of his own for rose petals were floating in the bath. " oh my!" said Astrid as she immediately covered her eyes with both of her hands. Dracula was undressed in the corner of the bathroom by the sink. " Astrid can put you hands down, I think we are past that point. Don't you agree?" She heard a splash of water and she peaked through her fingers to see he was now in the bath tub awaiting for her to join. " Absolutely not, I already got a shower thanks to you." Said Astrid as her back now leaned against the tile wall. She noticed his black hair was now slicked back as he went under water and came back up. His body was really toned under his smooth pale skin of his and she watched the beads of water run down his chest. " You like what you see Astrid?" She had made it to obvious by the way she was staring at him for a long minute, before shaking her head as she looked down at her feet. " Come join me , I'll stay at the far end of the bath if that makes you feel better." "Sir 5,000 miles wouldn't be enough distance away from you." Dracula sank underneath the water and she could see his naked body swim to the edge of the pool close to where she was standing.

He emerged the depths of the pool only to start splashing Astrid while to was still against the wall. Water smacked against her face as she went to shield the rest of the water with her hands. " Is that really necessary?" shouted Astrid. " Most definitely. Now get in!." he commanded. She was pensive as she stared off upon the pool of water before her. What if she assaulted her again was one of fears especially since they were in such an intimate setting. " I will only get in the tub with one condition. That you don't hypnotize me and take away my free will. " " I assume I can oblige to your request for just this one evening." Said Dracula while he offered her a hand to help her into the pool. Astrid hesitantly reached for his hand as her finger tips just grasped his, he her pulled into the water. Nightgown and all she sunk underneath the water while still grasping his hand. Her arms thrashed underneath the water till she took a deep breath as she rose to the surface. Dracula was laughing hysterically at her as Astrid held onto the side of the tub. She caught him staring at her and it didn't dawn at her at first until she look down at her body. The silk nightgown had seemed like saran wrap as it clinged to her body. Her nipples were protruding from the soaken wet nightgown and she immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

Dracula had swam over to her Cornering her against the edge of the pool. " You promised you wouldn't do anything inappropriate. "said Astrid " Not sure what you mean by in appropriate . Tell me is this in appropriate?'" Dracula wrapped his arms her shoulders before pulling her in closer as their lips met. Astrid screamed inside his mouth as he kissed deeper into her lips. His tongue forcefully entered her mouth playing with her tongue as he did. He kissed her with such passion that Astrid herself found she was kissing him back. She nibbled on his bottom lip while grabbing some of his hair as she did. Astrid hadn't been kissed like that in a long time like to where she didn't realize what she was doing. She breathed in deeply his scent as she pulled herself closer to him. Dracula licking the side of her neck with his tongue seemed to slap her out of it as she forcefully pushed him off her. Dracula had a wicked grin on his face as looked at Astrid who seemed hot and bothered. She placed her fingertips to her lips , she felt the bite marks on her lip heal . " You promised me you wouldn't hypnotize me! You tricked me!" " Astrid there was no need to hypnotize you, you kissed me back on your free will." " That's impossible, this can not be!" she said to herself. Ashamed and in shock she pulled herself out of the pool making way towards the exit. " Astrid where are you going?" Astrid ignored him and ran off into his chambers. The cold hit her instantly as she entered his freezing chambers, of course being soaken wet made things worse. " Astrid!" she could hear him continue to call her name. Dracula barged out the bathroom with a white towel around his waste , he was relieved to see she was just standing outside the balcony. The glow of the moon's light cast down upon Astrid and he could hear her soft cries , it seemed all she did was cry since he brought her here. It was all his doing for sure ,but he had high hopes getting her out of the castle might help her mood. Astrid could feel ice cold hands on her shoulders and jumped in fright before realizing it was just him. " My love you are so tense, you shouldn't be ashamed of what happened back there. I found it quite enjoyable." She pushed his hands off her as she turned to face him. Her eyes had now turned to silver color while she stared at him with such hate. It almost made Dracula want to laugh at how she tried to act tough. Only knowing it would upset her more if he did. "Lets not ruin the evening shall we. Come I've laid out some clothes for you try on."

A couple hours later Astrid found herself on the ground in a dingy dark alley way. The mirror in Dracula's library appeared to be some sort of portal. It seemed she was spinning in an endless black abyss till she came to a hard landing. She felt nauseated when she slowly grabbed hold of Dracula's arm for support as she pulled herself off the ground. " Where are we?" asked Astrid. " Budapest my dear." Dracula lead her out of the alley way and Astrid knew where she was. They stood in front of restaurant called the Onyx how she knew this was Arnold and her would frequent this place. It was always a pit stop for the two when they would visit Europe. How did he know to bring her here she thought. " Drinking your blood earlier flashed memories of your past before me. Figured I could use it to my advantage." Said Dracula as he smiled at her. Astrid was just relieved she was dressed appropriately for the Onyx for it was a place of fine dinning. She had a black strapless dress that sparkled underneath the street lamp. The dress ran down all the way down towards her feet where she wore black hear to match her attire. " Dracula normally you need reservations for this place." Said Astrid as noticed the long line of people in the waiting area. He grabbed her hand and kissed it . " All taken care of my dear."

The two maneuvered through the crowds till they reached the greeter's desk. The blonde haired waitress wore a white buttoned up blouse with chopsticks holding her bun together looked up from her monitor. " I have a reservation under Vladislaus for two." Astrid noticed the waitress seemed flustered and was blushing as she laid eyes on Dracula. " Oh yes , we have been expecting you follow me." Astrid followed Dracula as she walked past the familiar coy pond at the entrance of the restaurant. The restaurant had white covered tables that each had a lit candles in hour shaped glasses. Everywhere seemed to hum with the constant chattering of people and clanking of silverware. She could see them approaching a booth that was far from the crowded tables in the center of the room. They each took their seats as the greeter handed them their menus. " Your waiter shall be with you shortly in the mean time can I get you two something to drink?" The blonde had her eyes fixated on Dracula it was clear to Astrid she was smitten by him. "Not at this time thank you." " Are you sure sir? We have an amazing selection of wines n spirits that you just have to try." Astrid rolled her eyes for she found it hilarious the waitress didn't even ask if she needed anything. Above all why was she bothered by this harmless flirting? " I'm positive, thank you." Said Dracula. Astrid watched the blonde walk away and didn't even notice Dracula was watching her reaction. " That is not a typical reaction one displays if they claim they loathe someone." Said Dracula. " Whatever." Said Astrid as she looked at the menu. A tall lanky man appeared before the table. He wore a similar white dress shirt with black tie. His air line was receding and he appeared to be middle aged, it didn't take long for Astrid to remember it was Richard.

" Oh wow Richard ! How are you? It has been too long!" said Astrid. Richard was shocked to see Astrid as well and went over to give her a hug. " Awe I'm doing well, it is so good to see you. Where is Arnold?" questioned Richard before looking at Dracula. Astrid didn't really know how to answer and felt tongue tied. " Um he is tied up with some work in Milan ,but my friend Vlad was nice enough to invite me out for dinner." He gave Astrid a look like he didn't bye it ,but smiled at Dracula. " Well I'd like to see the two of you before you leave the states. So we just got in a fresh supply of wild bison or antelope. What tickles you fancy?" Dracula made a face of disgust for he wasn't fond of drinking the blood of animals. " Or we have a 27 or 48 year aged product." Before Astrid could answer Dracula interjected. " 27 sounds delightful don't you agree Astrid?" She was still unsure of drinking human blood , but didn't have a choice since she wasn't paying. " Very good sir, I'll b back with your refreshments." Richard smiled at Astrid before taking the menus from them. " I'm surprised there are restaurants catered to vampires. I almost didn't believe Hector when he also too recommended this place." " How do you know Hector Count?" Dracula seemed to pause for a moment, thinking way back to when he first met Hector. " My eldest bride Verona sired Hector years ago. Yes I was furious , but Verona was just a fledgling at the time. She still had a respect for life if you want a call it that and changed him out of pity for she nearly drained him to death." " Verona sired Hector?" she whispered to herself. Arnold never mentioned this to her in fact it seems Arnold didn't tell her a lot of things now that she was thinking about it. Richard broke her train of thought as he placed a crystal glass before her. She could see a little bit of steam emit from the glass and knew she would need to let it cool off for a moment. " Were you and Arnold here two months ago?" asked Richard. Astrid looked at him confused. " No why you ask?" " I'm losing my mind Arnold was with Cecilia last time, how could I forget." Astrid could feel her mouth hang wide open and Richard slapped his hand across his mouth as he realized what he said. " Sorry I misspoke I meant Hector and Arnold duh! You can tell it is getting near the end of my shift." Dracula was now furious at Richard's carelessness . He noticed she looked like she was about to cry yet again for the second time tonight. " I think you said enough now leave us." Richard looked relieved as he wanted nothing more than to exit this awkward situation he just created.

Dracula rested his face in his one hand as his plans for the evening seemed to go down the drain. Though it wasn't his doing this time he still didn't like when she cried. He reached for the wine glass and took a couple sips of blood. Pleased with his selection for it was sweet like honey , but also went down smoothly with each sip. Dracula noticed Astrid was just staring at her glass trying her best to hold back the tears. " Now do you believe me?" asked Dracula. " I..I just don't understand why?" she couldn't win the battle against holding back her tears for the pain was too much. She felt as if her dead heart had been ripped into two. She loved and trusted him, but now she wasnt so sure. For once she had doubts about Arnold, It was all so foreign to her. " Astrid please drink up . I Drained much of your blood last night and your crying is making your blood loss worse." " I'm not hungry, I lost my appetite." She could tell he was irritated at this point and he slammed money on the table. Immediately he reached over for her glass and downed the contents before sliding out of the booth. " Come we are leaving!" said Dracula. The two exited the restaurant in a hurry. He did have one more trick up his sleeve. Hand in hand he walked with Astrid down the sidewalk to their next destination.


	14. The proposal

" Where are you taking me now?" asked Astrid. She followed closely behind him along the cracked side walk. They seemed to find themselves on one of the many busy roads of Budapest. Night time was so very different in Budapest than during the day. The streets were lit up by fluorescent lights, smells of herbs and spices were intoxicating to inhale with each restaurant they passed. Astrid had long forgotten what food tasted like. Chocolate was her favorite food , it took her several times of getting sick from eating it to finally eliminate her sugar addiction. They passed a man who was playing Nirvana on his acoustic. He seemed to have grabbed a couple people's interest for a small group stood close to watch while others threw money in his guitar case. " Looking for prey , since you passed up dinner at the restaurant." Said Dracula. She lost track of how long they have been walking but was surprised to see they were heading towards a park. " Care to take a midnight stroll with me Astrid?" asked Dracula. " What are you up to?" Astrid looked to see what Dracula was staring at as she peeked over his shoulder. A couple had entered the trail leading to the park. " No Count, don't do this. It is too risky." She whispered. Dracula turned around grabbing Astrid's arm before ushering her to follow his lead. " It seems the Ventrue have robbed you the thrill of the hunt. They've forced you to live in the shadows , deny your true nature. I want you to release it and hide no more."

The two people took a seat on bench further down the trail from where Dracula and Astrid stood. The howl of the wind muffled their foot steps as they slowly approached closer. " I won't do this , you can't make me!" said Astrid. Dracula grabbed her by her wrist pulling her to where he was hiding behind the tree. " I don't recall ever once having to force a vampire to feed. This is absolutely absurd, you will kill them!" Astrid ranked her wrist free from his grip as she looked upon the infuriated vampire before her. Rules of the Ventrue mean little to her, but it was the morality of it all that didn't sit well with her. She respected life still and all that went with it. " No Dracula." Astrid crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood her ground. This just upset Dracula more before he pushed past her abruptly. She saw him walk briskly towards the couple and quickly closed her eyes for she knew what was to become of them. As Astrid closed her eyes, she quickly covered her ears with her hands to block out the screams. It seemed it was over in a matter of seconds for Astrid could no longer hear their once beating hearts. Much to Astrid's relief the park was empty at this time of night. The scene before her was horrific a complete massacre to describe it at best. Blood soaked the earth for the man's head was ripped off and tossed a hundred feet from the bench. The slumped body had blood flowing from it's neck , she could Dracula drinking almost like drinking from a water fountain. It was beyond gross ,but it didn't take long for her inner beast to want to engorge herself as well.

Sweet decadent blood was all she could smell. The free flowing blood coming from the two bodies slumped on the bench beckoned her. Astrid found herself breathing in and out deeply as she thought it might help her shake off urge . " Come my love, I've done all the dirty work. You must feed quickly." Said Dracula. It was disappointing yet he knew her struggle and that of many vampires before her. Her guilt of taking one's life was so strong was what he could pick up from her thoughts. " Astrid I don't quite understand how you can kill animals with no remorse ,but somehow mortals are different? You need to stop looking at them as different but as the same." Said Dracula. He saw her head peek out from behind the tree and watched her slowly walk towards the bench. It was maddening to her how blood, nothing but blood was now all she could think of she. She needed to feed, but no she couldn't. Astrid had no desire for more guilt as she dropped to her knees in front of the puddle of blood. Grabbing her hair , she lowered her head to the puddle before slurping blood off the ground. Dracula was fuming at this point. Weak completely weak he thought.

The blood was to die for as soon as it hit her taste buds. The blissful warming sensation she felt when it ran down her throat to the sweet richness of it was out of this world. All of the sudden an immense pain came from the side of her head and she could feel herself flying backwards. She collided into a trunk of a tree before rolling over on the gravel trail. Dracula in his rage had kicked her in the side of the head before walking over to where she lied . Astrid was in shock and had no clue what had just happened. She laid there in pain holding her throbbing head. Foot steps could be heard she couldn't really move to see who it was. " You stubborn mule, must I show you how to feed too?" yelled Dracula. He grabbed her by the arm , helping her off the ground. All she could do was moan in agony for her head was not letting up. It seemed there was two of Dracula for a minute as she tried to look up at him. " Come we must leave this place quickly ." Dracula had his arm around her waist while helping her walk with him out of the park. "Dracula we need bury the bodies, can't just leave them there." Mumbled Astrid. Dracula ignored her as they came to a busy intersection at the entrance of the park. " Count we need to go back." "Enough! I don't have the time nor patience to clean up after our mess. Are you able to walk now?" Astrid shook her head before following his lead again. " I can't believe I'm saying this but can we just go back to the castle? Tonight has been utter hell and you trying earlier to bash in my brains just proves my point even More." Dracula stopped abruptly in his tracks underneath the street lamp. He turned around while reaching in his coat pocket for something. " I wanted to give this to you at the restaurant. However things didn't go as expected." Dracula had a small black case in this hand and opened it exposing a diamond ring.

The ring was stunning to her , all 3 diamonds were oval shaped and glistened under the street lamp where they stood. Astrid was speechless as she looked back at the ring then back at Dracula. " I..i can't accept that, I'm sorry." She went to look down at her left hand to only notice her wedding ring Arnold had given her was missing. Sheer terror consumed her for she had no clue where it could of gone. The only thing she had on her that Arnold had given her now was gone. " My ring! My ring! It is missing, you have to help me find it" said Astrid. " No need to go looking for it, I disposed it the moment I brought you to my castle. Besides I think my ring I've purchased looks more attractive, don't you agree?" That was it , it all over she couldn't contain her sadness for that night anymore. Tears of blood and mascara ran down her face, it was all too much. He just seemed to keep taking and taking from her. Astrid had nothing left to her it seemed and started to pay attention to cars whizzing past them. " Astrid I don't think this is constructive to be arguing on the side of the street. Come we can discuss this more when we get back."

As soon as he spoke those words he was not prepared for what she was about to do next. Astrid took off from him into the busy intersection. It all seemed to happen so fast . Astrid ran as fast as her heels could keep up. She was almost there to the other side the street when a black car came whipping around the corner. The car's high beams blinded Astrid , the squealing of tires could heard just before car hit Astrid from the side. Her head smacked off the pavement when she fell backwards from the impact of the car. Dracula ran over after her while the shaken old woman got of the black car to look what she hit. " Oh my gosh! Is she ok? I..I I'm sorry I didn't see anyone coming." The old woman was not only shaken up but was now scared as Dracula's piercing blue eyes stared at her. " Astrid are you alright? Say something." Said Dracula as he was shaking her arm. She was knocked out cold and he needed to get her out of here quickly. " I'm gonna call 911, Oh God I'm so sorry." Said the old woman as she now had her phone in her hand. " No!" shouted Dracula. He teleported over to her with lightening speed and snatched the phone out of the frail lady's hands. Dracula chucked it off to the far distance before walking back to Astrid. Swooping her up in his arms he turned into his hell beast form. The woman was completely terrified watching the man before her morph into this bat like monster. He was gone just like that the woman couldn't believe it . What was that creature and how was she still alive she could only wonder.


	15. Confessions and plot to eliminate

Astrid felt herself fade in and out of consciousness. The wind whipped at her hair while in Dracula's embrace. Part of her mind seemed to black out , she couldn't remember much other than going to dinner with him. It was really starting to bother her how her mind just came to a blank and why her head was throbbing uncontrollably. Dracula landed on the balcony leading to the library. He turned back to his human form while still carrying Astrid in this arms. He laid her on the couch before the now distinguished fire. Things didn't go as planned and guilt was setting in. Astrid was tossing and turning on the couch , rubbing head as she let out soft moans. Sitting on the opposite couch from her, he watched her as if she was battling some demons unbeknownst to him.

 _The tavern Astrid frequently visited was over crowded one peculiar night. Absinthe was her drink of choice at she sat at the far end of the bar slowly sipping the spirit that seemed to warm her insides. Usual's were present at the bar except for one man in particular she never saw before. Transylvania was a small town where everyone knew everyone and where strangers were feared. The man seemed to be tall in stature with his head completely shaven. The shine from his head seemed to glow under the candle light. His eyes were so intense thought Astrid. Deep dark depths that were far darker brown then of her own. Astrid had never felt really attracted to anyone in town, though many attempted to woo her she found herself turning down majority of people who approached her. She had a reputation cause of that of being unapproachable or stubborn, but the stranger was new to town and didn't know better. Astrid thought it was weird he sat there nearly for an hour not touching his scotch. Not only that but he kept staring at her across the bar. She didn't know at that point this man or so she assumed would change her life that night._

 _Astrid was on her third absinthe and was feeling the affects of the multiple drinks. She tipped the bartender and slowly walked out of the bar. Alcohol seems to make you not give a damn and she should have given a damn for it was night time as vampires like Dracula prowled the night. Stumbling to the castle she began to hum to herself. Her whole body felt warm and lite as she skipped down the dirt trail, a short cut to the Valerious castle where she lived. Astrid stopped in her tracks as she heard foot steps behind her. Withdrawing her sword attached to her belt she whipped out to find no one was behind her. It must have been the absinthe she thought she had way too much to drink and it was catching up to her now. Astrid let out a shriek as she turned around to see the stranger she saw at the bar. Terrified but relieved at the same time she lowered her sword to the ground." Oh my you gave quite a fright, I thought a Nosferatu was following me." The stranger just kept staring at her , it almost felt she was drawn in to his dark gaze. Noticing he was wearing a white blouse with a leather brown coat and black riding pants it was apparent he was one of nobility. " Didn't mean to scare you my love, but I've been most eager to talk to you all night." Astrid felt like her heart stopped in that very moment he was handsome thought he looked in his late thirties she was still very attracted to him . He was mysterious and Astrid always liked a good mystery. " Well may I know your name sir?" " My named is Arnold , Arnold Vasile.". Astrid could feel herself blushing as she pushed back her dark locks behind her ears. Arnold was now circling her as he was sizing her up. He wasn't sure at this point if she was to become dinner or so much more. Her body and face were exquisite to him but he had already two other brides, what would his brides think? Astrid jumped as she felt his hands wrap around her waist. " Excuse you , but do you have no manners?" asked Astrid. Arnold chuckled as he released his grip from her. " Not around attractive women I'm afraid I don't." Before Astrid reply Arnold tackled her to the ground. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand to cover her screams. She punched and kicked at him while she was underneath him ,but it didn't matter , he was too strong. " Shhhh this will only hurt a bit." Arnold's teeth began to elongate and Astrid eyes widened as she realized what was happening. His fangs pierced her skin immediately and the pain was intense._

 _Astrid could start her hear her own heart weakening as he continued to drain her. This was not how she thought her life would end ,it couldn't end this way she thought. " Please stop please I beg of you." Muttered Astrid. Arnold released his fangs from her neck and licked at her wound so that it would heal. " You beg for your life, it must mean a great deal to you. I've drained you to where you are on the brink of death, I've giving you an option to live and become more powerful along my side. If you chose to die I'll leave you be, the choice is yours." She could barely speak ,her whole body felt weak as if everything all her organs were shutting down. With as much strength as she could muster she nodded her head to save her life. Arnold was satisfied with her answer and bit down into his wrist allowing black blood to ooze out. Drops of blood hit Astrid's lips and then more drops followed. It felt as if she hadn't had water in days, the blood hit her mouth and she instantly wanted more. The drops from his open wound were not enough and she needed more and more. She grabbed ahold of his wrist and sank her teeth into his wrist. Arnold gasped in pain as her fangs dug into his flesh. It was the most wonderful thing she ever tasted she didn't want it to end till she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. Instantly she released herself from his wrist and balled herself up onto the ground. Arnold held onto his wrist as he watched the small puncture wounds heal. Astrid was crying out in pain as she would onto her stomach. Everything hurt from head to her toes , everything felt like it was on fire. Arnold eagerly watched his new fledgling transform. Though he knew the immense pain she was enduring , but nothing he could do would be able to comfort her now, it would all be over soon enough. Her heart beat no more and everything around even her eye sight seemed to be more shaper. Everything seemed to breathe except for her and all the noise around her seemed to be magnified. " Astrid sat up and examined her hands and feet. They were all so pale and then she immediately turned her head to Arnold. He was smiling at her as if proud of what he created. " What did you do? What did you!" shouted Astrid. This new body , her powers it all scared her. Instantly regretting what she chose she ran off down the dirt road . " You can run Astrid, but can't hide." Said Arnold to himself. He would catch up to her later ,but for now he had to return home to his other brides._

Astrid woke up and found herself in the library of castle Dracula. It took her a few moments to realize Dracula was watching her the whole time. " Dreaming again aren't we?" Astrid snapped out of her trance and looked over at Dracula. How long have I been out?" "Two hours at best, was really starting worry you wouldn't wake up after that car hit you." Said Dracula. She looked at him confused. " What car?" Dracula pinched his eyes tougher still irritated from everything that transpired that night. " We got into an argument and you had the greatest idea as to run into oncoming traffic." Well explains the headache Astrid thought. " I'm sorry I don't remember much, I think I need to lye down." Said Astrid " Before you do please try this on for me." Dracula sat up and walked over taking a seat next to Astrid on the other couch. He grabbed ahold of her left hand and slipped on the ring he bought her earlier. " What is this?" Dracula looked concerned at this point for she clearly seemed to have no idea what happened a few short hours ago. " A present from me to you." Astrid looked down at the ring in awe , it was beautiful. Looking down at her hand it looked like something was off like something was missing. " I don't know what to say really, thank you it's beautiful." Said Astrid. Dracula looked stunned for moment as he couldn't believe she didn't remember her wedding ring Arnold gave to her. No matter make it was a good thing that car hit her he thought. " Come let us retire shall we, tonight has surely been eventful." Astrid nodded and Dracula helped her to her feet as he lead her out of the library.

Hector seat outside the café mage on the patio awaiting for David to show up. He had to much to discuss it was all weighing on his mind heavily. The rightful king of the vampires had returned and what would this make of him? Hector could see David walking up the side walk and waved him down so David could see where he was. Hector pointed to a chair next to him before embracing David in a hug. " Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, we have much to discuss." David immediately took a seat before his master. " David I've been thinking a lot and I want your thoughts on how we can get rid of this Count Dracula." " Hector have you lost your mind ? Everyone is afraid of him and we don't know if he now immune to werewolf venom." Hector huffed in response before taking a sip from his mug. " The way I see it Astrid is the key to his claim of king of the vampires." David raised an eyebrow at Hector. " I don't understand what does Astrid Valerious have to do with this?" " I know Astrid's secret she can have children alive. If the Count and her have children my reign will surely end. The way I see it we have two options kill Dracula and Astrid Valerious or I mate will Astrid. I'm more partial to the second option since I am attracted to the woman." " what do you ask of me then?" asked David. Hector set his cup down and leaned back into the wicker chair. " I'm being a friend to the dark lord and helping him plan his all hallows Eve ball. That would be the appropriate time to strike when he least expects it. I will need your help and the rest of the Ventrue clan. Are you up for the challenge?" David sat there silently pondering his options. He was afraid to disobey his master but he feared Dracula more than Hector. " Master all do respect why don't we just kill Dracula and leave Astrid alone? She has suffered enough don't you think?" Hector slammed his fist down on the table causing his glass to fall over. " Astrid Valerious is to be mine dead or alive and also I will not let some hooligan take my spot as king of the vampires. Remember he is weak I tell you and Astrid is his weakness. We get to her we get to him understood?" David gulped and shook his head. Hector began to lick his lips and motioned the waitress to bring him another glass and clean up the mess he made earlier. " There ain't no rest for the wicked and we can't go soft now if we wish to gain the power we have lost. The ball is a month away , let us begin our planning immediately."


	16. The other wife

I still don't see the point in this exclaimed Astrid as they down walked a surban street

lined with oak trees. Rose Hill was known to be a wealthy neighborhood in

Budapest. Mansions with perfect lush lawns and elaborate décor were what could

be seen on each block. Cecilia wants to meet at last and I feel it is a good idea

myself whispered the count. The full moon illuminated the side walk along with

the occasional car that would drive by. Astrid followed the count close behind until

he stopped in front of house at the end of a cul de sac. The house was a rather

large yellow house with white trim along the windows and doors. A wooden fence

enclosed the front yard from the street where they stood. Dracula looked down at

the piece of paper in this hand. Well this is it, follow me he said as he lifted the

latch to the front gate and walked right in. All the sudden the porch light came on as

they approached the door. Dracula knocked on the door with the golden knocker

that had the letter V engraved in it. Moments passed before he knocked again on the

white door. Come on she isn't home now lets go whispered Astrid. The downstairs

lights came on as Astrid went to turn around to walk towards the street. The front

door opened and a bright light emerged from the front door. Vladislaus punctual as

always said Cecilia as she reached out to shake the count's hand. Astrid was

studying the woman at the door way and she didn't look familiar at all. Her hair

was wavy like Astrid's but shoulder length , similar to a bob. She wore a blue silk

blouse with a grey pencil skirt. Cecilia smiled at Astrid where she could see her

hiding behind Dracula. Oh please don't be shy , please come in.

Astrid walked inside after Dracula and she was really impressed by how

clean it was. All the wood work in the home was wonderfully polished. The living

room was very inviting for the room was lite with fragrant candles and the fire

place made the whole room glow as the fire continued to burn. Please please have

a seat Cecilia ushered the two to have a seat on the crème colored sofa. Astrid sat

as far as she could from Dracula on the couch nearly almost falling off the edge.

Cecilia took a seat in the wooden rocking chair across from them and Astrid was

able to get a better look at her. The red framed glasses she wore magnified her beady

brown eyes and her nose seemed to small for her head Astrid thought as chuckled

to herself. The two female vampires were definitely sizing each other up for there

was a uncomfortable silence for some time. Dracula finally broke the silence.

Thank you for meeting us on such notice, however I did a few days ago explained

the truth to Astrid. She still seems doubtful of what I have revealed to her. Cecilia

adjusted herself in the chair and crossed her legs. She looked rather uncomfortable

she thought for Cecilia kept biting her bottom lip. What the count speaks is the

truth, I am one of Arnold's wives. Let me show you something she said as she got

up out of the chair and walked over to the book case. Cecilia pulled out a black

velvet photo album from a lower shelf. She turned around and walked over to

Astrid , placing the heavy album on her lap. See for yourself stated Cecilia as she

took her position again on the chair. Astrid's hands began shake as ran her hand

along the velvet spine of the album. Dracula nudged her with his elbow to open it.

She opened the album to the first page. The photos were tucked neat inside

pockets of clear plastic and the first photo was in black and white. It was Cecilia

sitting in a chair while Arnold stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. This

had to be taken in the early 1900's she thought for the Victorian style dress she

wore in the photo. Astrid eyes began to water up as she flipped throw the photos

each one showing the two happily together. Astrid snapped the album shut quickly

and set it immediately on the coffee table in front of her.

I don't understand why? Why was this all kept a secret from me? Asked Astrid.

Cecilia sighed and took off her glasses to rub her eyes. He didn't want to hurt you

and he knew you would leave him if you found out. I always told him he should've

told you from the beginning and least give you a choice, but no no chucked Cecilia.

He wanted to have his cake and eat too it would seem. Astrid didn't notice Dracula

had his arm around her shoulder. Apparently she was shaking and digging her nails

into the one arm of the sofa. Well how come you live here and not in the states

where Arnold and I lived? Isn't it quite obvious? Cecilia chucked again. He wanted

to put as much distance from us so you wouldn't find out! Cecilia seemed to be

taking too much pleasure at watching Astrid sulk on the couch. Take a moment to

be in my shoes, I've been his wife for 125 years before you show up and I get

pushed to the side. I mean he would come to visit me a few times a year, however

my marriage I felt really ended when you came into the picture. Astrid stared down

at the floor as she tried to process all this through. I …. I didn't know and I'm terribly

sorry she stuttered. Dracula coughed in order to intervene before things got too

heated. As I explained in the letter I written to you Arnold is dead, you're free to

move on now, the both of you should. Oh count, that is where you are wrong, I

moved on a long time ago stated Cecilia. I never understood why he chose you

over me till now Astrid. I always thought maybe I didn't pay enough attention to

him or I must of done something wrong, but look at you! Cecilia ran her fingers

through her hair pushing them out of her face as she did. You are gorgeous and I

didn't stand a chance. What Arnold wanted, he always got. You make him come

off as this monster and I didn't see this side to which you are explaining. Dracula

and Cecilia started to laugh while Astrid sat there dumbfounded as to what was so

funny. Astrid how can you not believe in what is in front you ? asked Dracula. I'm

not saying I don't believe it ,however the both of you need to realize this is all a shock

to me. I've just had to swallow my over 100 year relationship was a lie she shouted.

The two other vampires stopped snickering to themselves as Astrid arose from the

couch to walk out the front door. Oh please Astrid come sit back down , we ment

no harm said Cecilia. Cecilia stood up from her chair and went to place her hand

on Astrid's shoulder guiding her away from the door. How about we have a couple

drinks shall we? That is an excellent idea Dracula chimed in as he arose from the couch.

Dracula and Astrid followed Cecilia down the hallway towards the kitchen.

The marble floors matched the counter tops of the kitchen , while a huge island

stood in the center of the room. Cecilia walked over to Steele colored fridge and

pulled out a Brita water filter container. You put blood in a Brita water filter jug

?questioned Astrid. She sat the container on the island and turned around to grab

3 wine glasses that were hanging upside down on a rack. Absolutely, a little trick I

learned on how to get the blood clots out. Cecilia was making loads of ruckus as

bent down to pull out a pot from the bottom cupboard. Astrid would you do me a

favor and heat up the blood for us? I need to have word with Count. Astrid nodded

and grabbed the handle of the pot from Cecilia's clammy hands. Cecilia grabbed

Dracula by the arm and led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Astrid placed

the pot on the gas stove and turn on the heat while also pouring the blood into it.

Well I'll be darn , she is right! Astrid said to herself as she saw how smooth the

blood poured out. Twenty minutes went by and the two had still not come down

from upstairs. The blood was already bubbling and she turned it off to cool. She was

curious to see what they were up to and decided to sneak up the white colored

carpet stairs. Astrid could her voices as she made her way up the top of the steps. At

the end of hall she could see a door cracked open with light shining through. She

tiptoed towards the door and peaked through once she was close enough.

Oh Vladislaus come lie next to me you know want to teased Cecilia as she

patted a spot on the bed next to her. We should be going back down to the kitchen

before she starts to wonder where we are. Please please it has been so long since

I've been touched by a man. Cecilia began to unbutton her shirt as she sat up on

the bed. Astrid put her hand over her mouth trying not laugh at the spectacle

before her. Cecilia unclipped her bra from the front exposing her breasts to him.

She grabbed him by the hand and tugged him onto bed next her. She began placing

feverish kisses on him while groping his groin through his pants. Although Dracula

wasn't ever attracted to Cecilia it was almost hard to ignore a half naked woman

on top of him wishing for sex. Cecilia stop this now said dracula in between kisses

. Cecilia did not stop in fact she went straight to his belt buckle to unfasten it.

Cecilia that is enough! He yelled as he threw her off of him. Cecilia collided with the

Dresser in the corner and dracula made his way out of the bedroom. He swung open

the door almost removing it from its hinges when he found Astrid crouched on the

other side of the door. Astrid fell on her back in shock as she didn't have enough

time to get away from the door. Enjoy the show? sneered Dracula as his blue irises

began to flare up. Astrid shook her head , scared to death for getting caught.

Dracula reached down grabbing her roughly by the arm forcing her to stand up and

follow him. Dracula dragged Astrid down the stairs quickly but not quick enough

to avoid items being flung at them. Cecilia stood at the top the stairs throwing

pictures and furniture at them. A lamp whizzed past Astrid and hit Dracula in the

back of the head. The porcelain lamp shattered as it made impact with Dracula's

head. Get out! Get out! Get out! Shouted Cecilia as she continued her mad frenzy

of throwing things at the two. Astrid and Dracula ran out the front door till they

were at least a block from the house. They came to a stop sign and Astrid sat down

on the corner of the side walk to pull out glass and wood from her hair. Oh that

was a great idea Dracula, way to go sir! Astrid shouted. He ignored her as he began

to pace up and down the side walk. So you and my husband's mistress have a thing

going on taunted Astrid. Enough ! Shouted Dracula loud enough for everyone in

their houses down the block could hear. We are leaving panted Dracula as he

began to shift into his demonic form. Astrid look around to see many house lights

were starting to turn on and all sorts of dogs began to bark. Now! He shouted as

he took off into the midnight sky. Astrid reluctantly followed after him as the two

flew back to castle Dracula.


	17. Stressed out

Astrid gently landed on the stone balcony just outside of the

library. They had just arrived back from Cecilia's place and endured another night

that couldn't have gotten any worse. Dracula took his usual spot on the couch by

the fire while Astrid remained where she had landed. Aren't you coming in? he

asked as he played with the loose strands of hair around his face. He watched her

as she stood there glaring at him and knew he had let her down again. You know

Im known to love puzzles and games. Games that really test my strength and

patience, however I feel this game has been drawn out far enough. I intend to

put an end to it said Astrid. She glanced over at the mirror hanging on the wall

next to her. Dracula and Astrid would go through the mirror when they wanted

to leave castle Dracula. It was some kind of portal she thought and it would be

her only way out of this place. There is nothing left for you outside of that

mirror, you have everything here you could ever dream of he said. That is where

you are wrong! She shouted as she turned around walking over towards Dracula

till she hovered over him . This is 2017 sir much different from you are

accustomed to. I have a mortgage , a job, bills and just things I can't let go! I had

a life till you came in and f***** it all up! Astrid could start to feel the spikes

protrude all over body again , her anger was bringing out the beast in her all over

again. Oh please ! Get yourself together and take a seat on the couch he

commanded. Astrid turned and looked at the velvet couch behind her and then

looked back at the count. Wait a second you mean this couch ? She said as she

pointed to the couch. Oh don't play coy with me Astrid. The count saw Astrid

walk over the couch and wasn't prepared for what she was about to next.

You know this is lovely couch, it must be a antique she said as she

ran her fingers around the wooden trim of the couch. I wonder what would

happen if I did this. Astrid elongated her nails and torn cuts in the velvet cloth of

the couch. Dracula watched as she cut the velvet padding of the couch into

shreds as if she was in some sort of frenzy. Feathers began to fly in the air as she

continued to take her frustration on the couch. Dracula was coated in goose

feathers but remained still on the remaining coach. That is a shame I really liked

that couch said Dracula seaming very unmoved by how she was destroying his

property. In a fit of rage she knelt down till her hands were both under the couch

and flipped it in the air as it landed with a loud thud on its back. Feel better

Astrid? Asked the count as he brushed off the feathers off his clothing . Shut up!

she yelled. Don't you say another word to me! Astrid walked away from the

mess she just created and made for the exit. He had his work cut out for him he

thought , for she was just as volatile as he was. Figuring she needed some time to

herself, he agreed he would leave her be till tomorrow. Dracula arisen from the

remaining couch and walked over to the disheveled couch before him. He began

to brake the couch into smaller pieces in order for them to fit in the fire. The

flames rose as he began to feed the fire with the remains of the couch. The past

two nights were not just exhausting to Astrid, but to him as well. Too many

failures and dealing with Astrid's unruly behavior was enough for him to call it an

early night. Dracula finished cleaning up the remains of the couch before making

his way to his Chambers.

Astrid had fallen asleep fast the other night and slowly began to

awake as night had fallen. She laid there with her knees tucked into her chest

and she had no desire to move. The mirror she thought to herself. There were

plenty of mirrors in this castle she wondered if they were all portals like the one

in the library. She knew just flying from the castle didn't get her far, she learned

that the hard way. Muscles began to crack as pushed herself to sit up straight on

the bed. The standing mirror with a rot iron frame stood in the corner of the

room. If she could just walk through it like she had done in Dracula's library , she

would be home stretch. Astrid placed her feet on the cold stone floor and pushed

herself of the bed rubbing her eyes as she did so. Still half asleep as she walked

over to the mirror. Dracula watched from above as he was perched on the ceiling

hanging upside down. He had awoken early to keep an eye on her when she had

awoken. Astrid stood in front of the mirror that beared no reflection of her

whatever . She reached out with her hand and began to touch the glass.

Expecting her hand to go through the glass ,but instead her hand pressed against

the solid pane of glass. What the hell….. she muttered under breath and began to

circle the mirror to see if she was missing something. Dracula tried to contain the

laughter to himself as he watched her pathetically try to go through the mirror.

The mirror in the library was the only way out of the castle and a Latin inscription

had to be read for the portal to open. Maybe if I run into she thought, maybe I

just need a head start. Astrid backed more than 500 feet from the mirror , getting

enough distance to maximize as much momentum as possible. Ok on the count

to 5 she said to herself. 1…2….3….4….5 Astrid let out a shriek as she sprinted

towards the mirror. The impacted to the mirror made Astrid run straight through

it smacking her head against the wall behind when the mirror once stood. Shards

of glass began to fall on the floor slashing her skin as the shards rained down on

her. Dracula slapped his hand to his face and breathed in deeply before

smoothing back his hair with one hand. He landed on the floor a few feet away

from Astrid. Her vision was distorted and she could see two of Dracula leaning

next to her. She began to swat with her hand at the two Dracula's not sure which

one was real. Dracula began to pick out the shards of glass wedged in her skin,

allowing it to heal. You are so troubled my dear. If you really needed to feed you

should've asked he said as he continued to brush the remaining glass off of her.

Her pathetic slaps to his arms didn't seem to phase him as he began removing

glass from her hair now. Dracula then scooped her up into his arms and walked

back over the canopy fed. Placing her limp body down upon the soft silk blanket,

he reached over to the blanket tossed to the side and partially covered her up.

She still felt dizzy and a humming could be heard within her head.

Astrid rolled on to her side and closed her eyes. She could slowly

feel the pain start to ease up. I'm never gonna get out of here am i? She

whispered to herself. Dracula of course could hear her as he sat next to her on

the bed. No I'm afraid not my love. This will surely take some time getting used

to. Astrid let out a groan and placed her finger tips to her temples slightly

massaging them. He began to run his cold fingers on the small of her back . The

gentle touch of his finger tips had a soothing effect on Astrid causing her to drift

in and out of consciousness. Rest up my ice queen I'll be back around to fetch you

for a feeding. Astrid let out another groan as she nestled her face into the pillow

. Dracula arose from the bed and walked towards the door. He would need to

find Igor to clean up this mess before she would awake he thought. He then

slightly slipped out her bedroom closing the door behind him.


	18. Unruly behavior

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned in months since Astrid came to

castle Dracula. Summer had gone as quickly as it came as Astrid felt the cool

autumn breeze whip through her hair as she sat on the window seal. Dracula

hadn't been bothering her much lately for he been very preoccupied with all the

details of his upcoming party. There was a celebration to be held in his honor for

his return and all the undead were instructed to attend. Astrid was most thankful

for the distraction the celebration had caused for the less often she had to see

him. All this time to herself was exactly what she needed. Whether her thoughts

traced back to her family, Arnold , or the series of events that led to this point,

the silence helped. She really felt confident she knew Arnold well enough and

now she didn't know. Dracula was all she had now as much as she didn't want to

admit. Oh her family would be turning over in their graves right now she thought

if they knew she was a vampire and is Dracula's hostage. Her family never knew

she was a vampire when Arnold had turned her. She knew she could never return

back home. She had now become what she and her family so passionately

hunted. Astrid's thoughts were interrupted when Dracula entered her room.

Don't you knock ? Astrid scolded while shaking her head. Dracula closed the

door behind him before walking over to the window where Astrid sat. It is my

castle I'll do as I please . He began to notice as the weeks had passed how

depressed she seemed. She barely left her room and became even reluctant to

feed anymore. He cupped her face with his one hand looked at both sides of her

sulked in face. You look famished my love, you should join Hector and myself for

dinner while we finish up the final preparations. Dracula exclaimed. Astrid could

feel Dracula run his cold hand up her one leg as it proceeded to go up her dress.

With his other hand still cupping her chin , he tilted her head back exposing her

neck. Astrid grew tired lately of fighting off his advances for she knew he would

get whatever he wanted anyways whether it was forced or not. Hector won't be

arriving for another 30 minutes, what do you propose we do till then ? he

breathed in between kisses on her neck. I'm in no mood for this count, just leave

me alone! His kisses ceased as he stared longingly at Astrid. It has been some

time since we mated, I feel we are overdue. Astrid rolled her eyes as him and

knocked his hand from under her chin. You mean it has been awhile since you

first molested me? I think that statement is more fitting Astrid spat. Oh please !

Dracula chuckled. Don't be so dramatic ,besides I want your opinion on how you

feel about this.

Astrid could feel Dracula's two fingers enter her forcefully while she still

remained sitting on the window. His fingers slowly slid in and out while his thumb

rubbed her clitoris. What on Earth are yo.. Astrid began to shout before Dracula

kissed her on the lips. He continued to play with her down below as his wet

fingers massaged her. Winning over Astrid at this point seemed nearly impossible

to Dracula over the past months. Taking what he wanted seem more productive

than waiting for Astrid to come around. He continued to deeply kiss her on the

lips not allowing her the chance to scream. Dracula was for a moment deeply

taken aback when he felt Astrid wrap her arms around his neck. He then

removed his fingers from inside her and pushed her closer to him in an embrace.

She panted as he relented his kisses that nearly bruised her lips. Dracula chuckled

as saw the lust in her gray as eyes as she looked at him. Seems someone

enjoyed themselves .said Dracula as he held up his two wet fingers up to her

face. Astrid had been experiencing lately a lot of pent up sexual frustration. Not

for Dracula, but the lack of sex in general. She pushed him away from her as she

removed her arms from around his neck. Come my love, we must not keep

Hector waiting said Dracula as he offered his arm to Astrid. She ignored it as she

jumped off the window seal walking past him.

Hector had made himself comfortable while he awaited for Dracula in the

dinning room. The long dark oak table could have seated 20 people and Hector

sat right next to the head of the table where Dracula would be seated. The party

was only a matter of two weeks away and he needed Dracula to pick between

two places in Budapest to host it. Hector was surprised to see Astrid had

accompanied him this time for normally Dracula would come alone. She seemed

paler than normal and lost of good amount of weight, to the point it where it

looked liked she needed a care package he thought. Her dark curly hair was

matted and he noticed she wore a torn up dress with a floral pattern to it. I hope

I didn't keep you waiting Hector and that you don't mind if Astrid joins us this

time. Hector stood up immediately and bowed before the Count. Oh not at all my

lord, I just arrived here 5 minutes ago. Well good please please take a seat, we

have much to discuss. Hector had taken his seat again on the red velvet padded

seat while Astrid sat across the table from him. Igor could be seen barging

through the door carrying 3 separate glasses on a tray. Igor limped other to the

group of vampires placing a glass of blood in front of each of them. Dracula and

Hector quickly grabbed the crystal glasses in front of them downing the crimson

liquid in one gulp. Very refreshing I must say exclaimed Hector as he placed his

glass back down on the table. He noticed Astrid had not touched hers and was

messing with her nails. It has been a long time since I've seen you Astrid, I hope

you've been well. Astrid looked up from her finger nails at Hector who sat across

from her. Hector was head of the ventrue clan and for the longest she considered

him to be a dear friend up until recently. Astrid refused to acknowledge him

while not being oblivious to Dracula's disapproving looks. You'll have to forgive

Astrid, she hasn't been in the best of moods lately. Dracula then motioned Igor to

retrieve their glasses so they could be refilled. Clearly said Hector as he handed

his glass to Igor. Astrid please drink up , that was the main reason I brought you

along was so you could feed. She grabbed the tall crystal glass in front of her

slowly sipping on it. So I have found two places I want you to consider said Hector

as he placed his suit case on the table. He then clicked open the dark leathered

suit case as he began to pull out two pieces of paper. The papers showed pictures

of two night clubs and Hector pushed the pictures over to Dracula. As you know

your summer palace is no longer in your possession due to you being away for so

long. This has led me to look into other options said Hector. Dracula studied the

pictures as his expression on his face seemed pleased. The one I recommend is

Morrison's 2 , simply because it has enough room to host about 300 people.

Which from the list we drafted last week this should be plenty of room to fit

everyone comfortably stated Hector.

Astrid continued to drink on her blood as she looked the pictures Hector had

presented Dracula. She laughed to herself for she knew Dracula knew nothing

about partying or anything with modern music. I trust your judgement Hector,

reserve the place for two weeks time. He then handed the papers back over to

Hector who immediately put them back in his suite case. Igor had returned back

with refilled drinks as he placed them in front the two. Igor hurried back into the

far corner awaiting for further orders. Hector I'd like to ask you a question said

Astrid. This caught both Hector and Dracula off guard for she hadn't said a word

the whole time. Of course Astrid, fire Hector. Ive known you for

some time Hector, since when did you become a coward? Shots were fired Astrid

thought as Hector chocked on the blood he was sipping. Excuse me? Hector

managed to choke out. Oh Hector you heard me ! When did you become such a

puppet, a coward? Astrid! Shouted Dracula. His eyes were an icy blue warning

Astrid not to speak another word. Oh my Lord that is quite alright. Said Hector as

he patted Dracula on the shoulder. Astrid I think you are getting confused

between respect and cowardice. He had some nerve she thought and she

couldn't tell who was pissing her off more Hector or Dracula. So betraying Arnold

,who considered you as dear friend is what you call respect? She retorted. She

was not going to leave this room until she made her point. How is it again that

Dracula knew our whereabouts Hector? Astrid enough! shouted Dracula. He was

now standing up as this point and began to walk over to Astrid's chair. Oh what

you gonna do now? Kill me? Astrid began to laugh hysterically as she leaned back

in her chair. Trust me Count you would be doing me a favor, for all my attempts

at suicide have been futile. Dracula had now had enough of her misbehavior and

grabbed her roughly by the arm. He pulled the chair right out from under her and

began to drag her by the arm. Yippee I'm off to get punished now be back

shortly! Said Astrid as she waived at Hector with her free hand. Hector sat there

horrified as he watched Dracula drag her out the doors to the dinning room.

What was supposed to be a dinner finishing up last minute preparations turned

into a complete fiasco . Hector could only hope Astrid would be dead soon before

Dracula populated the earth with his young.


	19. Expecting

Get off me, get off me now ! Astrid's demands were ignored as she was being

dragged away by the Count down the hallway. Dracula dragged her by the arm

till they reached the library. He pushed into the library knocking her down to the

floor as he went to lock the door behind him. Get up ! He commanded. Astrid laid

sprawled on the floor with her hair covering her face. Dracula sighed as he

walked over towards her. He then bent down and grabbed a handful of her hair

yanking her up. Ouch! Let me go, I swear I'll behave. She pleaded. Dracula

slammed her head on his desk as he had her bent over it. I don't believe you and

your defiance lately has taken its toll on my patience . He lifted up her dress

flipping it over on her back exposing her black underwear to him. Please lock me

up in the dungeon, beat me, or feed me to the wolves I don't care just anything

but this! She began to sob as her face was smooshed against the wooden desk.

Too late to beg now princess. He said as he ripped her underwear off her. Astrid could

hear him unbuckling his belt and watched his pants drop to the floor as he did.

Vlad please….i'm so frightened please don't do this to me again.

Nothing to fear love, I promise I'll be gentle. He whispered in her ear as he

went to enter her from behind. Dracula went slow with his thrusts till he got

aquatinted to how tight she was before going faster. Books began to fall off the

desk as the desk shook from his thrusting. His eyes began to change to their icy

blue and fangs had now elongated at this point. Awe love you are so tense, I

need to relax he cooed in her ear. Hector had still been seated in the dining

room thinking the Count might return after doing away with Astrid. He still had a

lot to discuss with Count about the preparations and figured he would wait a few

more minutes. He truly did feel horrible for letting Arnold down and ultimately

leading him to his death. However he was nothing more than a pond in the game

that was at hand. Astrid would be killed next and shortly after the Count. For

Hector knew there couldn't be two rulers of all the vampires, one had to go and

he surely wasn't the one to be ousted. Hector checked his watch and it had been

almost an hour since the Count dragged Astrid off. He stood up and walked out

the dinning room into the grand hall.

A loud roar could be heard followed by moaning as he walked into the grand

hall. Hector stared down the hallway to the left of him where the sounds were

coming from. Dracula began pulling Astrid's hair tighter as he was on the verge

of climaxing. Astrid began to scream as she scratched her fingers nails into the

desk leaving marks. He began to pick up speed with his thrusting for a few more

minutes before letting out a monstrous roar. Leaning on Astrid he began to shake

as he finished off inside her. Hector stood in the hallway and it was clear to him

what was actually going on. He turned back around and made way to leave

towards the door. Master Hector wait! Hector spun around to find Igor limping

over to him. You forgot your briefcase said Igor. Oh why thank you tell your

master, I must be off and that we will be in touch soon. Igor bowed his head and

opened the door to let Hector out. Dracula removed his grip from Astrid's hair

and slowly backed away from Astrid. Astrid felt so sore all over as she had

shakenly risen from the desk. She saw he had a satisfied look over his face and

made an attempt to slap it off his face. Dracula caught her hand before it could

come in contact with his face. No need to upset me anymore than you have ,now

go back to your Chambers. Dracula pulled up his pants and looked around at the

clutter on the floor. Oh before you go anywhere clean this mess up. He walked

passed her with a smug look on his face making sure Astrid saw. Hopefully the

lesson sinking in that he always got what he wanting finally would register to her.

Astrid for almost a week stayed locked up in her bedroom. The night Dracula

violated her again she balled herself up on the bed and began to rock herself.

Anything to comfort her to where she could begin to calm down. She was

starving and hadn't bathed in weeks. The lack of food and abuse was scaring her

for at times she felt she may lose it. Death had always been somewhat welcomed

but was so much more now for the past few months. Astrid was sound asleep

one early afternoon. Daylight was still upon castle Dracula and she began to stir

around in her bed. Something felt like it was clawing at her from the inside out.

She shot upright in her bed and looked around to see if anyone was in her room.

She had been worried Dracula was messing with her again to find she was alone. I

must be hungry she thought and gently rubbed her stomach. The movement and

aching from her stomach was giving Astrid a hard time falling back to sleep.

Great now I can't even enjoy sleeping she mumbled to herself. She laid in her bed

for a few hours until she heard a loud roar echo outside her bedroom. Dracula

must be up she thought and managed to finally crawl out of bed. She desperately

needed to feed , almost weak to the point of not leaving the bed. She walked out

of her room and made way towards the dinning room. Astrid spotted Igor near

the entrance of the dinning room as she got near. Igor please fetch me something

to drink please. He seemed caught off guard for Astrid never usually left her

room. Of course miss, have a seat in the dinning room, I'll bring it out to you

there. He said before turning around and disappearing out of sight. Walking to

the dinning room she was surprised to find Dracula already seated at the head of the

table. He seemed to be engrossed in some papers that were assorted out in front

of him. She tried to slowly back away for she didn't want to be anywhere near

him. Where do you think you are going? Dracula had looked up from what he was

reading to see Astrid turning around to walk away. Just trying to get something to

eat is all. Igor was walking up behind her with a glass and she turned around to take it

from him. Please join me Astrid, I could use some company. Dracula motioned his

hand to have Astrid take a seat next to him. Sluggishly she made her way over to

take seat. The blood in the glass was quickly downed shortly after she had taken

a seat. Even though it was luke warm it was absolutely glorious and she wanted

more. Why you must be hungry, however if you want more you'll have to feed

from me first he said as he began to chuckle. You're joking I hope? She said as she

began to stare at the empty glass. Not entirely my love. Dracula went back to

his reading while she looked around for Igor to bring her some more. The

movement in her stomach seemed to get worse since she downed the glass of

blood. She felt queasy all of the sudden like her stomach was in knots. Dracula

glanced up again to see she looked rather pale. Are you ok? He said as he

reached to touch her forehead. I think I'm gonna be sick . Astrid quickly sat up

from her chair only making it halfway out the dinning room when she began to

throw up blood. Dracula immediately ran to her side , pushing the hair from her

face away. Holding her stomach for she felt more was going to come out. Blood

was pouring out of her mouth with every heave she made. Her throwing up quickly

soon subsided as she looked down at the puddle of blood on the ground. Igor! Come

here at once! Dracula hollered until he eventually came through the doors into

the dining room. Clean up this mess and bring more fresh blood to Astrid's

Chambers at once. Dracula swooped Astrid off her feet and carried her off to her room.

Although she felt instantly better from throwing up all that blood she couldn't

understand the strange movement in her stomach. It was unlike anything she

had felt before. Dracula laid her on the bed and walked off into the bathroom

. She could hear the water pouring into the bathroom tub as she sat there.

Let's get you out of those clothes , you have gotten blood all over them he said as

walked back into the bed room. Raising her hands up in the air Dracula pulled

the dress off over her head, leaving her naked before him. I fixed you a bath ,

hopefully it will help the morning sickness. She looked at him shocked with her

mouth almost wide open. Why you look so surprised, did you really think I didn't

know? He then grabbed Astrid's hand and helped her to the bathroom. Igor

shortly afterwards knocked on the door with more blood at hand. Set it on the

end table he shouted from the bathroom. Astrid immersed herself in the warm

bath while Dracula sat at the end of the pool. He removed his boots before

sticking his feet in the bath as well. You'll have to educate me Astrid for I have

never been in this circumstance. How long will you be pregnant before you are

ready to give birth? Well …Astrid began it can be anywhere from 3 to 5 months,

most likely 5 months. She reached over for the soap and began washing herself

for amount of dirt on her was beyond gross. How many children will you have with

one birthing? He then asked. Only one at a time same as most mortals. She said.

Well I think you'll be a wonderful mother if you give yourself a chance and I

intend to make sure of it. What do you mean? she said as she was now looking at

him. You will staying in my Chambers till you give birth. I cannot allow you to be

alone and kill the baby like you have done before. She sunk under water for a few

moments and came back up to wash all the soap off her. It is my body and I have

a right not to carry the pregnancy. Dracula began to laugh historically trying hard

to not to fall into the tub. What makes you think you have rights here in this

castle? You are under my control now and even though you sometimes upset me

greatly I find myself growing fond of you. Dracula removed his feet from the pool

and reached out to grab a towel to wipe off his legs. Astrid I want this more than

you'll ever know. With that being said you will do as you are told and stay by my

side at every waking moment. Astrid went to protest but Dracula's eyes turned

their icy blue as to warn her not to interject. Finish up quickly before the blood

Igor brought gets cold . And with that he walked out of the bathroom closing the

door behind him.


	20. A reason to celebrate

Oh this not good not all muttered Astrid under breath as she looked at the

dresses laid out on the bed before her. Tonight was the night of the Count's

welcome back party and Astrid was still under the watchful eye of the Count

while the festivities down stairs took place. Even though she was only 2weeks

pregnant her stomach was already bulging out some , in fact much of her whole

body felt swollen. The dresses before her were all very slim fitting and nothing

that could hide the growing bump. A knock could be heard coming the door of

her changing room. Come in ! She yelled as she still was debating on which dress

to chose. Dracula entered into her changing room and she noticed he wasn't in

his usual attire. He had a light gray dress shirt on with the sleeves being rolled up

to his elbows and had the shirt tucked into his black dress pants. His hair

remained tied back as always with his gold clip and one gold hoop in his ear.

There were times like right now where she found the Count to be quite attractive

and wanting to be close to him. When times like that occurred she tried to snap

out of it with memories of all the times he had done wrong by her. However she

noticed these feelings of affection for Dracula were happening more often and

that it might be due to the pregnancy. Why aren't you ready? Guests are already

arriving downstairs exclaimed Dracula as he walked over to Astrid. The dresses

you've laid out for me I feel might be a little snug around the mid section. I don't

want people knowing about this. Dracula wrapped his arms around her waist

while he stood behind her. It isn't that noticeable in the robe you are wearing,

lets try the blue dress on, I'm quite fond of that one.

Dracula released his grip from her and retrieved the Navy blue cocktail dress

from the bed. Fine! She said as she snatched the dress out of his hand. The white

cotton robe she tossed to the side as she stepped one foot at a time into the

dress. The dress had a deep v neck with thin straps that held on to the side of her

shoulders. Can you zip me up ? She asked as she managed to get her arm through

the straps. Absolutely ! Dracula chimed. He began to zip her up slowly and turned

her around once finished. I must say that dress compliments your figure very

nicely he said before kissing Astrid most forcefully. Moments seemed to go by as

Dracula continued to attack her lips with feverish kisses. Ok that is enough she

breathed in between kisses. The Count relented his kisses and took a step back.

You know Astrid something tells me you are starting to warm up to me. She

looked down at the floor for she couldn't look at him. The one look that would

signify he was right. She couldn't let him have that one over her. In your dreams ,

now toss over my black heals. Dracula chuckled as he shook his head. He knew it

was only a matter of time before she would succumb to him. Handing her the

high heals, he then began to make his way over to the door. Please hurry up, I

want you by my side for the entire event. Said Dracula before closing the door

behind him.

Astrid leaned over the railing on the second floor of the night club. The bar

below was packed as waiters handed out fresh blood to the arriving guests.

Bright strobe lights lite up the dance floor and the clothed round tables below.

She looked and saw a few people she knew to be apart of the Ventrue clan along

with others who were unknown to her. Astrid made her way down the spiral rot

iron stair case only to be greeted by the Count. He offered her his arm and she

willingly took it as they made way towards a group of people. Hector and David

were among the group of people and greeted the two as they approached. I must

say Hector you have out done yourself hollered Dracula for the bass of the music

was really loud. I'm glad you approve my lord , I was much worried how you

would take such a change from what you are used to. More vampires continued

to walk through the main door. It seemed there was at least 60 people already in

the club. One of the people who walked through the door was Cecilia. Astrid was

in complete shock and had to do a double take make sure her eyes weren't

deceiving her. Dracula was conversing with the other fellow vampires and Astrid

tried tugging on his shirt to get his attention. Please stop Astrid you're being awfully rude he shouted over the music. Did you invite Cecilia cause she just

walked through the door? Dracula excused himself from the group of gentleman

as he looked at the entrance. It was indeed Cecilia dressed in a long flowingly red

dress with a black velvet scarf around her neck. Her hair pinned up and seemed

to have to much blush on Astrid noticed. Oh yes I did, she had written me an

apology and wanted to make things right, and so I accepted it. Astrid's mind was

completely blown now from this. So do tell me how she is going to do right by

you? She didn't trust the two of them together now, but why? Why did she care

if they decided to become a couple? More importantly what was wrong with her?

She thought. I know where you are going with this and it is nothing to be

concerned with. Besides I want you to meet a few people. Dracula grabbed her

by the hand and led her across the dance floor to a table where a group of people

were seated. Dracula introduced Astrid to Alexander who was a long time friend

to him. His eyes were really dark , almost empty like. She could tell he took very

good care of grooming his long goatee and slicked back hair. Next to Alexander

was his wife Astrid believed named Theresa . I couldn't believe when I got the

invite in the mail a week ago. I thought it was a joke at first for I knew you had

perished awhile back chuckled Alexander. Well let's say Lucifer still believes in

me to continue his work on Earth. Dracula took a seat next to his old friend while

Astrid sat next to Theresa. Strange that Astrid didn't know them if they have

been here almost as long as the Count was. Dracula was immersed in his

conversation with Alexander. They had a lot they needed to catch up on and

Astrid could hear them talking on all the Count had missed while away. I got an

extra glass of blood ,I'm not gonna drink do you want it ? asked Theresa. Theresa

unlike her husband wasn't as intimidating and had blonde hair that was braded

into a bun. Along with green eyes that seemed change color, almost reminding

Astrid of a mood ring she once had. Awe thank you, I'm starving. Astrid grabbed

the class filled with crimson blood from the middle of the table and downed it in

one sitting. Where are you from? Your accent doesn't seem to be one I recognize. Well

… Im originally from Romania but I moved the United States years ago said Astrid.

Ah I see an American how lovely. Theresa mustered a fake smile and looked in

the direction of the bar. How dreadful …. Cecilia is looking dire tonight. Astrid

could see Cecilia at the bar talking to Hector. How well do you know her? Asked

Astrid. From what I know she was married to Arnold Vasile , however now she is

nothing more than a common whore. My husband had an affair with her 10 years

ago. Theresa seemed to tense up and made sure Alexander wasn't paying

attention to their conversation. It has been tough , but you stick it out with

someone if you truly love them. Astrid wasn't sure if to tell her that Arnold was

her husband. She thought it wouldn't hurt to get an outsiders point of view. Um

hey can we talk outside for a moment it is hard to hear with all this loud music. I

couldn't agree more, let's go said Theresa. Astrid and Theresa stood up from the

table when the two vampires stopped talking. Where do you think you are off to

? Said Dracula. We are just going out for some fresh air , we won't be gone for

long. Dracula was going to object to it when Theresa intervened. Don't worry I'll

keep a close eye on her. Theresa winked at Dracula and two women walked

towards the exit.

It was dark out when they went outside. The moon hung high in the air above

them and they took a seat on a bench outside of the club. Astrid turned towards Theresa in her

seat and wanted to confide in her . Look what I'm about to tell you is serious

and frightening all at the same time and I don't know what to do. Astrid could

feel blood streaming from her eyes down to her face. Oh my what is it? She

didn't have anyone to confide in all the time she was at castle Dracula and it

seemed to come all out. You see Arnold was my husband and Dracula recently

killed him. He is now holding me hostage at his castle. She beganto cry harder

now as she chocked on her words. I need help, I need to get away from him. He

rapes and beats me if don't do what he asks of me. Theresa grabbed a

handkerchief from her purse and handed it to Astrid. Do you know anywhere I

can go where he won't find me? Astrid I'm truly sorry for what you are going

through ,but Alexander wouldn't allow you to stay with us. He is too good of

friends with the Count. Astrid wiped the tears from her face with the

handkerchief and stared at the ground. Hector is now allied with Dracula and so

it seems nowhere is safe. Said Astrid. You would always be on the run Astrid

unless he was defeated again and I don't know anyone who will stand up to him. I'm

just gonna leave now Astrid said as she stood up from the bench. If I'm to be on

the run I'll change my name, my whole image , anything to reclaim my freedom

again. Theresa grabbed Astrid's hand and yanked her back on the bench for she

could she Dracula coming their way. Astrid! Come back inside, I'd like you to

dance with me said Dracula. He looked rather relieved to see she hadn't run off

like he feared she would.

Astrid followed the Count back inside the club and many couples where on the

dance floor.

 _ **I , I can't get these memories out of my mind**_

 _ **And some kind of madness has started to evolve.**_

Astrid recognized the song was madness by muse, one of many bands she liked.

The purple and blue lights lite up the dance floor and Dracula bowed down to

Astrid as he reached out his hand to her. May I have this dance? Ha like I have a

choice laughed Astrid as he grabbed her hand. His one arm wrapped around her

waist pushing her closer to him while his other held on to hers.

 _ **And now, I need to know is real love**_

 _ **Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?**_

 _ **And I when I look back at all the crazy fights we had**_

 _ **Like some kind of madness**_

 _ **Was taking control**_

The two slowly waltzed to the rhythm of music , Dracula looked at Astrid for he

could see she was looking around at other people instead of him. He twirled her

around to where her back was facing him. Astrid could feel Dracula kissing her

neck as his hand ran down the v neck of her dress towards her breasts. You don't

know how hard it is for me to behave myself around you he said as he inhaled

the sweet scent of her hair. I for one know you don't have any self control or

respect of others. Dracula quickly turned her around and dipped her back to

where she was a few feet off the floor.

 _ **And now I have finally seen the end**_

 _ **And I'm not expecting you to care**_

 _ **But I have finally realized**_

Astrid watched from below as Dracula's fangs grew alon with his eyes turning

their ice blue. He lunged at her neck and held her tightly as he began to drink

from her.

 _ **I need to love**_

 _ **I need to love**_

 _ **Come to me**_

 _ **Trust in your dream**_

 _ **Come in and rescue me**_

 _ **Yes I have know, I can be wrong**_

 _ **Maybe I'm to head strong.**_

The warm blood ran down his throat as he continued to drain her. As he drained

her he tried to look into her thoughts. He needed to know how she truly

felt for him behind the wall she had put up. Fear, anger, and surprisingly love was

what he could gather. Dracula retracted his fangs from her throat and pulled her

up abruptly. Astrid felt dizzy from blood loss and people around them seemed to

multiply . The faces of people around started to become distorted and she

scream in fright. Relax Astrid it just me , you're alright. He held onto her tightly in

the middle of dance floor as the people around them began to stare at the

disturbed woman before them. Love, she felt love for him. He knew that she

knew of him aware of her true feelings. That one moment of distraction gave him

the chance to get all the information he needed.

 _ **Our love is madness**_


	21. Plans to overthrow

The music to which the two just danced to had ended. Dracula was still

embracing Astrid as they remained in the middle of the dance floor. Stay out of

my head Count and besides what you may have gathered is completely out of the

question. Dracula chuckled knowing completely well she was full of it. This isn't

funny, you ever hear of Stockholm syndrome? Asked Astrid. A new song began to

play over the loud speakers as the two continued to waltz among the rest of the

guests. If I recall that is where the hostage falls for the captor said Dracula.

Exactly! Interjected Astrid before he could say another word. I might be losing my

mind in a sense ,but not love . There is absolutely no way and the only way to

explain these turbulent emotions of mine towards you is insanity. Well Astrid l

guess we can agree to disagree on that one said Dracula. Instantly all the lights in

the club went out to where it was pitch back. Screams could be heard over the

loud music as people tried to make way for the exit. Astrid's eyes were still trying

to adjust to the dark to see where she was going. She couldn't see where Dracula

was but she could hear him calling out her name. Astrid continued to maneuver

among the crowds of people rushing to the front door when she felt someone

grab her arm , yanking her away the entrance. At first she thought it was Dracula

, until a rough callused hand reached over and covered her mouth. The lights

soon after came on and the music went silent. Astrid looked up to see it was

Hector who was grabbing her and holding her close to him. She could see

members of the Ventrue clan lock the doors to the main entrance as the other

vampires guests rushed out. Astrid's screams were muffled by his hand over her

mouth and the more she struggled to break free the harder is grip tightened.

She looked around ,but couldn't see the Count. Where was he and was he behind all of this?

There there Astrid , I thought you would be happy that I rescued you from

the dark lord. Astrid could see Hector reach into his pocket and she instantly look of

sheer terror on her face when she saw what he had in his pocket. Look familiar ?

teased Hector as he waived the syringe with sharp needle in front of her. Count if

I were you I wouldn't take a step closer said Hector as he saw Dracula walk from

behind a pillar next to the entrance. Hector rested the tip of the needle on

Astrid's neck while still restraining her. What is the meaning of this Hector?

Questioned Dracula. He remained still not wanting to provoke Hector. Hector

buried his face in Astrid's hair as he began to laugh hysterically. Did you really

think that we had an alliance ? Did you actually think you could just walk in and

take my place as king of the vampires without a fight? Hector put more pressure

on Astrid's neck with the needle and she winced as it was coming closing to

penetrating her skin. Hector I am more powerful than you'll ever be and if you

believe me to wrong then try me. Also leave Astrid out of this for this is between

you and me. Dracula walked slowly towards Hector taunting him with his icy blue

irises. I told you to stay back! One more step and you can kiss your legacy

goodbye. Hector enough of this let her go hissed Dracula as his fangs began to

elongate. Shut up! You are no position to make demands bellowed Hector. Two

Ventrue clans men appeared on either side of Hector waiting for Hector's

command. Now I'm going to take Astrid back to my Chambers with me and in the

mean time you can get acquainted with David and Chase. Within an instant

Hector vanished with Astrid with him. Dracula spun around looking around to see

where they could've teleported to. The two clans men began to advance upon

Dracula as they changed into their demonic forms.

Hector had taken Astrid back to his home in Milan from she gathered. Hector

ushered Astrid in the front door of his mansion and slammed the door shut

behind them. She never had been to Hector's mansion before and saw he spared

no expense in decorating his home. Just main hall that lead up the marble

staircase had antiques that must have been worth a fortune and almost

everything seemed to be decorated in gold and silver. Astrid could feel a sharp

prick on her back that snapped her back to the reality of why she was her. Follow

me and remember no funny business said Hector as he threatened her with the

needle. Astrid obeyed and followed Hector up the marble staircase. They walked

down a long hallway that was just as decorated or even more than the main

entrance when they came to Hector's Chambers. Hector with his hand motioned

her to go into the room. Before her was a king size bed nestled between two very

large oak side table draws. His room even had a fireplace that was already lite before

they had entered. Hector what is the meaning of this? I thought you wanted to

kill me? Hector opened his cabinet and pulled out of a crystal bottle and two

wine glasses. I'm not sure at this moment what I want to do with you, but I do

have a couple of ideas. Astrid still remained standing next to the door as Hector

handed her a glass filled with blood. Hector sat on the edge of the bed and

Patted to a spot next to him for Astrid to join him. Come Astrid, I'd like to have a

little chat with you. Astrid put the glass up to her nose and sniffed it make sure it

didn't smell funny before downing the glass of blood. I'd rather stand over here

if that is ok? Hector stood up from the edge of the bed making his way over to

Astrid. Astrid slowly began to back up as Hector approached her. She backed into

the door and had her one hand behind her back on the doorknob. Hector wrapped

his arms around her waist and buried his face again in her hair inhaling her sent. I

know you're pregnant with son of the devil's child and that is ok. We can raise it

together and I will love he or she as my own. You're out of your mind Hector!

Astrid saw Hector pushing her straps of her dress to the sides of her shoulders.

His hands were cupping her breasts ,while leaning towards her neck planting wet

kisses on her neck. You have no idea how long I've wanted you Astrid. Arnold was

always in the way and now that he is gone , we can be together forever.

Dracula pinned David against the bar as he furthered his assaults on David. The

remaining clans men tried prying off Dracula's hands from around his neck for

blood began oozing from his neck. Dracula had finished off Chase the other clans

men as he stabbed him in the heart with a spare silver stake that he had on his possession.

Though he was enraged enough to shred David into pieces he needed get the

whereabouts of Hector and Astrid. Now I'm only going to ask you this once,

where are they? David chocked under Dracula's grip on his neck and struggled to

speak. Blood continued to ooze from his neck and now was pouring the sides of

David's mouth. He .. he took her back to his mansion in Milan. Dracula lifted

David off the bar to only then slam him back against the bar causing the wood to

split underneath David. If you value your existence you will take me to his

mansion. David shook his head and Dracula released David. David landed on all

fours on the ground choking on the blood pouring from his mouth. Move !

bellowed Dracula as he walked past David to the entrance of the club. We must

be off to Milan at once.


	22. Hector's obsession

Get off me ! Astrid screamed as she pushed Hector off her with both of her

hands. Hector stumbled back till he fell upon the bed behind him. I'll never be

yours you traitor. I've gotten my karma for my past sins , but you will definitely get

yours! Astrid turned around and barged out the doors. She could hear Hector

shouting her name but she kept walking briskly down the hall ignoring him. Hector

teleported in front of her just as she was almost to the stairs. Oh where do you

think your going? Asked Hector before slamming her against the wall with the

weight of his body. The needle containing the werewolf venom was in this right

hand and he lifted it up towards her neck. It looks like you found yourself yet again

in a another predicament. What do you suppose I should do? Astrid felt like she

was being crushed under Hector's body smashed against hers. Do your worst . said

Astrid as she began to stare him down. She didn't think he would actually go

through with killing her, too much of coward she thought. That is where you are

wrong Astrid said Hector. He had invaded her thoughts and her panicked state

granted him easy access. Hector separated himself a few inches away from Astrid

while still pointing the needle to her neck. Now Astrid I'm sure you already are

aware you are in a much weakened state as it is. The baby within you is draining

your power and energy as it grows. Astrid let out sigh as she saw Hector lower the

needle in his hand to his side. She remained with her back plastered to the wall . It

seemed as if on queue she felt the baby squirming inside her. The way it seemed

to move around caused cramps within her stomach . Although from she could

remember this was normal , but had no clue on what impact Hector slamming her had on the baby.

Astrid the way I see it you have two options. Hector began to Pace back in forth

in front of Astrid as she remained still. You either behave and you stay in one of

the rooms I have set aside for you. If you fail to obey orders then you can remain

in my cellar downstairs till I see fit said Hector. The two options Hector offered

were out of the question to Astrid. As much as she despised Dracula she didn't know if he

would come rescue her or if the clans men had finished him off. She had to think

fast for Hector was looking at her with an inpatient look. I've got a better plan said

Astrid as she walked up to Hector until they were inches apart again. With one

hand she placed it on the back of his head , forcing him closer till their lips met.

Hector's eyes were closed as he began to deeply kiss her back. This was all a

distraction as Astrid's free hand reached for the needle in Hector's coat pocket.

Hector bit down on Astrid's lower lip till it bleed. To Astrid's surprise Hector was a

rather exceptional kisser, but that didn't stop Astrid from ramming the needle into

the side of his neck. Hector stopped unsure of what had just pinched him till he

looked the needle sticking out of his neck. He looked at the needle in horror as he

quickly pulled it out of his neck. Astrid jumped back as Hector collapsed to the floor

and he began to convulse. Blood began to ooze of his eyes and mouth as he was

drowning in his own blood. Hector reached to grab for Astrid's foot , but she

stepped around him. She watched him as he began to die from the toxic venom.

Hector's body finally began to turned to Ash till all that remained was his skeleton.

If Astrid didn't already have a warrant out for her, she certainly did now.

Killing the clan leader was a high offense , but not only that she still had to contend

with Dracula. It must have been very early in the morning for the street lights

where still on and most of people's homes were dark as she left Hector's mansion.

At this very point she didn't know where to go as she continued to walk in her high

heals down the side walk. Her home in Port Vue was out of the question and all

her relatives were long gone. Dracula and Hector really f***** her over she

thought. With no money or phone she had no choice but to put as much distance

as she could from mansion, until she could come up with a plan.

Well this the place said David as he pointed to the gate before Hector's

mansion. Dracula walked up to the gate and noticed it was chained shut with a

padlock. He ripped off the chains with ease and gates began to creak as they

opened. The two walked up the long drive way to Hector's from door. David

peeped through the window , but saw no movement from inside. Let me call him

to see if he is home said David as he began to call Hector. I got a better idea stated

Dracula before kicking in the massive wooden door. The door landed with a loud

Thud as it landed in the marble floor. He began to sniff the air and could smell Astrid

, she must've been here he thought. Making his way up the stairs something caught

Dracula's eye and he went to investigate. At the top the steps were dead remains of

someone's. Kneeling to the ground he scooped a handful of Ash into his hand. David

was standing behind looking bewildered at what they found. Dracula feared Hector

may have killed Astrid ,but was relieved when the sent of dead remains was not hers.

She is still alive David, we must track her down said Dracula , before realizing David

was already walking down the stairs , planning on making a quick exit. Where do

think you are going David? David turned around and looked up at the Count who was still

standing at the top of the stairs. I promised you I'd take you to Hector's mansion

nothing more. I best be off now. David went to turn around only to now have

Dracula in his face. The Count waved his one finger back and forth as he made a

tsking sound. Because of Hector and yourself, I now have to track Astrid all over

again. You will now take me back to that one bar that you regularly held your

meetings. We shall find her easier that way said Dracula. David began to mutter

under his breath as he followed Dracula out of the mansion.


	23. The great escape

Astrid walked for what seemed like ages under the night sky. She was

exhausted beyond belief ,but she knew she had to keep going . The thought of

flying sounded so tempting as she walked along the guard rails of a busy highway.

The risk of being seen was too great no matter what time of day it was and it left

no other option than to trek by foot. A tall green metallic sign could be seen from

a far as she slowly approached closer to it. 15 miles to Bologna she read aloud.

Well! At this point it'll take me a week to get a Rome. Rome was her only safe bet

to go since all other options were a no go. Astrid came across a small wooded

section off to the side of the highway and decided to rest for a bit before continuing

her journey. She leaned her back against one the maple trees that was hidden from

view of passing cars. The sensation of taking off her high heels was glorious as she

chucked them off to the side. She almost wanted to pat herself on the back for

walking miles in high heals. Her ankle was awfully itchy so she decided to scratch

it when she felt the one rod like sensor underneath her skin. All members of

Ventrue clan had to have one imbedded in their bodies at all times, in order to

keep track of where everyone was at . Astrid immediately stopped scratching her

ankle when it dawned on her. She started to panic and curse loudly to herself.

F***!F***! F***! Astrid immediately got up and starting beating on the tree with

both of her fists. Astrid how could you be so f****** stupid! She imagined the tree

was Dracula and began to snap off its branches as if it was his limbs. Astrid tore at

the bark with her long claws dismembering the tree to take out her anger. Dracula

would surely be able to find her now if he were to track her whereabouts with the

sensor in her ankle. Yet Astrid had no clue if he was still alive, well you know not

back in hell meaning. She had to get the sensor out of her ankle to get them off her scent.

Plopping down on the damp grass she grabbed ahold of her left foot, resting it on

top of her right knee. The rod like sensor was only an inch long and was loosely

embedded under the skin. Elongating her nails she began to cut a small incision

into her ankle. The cut kept wanting it to heal which was deterring Astrid

from removing the sensor. She decided to wedge her one nail into the wound while

using the nails in her right hand to pry it out. A sharp stinging sensation could be

felt as she continued to cut the flesh surrounding the rod. Blood continued to seep

out and run down her foot till finally she retrieved the sensor from her ankle.

Observing the sensor up to her face she could see if was flashing a blue light on

and off. She chucked it as far as she could into the valley below from where she

stood. A car door could be heard being slammed shut in the close distance. Astrid

slowly turned around to see a black Mercedes Benz was parked off to the side of

the road close by where she was. Deciding to get a close look she climbed up the

maple tree and sat camouflaged on branch among the red and orange leafs.

Dracula had already stepped out of the car and took a look at his surroundings.

He couldn't see Astrid but her scent was present nearby. David was staring at his

phone looking at the GPS. She must be very close for it says she is within a hundred

feet from us said David. You can put that silly contraption away now. I don't need

that to find my dear Astrid. He began walk in to the small wooded away sniffing

the air as he went. Astrid covered her mouth with her one hand for her teeth were

starting to chatter. Frozen by fear she remained as still as she could for Dracula and

David walked closer to where she was hiding. Oh Astrid where are you? Come out

come out wherever you are ! chimed Dracula. Hey look! Whispered David. He

found by the bushes a pair of black high heals and turned around to show to

Dracula. She was here ! stated David and went to pull out the GPS on his phone

again. Dracula was now directly under the maple tree where Astrid was hiding .

He noticed scratches on trunk of the tree that seemed to be fresh. She closed her

eyes and hoped to God she was well hidden to where he couldn't see her. My lord

it says she is in the valley down there , come this way. Dracula remained fixated on

the tree for her scent seemed to be the strongest right where he was . David

grabbed Dracula's arm and led him away from the tree towards the valley. Astrid

let out a sigh of relief as she watched the two move farther away from where she hid.

She looked back at the car on the side of the highway and wondered if they

left the keys in the car. Leaving them stranded while she made her escape was her

best option. Slowly she creeped down the tree one branch at a time. One small

branch broke off from out under her and she quickly leapt to ground next to the

tree. Astrid held back her sobs for she was so scared they may have heard. Luckly the busy cars flying by masked the sound of her falling to the ground. She remained

crouched behind the tree and looked to see that Dracula and David were to far off

away from her. Ok Astrid , you can do this…. She said as she began to

hyperventilate. Just run as fast you can to the car and go. She took one last look behind her before she started for the car.

I don't smell her scent anymore , I feel that device of yours in defective said Dracula

as he followed behind David through the tall grass. I don't understand it says she

is right here where we stand. Dracula was about to yank David's cell phone out of

his hand and Chuck it , when he heard a something snap under her boot. He stepped

back and saw a blue light flashing. He bent down to study it and brought it close to

his face. It was a silver rod shaped object and it had Astrid's blood on it. That

b****! Wow! Said David as he threw his hands up in the air. Is this the tracking

device you were speaking of? David shook his head and couldn't believe she

outsmarted them. All of the sudden the two could hear a cars engine starting up.

The two look at each other in horror and quickly teleported to where they left the car.

Astrid couldn't find the keys but turned the dial on the side of the wheel and

the car came to life. She put it drive and hit the gas pedal so hard the wheels began

to squeal. In the rear view mirror she could she Dracula running after her as she

drove down the highway. We have to fly after her yelled Dracula at David. My

lord she won't be going far. Said David as he jingled the keys in Dracula's face.

Astrid was a mile down the highway when the car started to slow down. An error

message on the dashboard computer kept saying the key was missing. Astrid had

to pull off to the side of the road for the car would not go any farther. Great ! This

is just great she cried and rested her head on the steering wheel. She felt

executing her plans of escape had gone horribly and she needed to think of something quick.

Astrid jumped up in fright as she heard Dracula knocking on the driver's side

window. He looked quite pissed as he swung open the car door and then proceeded to grab her by the arm.

Dracula ripped her out the driver's seat and slammed the side of her face of the

trunk of the car. As glad as I am to see you ,I am a bit hurt you tried to run from me.

He said as he moved strays of hair away from Astrid's face. David could be seen slowly

approaching the two , grateful his car was still in one piece. You've been very

naughty girl Astrid and you know very well what happens when you disobey me.

Astrid was bent over the trunk of the car and could his groin pressed up behind

her. Dracula released his grip on her head and allowed her to stand up straight.

Now get in the back of the car he said as open the door for her. Astrid wiped the

tears from her face and went to slide into the back seat. Oh what terrors awaited

for her back at Castle Dracula was weighing heavily in her mind as Dracula and

David entered the vehicle. Dracula turned around and handed Astrid a black steel

colored flask. Drink up , you look famished. Astrid looked down at herself as she

was covered in dirt and blood. She looked like a complete hot mess if you will.

Famished was not a big enough word to described the amount of hunger she was

feeling and the baby inside her, probably didn't appreciate her being slammed

around and starved for so long. Astrid gladly accepted the flask and downed it as

they sped off down the highway.


	24. A dark place for my head

" Well Astrid I must say you've been really disappointing me lately" Dracula had Astrid's hands tied behind her back while leading her to the damp dungeon beneath the castle. His lantern he carried in his other hand illuminated the way into maze of darkness as they reached closer to many holding cells with the dungeon. The stench of death and mold hit Astrid immediately as she was forced to stop in front of rusted metal gate. Dracula turned towards Astrid and lifted the lantern to light her face as he spoke to her. He could feel fear radiating off her for her body was shaking and she refused to make eye contact. " I've decided I'm going to give you two options for I can't trust you to be all alone with no supervision" lifting two fingers under her chin in order to establish eye contact while watching the trails bloodied tears run down her face. " Either sleep with me in my Chambers or you can spend the rest of your pregnancy down her in this cell, the choice is yours."

Astrid slowly turned and walked past Dracula over to the gated door. The gate creaked loudly as it opened, she then walked inside her eternal prison. The windowless cell had straw covering the majority of the floor with a bucket in corner collecting stale water. Dracula looked astonished as Astrid turned to now face him and glaring at him as she did. The smile he once had etched across his face was gone only to be now baring his teeth, trying to contain the rage he felt that very moment. " You choose to live like swine in this dungeon instead of staying with me?" Mission accomplished she thought. If she couldn't inflict pain towards him, she would attack the next best thing, his ego. He quickly went over and slammed the gate in her face. Dracula grabbed a ring with multiple keys out of his pocket and was shaking as he tried to find the correct key to lock the door. The lock clicked as he turn the key to the right. His blue orbs remained fixated on Astrid as he was now holding onto the bar on the cell that separated to the two. " You will regret this decision of yours Astrid. Once my child is born , I'll rid of you just like I did to the rest of your despicable family." With that he turned quickly around and began to make his way up the stairs leading out of the dungeon. He was still in ears reach as he reached the top of stairs and stopped to listen. He was waiting….waiting for her to cry for his forgiveness and let her out. Though soft whimpers could be heard coming from dungeon cell , no pleading or begging for mercy could be heard. " silly girl" he muttered under his breath as then continued to make his way up stairs. Astrid kneeled down on the stone floor in the corner of the cell. She gathered handfuls of straw that showered the dungeon floor. Exhaustion was taking over her body and she needed to rest , the hay would be used as bedding. The hay was extremely uncomfortable as it poked her all over as she tried to lie down. " Arnold if you can hear me, give me strength. I can't do this on my own. I need you now more than you'll ever know." She whispered to herself as she could feel herself falling asleep on the pile of hay.

Two months had past since Dracula locked Astrid in the dungeon. Everyday he would come down to bring her blood and to check on her to make sure her pregnancy was still progressing well. At times he would ask if she had changed her mind and if she would now join him at his side. The response was the same every time as she would take glass of blood from him and she'd say thank you, but nothing more. Her stubbornness irritated the Count to no end for he thought he could've broken her by now. One day Dracula made his rounds as always to check on her when she finally spoke more than two words to him. " Count, if it isn't too much to ask , may I have a book or something to read? I'm awfully bored and I'd like to have something to keep my mind off things." Dracula handed Astrid the glass of blood through the bars of the cell while he thought about her request. " You know Astrid , you could have access to my library anytime if you would stop this stubborn act of yours and give yourself to me fully." Astrid sat in silence with her back against the damp dungeon wall. Her being in confinement was really testing her mentally, the only interaction she had was with the occasional rat she would see scurry along the dungeon floor. She would talk to rats in hopes they would listen to all her fears and dreams. What a low point in her life she thought and even though the Count's offer was becoming more and more tempting by the day , she couldn't give in. " My once beautiful Astrid now looks like the common hag , I'd see on the streets begging for silver. You reek to the high heavens and your body is covered in dirt , but you're too good for me Astrid right?" The Count chuckled to himself as he watched Astrid begin to tear up. " No matter, Cecilia has replaced you when it comes fulfilling my needs." " Cecilia?" questioned Astrid as she was looking up at him from her bed made of hay. " Yes, I made Cecilia my newest bride for someone will need to attend to the child since you will be no more soon." Grabbing onto the bars for support, she lifted herself off the ground. Her ever-growing belly was making it harder to get off the ground easily.

" How do you plan to kill me Count? I personally don't think you will and call bluff to your threats." Dracula tucked a few loose hairs with his pinky behind his ear while he stared at the frail vampire before him. " If you had wanted me dead you would've killed me along time ago. Instead you have kept me alive to mother your children and cause you have an unhealthy obsession with me." The king of vampires began to laugh hysterically causing the bars of Astrid's cell to shake. Acting tough once again to protect that super massive ego of his she thought. " You give yourself too much credit Astrid, I best be off ." Astrid was once again alone in the dungeon as the echo of Dracula's footsteps ceased. She greedily finished the large glass of blood he had brought down for her and threw it to the side, where it broke into small fragments across the floor. It was no surprise to her that Cecilia was now in the picture once again and the thought of Cecilia raising her childgdidn't sit all to well with her. That wicked woman along with Dracula would corrupt her child and felt she her options shrinking with each day the longer she spent down in this dungeon.

Not even an hour since Dracula left , she noticed Cecilia decided to Grace her with her presence. Clearly Dracula sent her down here to pester her, why else would he send her down here she thought. Cecilia was dressed in a long red dress that had huge cut in the dress that hiked all the way of to her thigh. The dress was strapless as a few curls escaped from her pinned up hair framing her face. " Wow Astrid, looking kinda rough I see !" Astrid rolled her eyes at Cecilia for this was the last thing she needed. " Cecilia I'm touched that you took time out of your day to see me." The smirk on Cecilia's round face disappeared as she let out a low growl. " Save your sarcasm Astrid , I've down here to make a deal with you." Cecilia grabbed a wooden stool from the corner of the dungeon and sat close to the bars that separated the two. " Vlad still fancies you, this I know. He repeats your name over and over in his sleep. I tire of this and you need to go, I want him all to myself. Do you understand?" Astrid shook her head as she intently continued to listen to what Cecilia had in mind. " I will help you escape, but you must promise me you will never go looking for the master again." Now it was Astrid's turn to laugh at the outrageous words coming out of this vampire's mouth. " Cecilia I don't care for him what so ever, he is all yours. I just want to move on with my life and try to put this behind me." Satisfied with Astrid's answer , Cecilia sat up and began to unlock the door to Astrid's prison. The door creaked open and she hesitantly walked past the threshold of her prison of 2 months. Her legs were stiff and felt uneasy on her own to feet. " Follow me, we must hurry before he awakens." She didn't know if she could trust this woman or not , but she decided to take a leap of faith to follow Cecilia out of the dungeon. Freedom was so close in reach.


	25. Karma

The sun was slowly setting behind the snow capped mountains that surrounded castle Dracula. Dracula found himself stirring in his sleep as he began to toss and turn while still confined in his coffin. His eyes opened suddenly as a gut feeling was tearing him from the inside out and he knew then something was terribly wrong. Loss was what he felt however he couldn't put his finger on what it could be. He laid there staring at the lid of coffin for sometime hoping for sleepiness to consume him once more ,for he had awoken earlier than normal. It was pointless he thought to himself. Dracula was up and burst from his coffin causing shards of ice to shatter into the air. His hand immediately went to cover his chest as he could start to feel his dead heart ache. These strange bout of symptoms were maddening to him, but he had to check on Astrid above anything else. Despite feeling lousy he knew he couldn't rely on Cecilia to check on her. A grave mistake that would be to let his jealous new bride watch over one he really had his sights on.

Yes he made Cecilia into one of his newest companions and she certainly aimed to please him. Her company was much appreciated , her laughter and playfulness was exhilarating, but she wasn't Astrid. The gypsy must of cursed his emotions he thought , for how could a mere woman cause the king of vampires to feel hollow no more? Dracula jumped out of his coffin and began to make a way out of his chambers towards the dungeons. He quickened his pace for he felt an urgency to see Astrid , but when he finally reached the dungeon Astrid was nowhere to be found. The barred metal door to her cell where he kept her was wide open. His eyes starting to circle the dungeon as he began to panic. It all made sense now, for the awful feelings he felt earlier were due to Astrid missing. The air in the dungeon still smelled heavily of her scent, she couldn't have gone far he thought. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on her location. Surprisingly she wasn't anywhere near the castle , but she was still alive along with baby inside her was all he could make out.

Cecilia's hands were shaking as she tried applying a deep red lipstick to her thin lips. Fear was starting to take its toll on her , but she had to try to remain calm. Dracula would surely reprehend her severely if he ever found out she was responsible for Astrid's disappearance. She felt herself jump a few inches off the seat of her vanity as she heard a deep roar echo from downstairs. " Shhhh it's ok Cecilia relax." Said Cecilia to herself as she then began to take deep breaths in and out. "This is what you wanted Cecilia. A man all to yourself without Astrid ruining it for you again." She muttered under her breath. Suddenly Dracula barged into her room with eyes lit up , looking angry as can be. " YOU!" bellowed Dracula as he stormed up where Cecilia was seated. Falling off her seat she went to kneel before him bowing her head to the ground. Covering her head with her hands she trembled before him in fear. It was all too obvious she was guilty to Dracula for why would she act in such a way. " Stand up before me and get undressed!" Cecilia looked up at him with tears streaming down her face . " Butttt….master ." stuttered Cecilia as it seemed she was choking on her own words. " NOW!" shouted Dracula he as pointed over to the bed next to them.

Her thin straps she pushed past her shoulders before she reached behind her back to pull down the zipper. His intimating blue eyes continued to stare her down while the rest of her red dress fell off her and to the ground. " Master I don't understand why your doing this?" " You have until the count of three to get onto that bed now." Said Dracula. He held one finger as he was slowly approaching her . She began to sob profusely as he was now holding up a second finger in her face. " I'm sorry please ! I'll help you find her I swear. I just wanted it to be the two of us, am I that horrible for wanting that?" Dracula lifted his third finger before slapping her across the face causing her to fall backwards on to the bed. The left side of her face stung as she instinctively tried to touch where he had struck her. Dracula was now unbuckling his pants exposing himself to her while at the same time throwing his jacket to the edge of the bed. Such a shame he had to kill her , but before he did he planned to have his way with her. Dracula crawled upon the quilted covered bed next to Cecilia ,before swinging his leg over her waist ,so he was now on top of her. " Doesn't this position seem familiar to you ?" said Dracula he as looked upon the smeared mascara that was caked around her eyes. " I…I don't understand what you mean?" Dracula started laugh sinisterly and it frightened Cecilia. The two had not had intercourse yet ,but since the night Dracula and Astrid were at her house, she had been egging him on into it. However this had not what she had imagined it would be like. Thoughts of passion and endless hours of love making were what she had in mind. He entered her rough and fast to the point Cecilia yelped out in pain.

Dracula continued to deep thrust into her while resting her one leg over his left shoulder. He could tell she was now getting used to his size as cries of pain turned to cries of joy. Cecilia now had grabbed a hold of his pony tail and yanked his face closer to hers before engaging him a kiss. Their mouths were locked to one another's as their tongues danced with each other. Cecilia was preoccupied with kissing , but Dracula had other things in mind. His hand roamed over to his jacket as he began dig his hand into each of his coat pockets. Cecilia let a loud moan into his mouth as she was on the verge of climaxing. " Don't stop I'm so close." Moaned Cecilia. Dracula could feel the sleek silver stake within his coat pocket and went to grab for it. Cecilia's body began to shake underneath Dracula's while she could feel herself having an orgasm. She opened her eyes after a surge of pleasure just finished coursing through her body, to find Dracula holding a silver stake above his head. " Whhhattt are youuuu doing?" stuttered Cecilia as her eyes locked on the stake he was holding. " Tell me where Astrid went and I may consider sparing you." " Master I don't know I helped her escape through the mirror in the library, but she didn't say where she was going ." said Cecilia. Dracula had now placed the tip of the stake against her heart as he removed himself from inside her. " You are gonna have to do better than that. Now I'll ask one last time where did she go?" Cecilia really didn't know where Astrid had gone to once she walked into the portal. She didn't even bother to ask for she didn't care as long as it was far away from the castle and from the master. " I beg of you please! I didn't ask her where she was going!" " There there my darling no need to worry I believe you." Said Dracula. Cecilia sighed in belief as she had almost faced certain death. " Really?" said Cecilia. " Nope" said Dracula before driving the stake through her heart. She looked at Dracula in shock before letting out of blood curdling scream. Her body started to convulse underneath him while her skin started to shrivel up. Dracula had gotten off of her quickly and went to retrieve his Clothing. He ignored her final screams of agony before Cecilia finally perished. " You may have escaped me twice Astrid but surely this will be your last." Said Dracula to himself before jumping out the window and taking off into the night sky.


	26. Decisions

Exhaustion and dizziness seemed to coincide as Astrid fell onto the pavement of nearby side walk. Her head seemed to smack off the pavement as she came crashing down from portal. Everything seemed to spin as she remained sprawled out on the pavement looking around. Stone lots of stone could be seen amongst the cement rising above one on top of another, where could she be she wondered ?People were walking past her ,she could sense them looking down at her as if she lost her mind, at times she felt she was reaching out for people's legs to no avail. Her vision kept going from clear to blurry as shadows of people from above began to close in on her.

Astrid's eyes flickered as she slowly awoken from her deep slumber. She had awoken to laying upon a twin bed in align with other twin beds covered by thin white sheets. Beside her was a small wooden night stand that had a basin of water sitting close to her. She felt herself starting to panic before someone opened the blinds, blinding her eyes from looking forward. Astrid squinted her eyes to see a nun approaching her bed side. The nun went over to the machine adjusting the speed of the blood transfusion to Astrid. She hadn't realized she had been hooked up to one till she noticed the IV in the middle of her arm. " Where am I miss?" The nun smiled warmly at her before answering. " You're safe now my dear , you arrived three hours earlier at the holy spirit hospital. Cardinal jinette will be visiting you later." This didn't calm Astrid as she quickly looked left and right throughout her surroundings. The nun took a seat at the foot of Astrid's bed before Astrid scrunched herself against the head board where her body and the bed met. A man with a red cap no older than 60 years of age emerged through the grand oak doors. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked upon Astrid confined to the bed. The cardinal dismissed the nun before making his way over to her bed. Seating himself next to Astrid her grabbed her hand before kissing it gently as he laid her hand next to her side. " What brings you her my child? We were not expecting you anytime soon" Astrid pushed the white sheet off of her , exposing her protruding stomach. " I didn't think it was possible for you and Arnold to conceive, I guess I was mistaken." Astrid shook her head as tears began to well up inside her.

She mustn't cry, she mustn't cry not now not ever. " What troubles you Astrid , I know you well enough for you to not come her without good reason." Astrid began to break down, it seemed she been holding back for years. She buried her face into her hands as she cried, the pain, and everything she had gone through had caught up to her now. " Astrid you need to tell me what has happened , I can't understand anything you say in between your crying , need you to calm down" said the cardinal. Her eyes were now blood shot and swollen as she looked into the brown eyes of the Cardinal's. " Arnold is …dead, Dracula has killed him to get to me. I'm pregnant with his children, I'm sorry." More blood tears began to escape as they stained the white sheets covering her belly The cardinal looked shocked but not surprised at Dracula's return. Everyone at the Vatican dreaded of his return and what it all might entail.

" Astrid you must listen to me there is a cure, a cure to rid of the vampire curse. I have it in my possession and we at the Vatican plan use it as a necessary triumph over evil. Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be mortal again?" Astrid looked at him in disbelief for she was meant to believe she would be like this for all eternity. " You lie! You shouldn't spread around such false hope." Said Astrid. " Astrid please think of your soul and your children's soul. Don't you feel they are worth saving, with just one prick of a needle I can rid you of this curse as well of your children's. Give them a chance Astrid as well as let God offer redemption on your soul." The Cardinal's words hung heavy on Astrid's chest as she stared down at her pillow as the two sat there in silence. To give up mortality she would grow old, get sick, and eventually die. However she couldn't think only of herself, but she had children growing inside her who also be would be impacted. She feared they would be like their father an evil tyrant of a vampire. However maybe there could be a happy medium she thought maybe if she could teach them the good in life, nurture versus nature they could overcome their demons just as she had. " I'm afraid my soul is far from saving and I feel my children's soul will be accepted by God if they are not controlled by their father's power. I ask that you grant this one request and offer us protection from Dracula. He will hunt us down to no end and I need your help with anyway you can to start a brand new life. Whatever the cost maybe please help me and my children find peace." The cardinal looked disappointingly at her and went rise from the bed. He walked over to the stained colored glass window while watching the sun's Ray's shine through each panel of glass." You do realize you will have to change your name and whole identity. Everyone you have grown close to you will be gone and you will be all alone . No one from the Vatican will be of service to you as well, consider our agreement terminated for protection if you decline our cure."

Astrid remained silent as the Cardinal's words had set in. If she did not become mortal she risked losing the Vatican's help, but if she remained mortal they would help her once more and that she was in her own. She had been immortal more years than she had been alive the thought of dying and growing old scared her. It was something she hadn't had to worry about till now. " Cardinal please don't be so harsh on me, I've been the utmost loyal to the Vatican and I ask you to help regardless of what I decide. Please I've been through so much you and the Vatican are my last hope in ever finding peace." Astrid could feel the movement her children inside her made while she sat there Indian style covered among the white sheets. " Astrid I have a very small part in the councils decision, this you need to understand . You may stay till you give birth to your children, but if you decide to not to redeems your souls, you must leave at once." With that cardinal turned his back to Astrid while walking out of her room in a matter of seconds. She only had a week's time before her due date and that wasn't enough time to decide her fate nor that of children's.

The End


End file.
